Demons Rising
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Sequel to Magic Sisters. Life for the Cimorelli's is almost back to normal, well as normal as it can be when you fight demons, when a new powerful evil is threatening to rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Things had gone back to normal in the Cimorelli household over the last few weeks. There had been no further demonic attacks. Christina decided the amulet was too powerful to keep out in the open so, with the consent of her sisters, she sealed it in a magical box and locked it away in their basement to ensure no evil would ever lay hands on it. But Christina could always seem to feel it there, under the house and calling to her. She was writing in the Book of Shadows in the kitchen when Katherine came to join her. 'Hey, what are you up to?' She asked, sitting down.

'Just updating the book.' Christina told her. 'Our future generations should know about the amulet, and Belial. Just in case.' She said.

'Good idea.' Katherine agreed. She was watching Christina write and then she asked; 'And, how are you doing?' Christina stopped writing and looked up at her.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'Just after everything that happened, I wanted to check in on you. It's only been a few weeks.' Katherine said. Christina lent over and took her hand.

'I'm fine Kath, trust me.' Christina smiled.

'I know you say you're fine, and I also know you were taken and tortured by a demon. So it's okay to not be fine.' Katherine assured her.

'What do you want me to say Kath?' Christina shrugged. 'Yeah, it was scary and painful.' She sighed. 'I thought I was going to die down there without ever seeing you guys again.' Christina pushed the hair from her face. 'But you saved me and everyone is together. And aside from a few left over scars, I'm okay with what happened.'

'Promise?' Katherine said. Christina let out a breath and laughed.

'Yeah, I promise.' She said.

'Alright then.' Katherine sat back in her chair, just in time for a loud crash to echo through the house.

'What the hell was that?' Christina asked, standing up.

'Is Lisa trying a spell?' Katherine wondered.

'No, she's at work.' Christina told her. 'We're the only two here.' Christina led the way out of the kitchen, left hand glowing with energy just in case. 'Stay behind me.' She whispered to Katherine.

'Do you hear that?' Katherine said as they made their way into the hallway. There was a crackling noise, and as they went further into the living room they could see electrical equipment flashing on and off.

'It's electricity.' Christina said, looking around the room. 'Something's making everything go crazy.'

'But what?' Katherine asked. A nearby plug socket was sparking, the television got louder, and the lamp exploded, as a human like shape appeared in front of them. It was glowing without a face or any definable features. Christina stepped back, forcing Katherine behind her, and looked up at the creature. It shot a beam of electricity from it's shapeless hand towards them, but Christina deflected it with an energy shield of her own. After a moment the energy stopped so she released the shield, a grimace of pain on her face. 'Damn!' She said, dropping her arm. Katherine held on to her from behind. She looked down and saw a long burn mark on Christina's forearm.

'Okay, we need a spell.' Katherine said.

'You think.' Christina said, gritting her teeth.

'There's not enough of us here to destroy it, we can only banish it.' Katherine said.

'Let's do that then.' Christina said as the creature took another shot at them. This time, Katherine pulled Christina aside and they landed behind the couch. The electricity struck it and cushions exploded.

'Take my hand.' Katherine said. Christina obeyed and Kathrine began the spell. 'Electricity glowing in the air around, nowhere near shall you now be found.' She said. They waited a moment as the room went quiet. Katherine peered over the sofa and it was gone. 'It's okay.' She said to Christina who stood up and looked around the room.

'We needed a new sofa anyway.' She said, smiling to Katherine.

'Not funny, come on.' She beckoned Christina to follow her. 'Let me see your arm, and we need to call the others.'

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, Lauren was visiting Lisa at work at the funeral home. 'Why are you here again?' Lisa asked, putting some urns up on a display. 'Not that I mind.'

'My class was cancelled.' Lauren told her. 'I was bored.'

'I'll take that as I wanted to hang out with my big sister then?' Lisa smiled at her. 'Can you help me with these?' Lisa said, motioning to another batch of urns on the floor.

'Um, no, not really.' Lauren said from her seat at Lisa's desk.

'Come on Laur, they're just urns.' Lisa said.

'Yeah, for dead people.' Lauren said. 'I'm good watching.' Lisa sighed and turned to face her little sister. But Lauren wasn't the only one in her office. 'Mum?' Lisa said.

'What?' Lauren jumped up and looked around, not that it would make a difference.

'Mum what are you doing here?' Lisa asked, walking over to the desk. 'She's right there Laur.' Lisa pointed to the far side of the desk.

'Hey mum.'Lauren said into the air.

_'__Girls, you need to get home.' _Michelle said.

'Why? What's wrong?' Lisa asked.

_'__There was an attack at the house, you need to go now.' _Michelle urged them on.

'What kind of attack?' Lisa asked.

'Attack?' Lauren's eyes widened. 'Lisa what's she saying?'

_'__Just go now, Katherine and Christina are there. They can explain.' _Michelle said.

'Okay, it's good to see you.' Lisa smiled.

_'__You too my girls, even if only for a moment.' _Michelle said as she faded away. Lisa quickly went and collected her bag and coat.

'Get your stuff Lauren, we have to go.' Lisa said.

'Go where? What attack?' Lauren said as she pulled her coat on.

'At home, mum said there was an attack. Kath and Chris are there.'

'Oh God.' Lauren said as they both ran out of the door.

Xxxxxx

Amy was sitting in her car waiting for Dani to get out of class. She had a feeling she was coming and unlocked the door without looking. Dani slumped down into the passenger's seat, a grumpy look on her face. 'Everything okay?' Amy asked.

'No, school sucks.' Dani told her.

'Why does it suck?' Amy asked calmly.

'It just does.' Dani pulled on her seatbelt.

'Does it suck because you failed that geography test you didn't study for?' Amy asked.

'Not the point.' Dani said, giving her a look. She sighed. 'I know I should have studied.'

'So what are you going to do next time?' Amy asked.

'Study.' Dani said.

'Good girl.' Amy patted her head patronisingly, but was swiftly brushed aside by a laughing Dani.

'You suck too!' She laughed, just as Amy's phone went off. Dani watched her expression change as she read it. 'What's wrong?'

'That was Kath, we need to get home.' She said, putting the key in the ignition and heading home.

xxxxxx

Amy and Dani burst into the house and looked at the remains of their couch. They quickly sped through the living room and into the kitchen where they found their other sisters. 'What the hell happened?' Dani asked. 'Who killed the couch?'

'Some sort of electricity demon.' Katherine told them. 'I'm trying to find it in the book.' Dani took a seat as Amy looked at Christina suspiciously.

'What hurts?' Amy asked looking around at them all in turn.

'Huh?' Lisa said.

'Someone's hurt.' Amy told them.

'Not me.' Lauren said, Katherine shook her head but looked sideways to their oldest sister. Christina sighed and rolled up her sleeve. There was a long white bandage wrapped around her arm.

'You didn't tell us you were hurt!' Lisa said loudly.

'Calm down, I'm fine.' Christina assured them. 'It's just a burn.'

'It burned right through your energy shield.' Katherine reminded her.

'It what?' Dani asked. 'How is that possible?'

'I don't know.' Christina said. 'Nothing's ever gotten through before.'

'Here.' Katherine said. 'I found the demon.'

'What is it?' Dani asked.

'It doesn't look like anyone knows.' Katherine said. 'It's literally been called the demon of electricity.'

'How original.' Lisa commented.

'It uses electricity, and electrical devices, to sneak up on it's victims and attack.' Katherine continued. 'It has no mind of it's own, but can be ordered around with the right incantation.'

'Great.' Amy said. 'So someone's using it to get to us, just like Belial.'

'Hey, let's not jump to any conclusions.' Katherine said. 'We don't know what it was doing here.'

'You said it yourself Kath, this thing has to be ordered to attack.' Lauren said. 'So someone knows where we are and is trying to hurt us.' She slumped down in a chair next to Christina.

'You're pretty quiet Chris.' Lisa said. 'What do you think?'

'I think that it's one demon. Could be it's a direct attack, could be someone messing with us, could have been sent here by mistake. We don't know.' She lent back in her chair. 'Just, be careful for a little while, see if anything else happens.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The cave was just as dark and cold as she remembered it. The few flames on the walls gave some illumination, but it only meant that Christina could see Belial's face smiling back at her. There were also three hooded figures standing in the corner of the room. She was lying on the floor with blood coming out of various cuts. Belial rose from where he sat and started to walk over to her. 'This time I might actually kill you.' He said, grinning. He was almost right in front of her, hand reaching out, when Christina shot upwards….._

And grasped her chest. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Once she realised she was in her room she started to calm down. Christina looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was four in the morning. She sighed and got up, pulling on her dressing gown before going down stairs. It was always around this time in the morning when she woke up. She didn't want to tell her sisters but nightmares had been plaguing her for a little while, ever since her encounter with Belial. She put on a pot of coffee and sat at the kitchen counter, head in hands as she waited. She was rubbing her eyes as Lisa came through the door. 'Hey, I thought I heard someone.' Lisa said, making Christina jump slightly. 'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.' She held her hands up.

'It's okay.' Christina said. 'You seem to be the only one who does scare me in the kitchen so.' Lisa smiled and sat opposite her. 'Want some coffee?' Christina asked getting up to pour some.

'No thanks.' Lisa said. 'I was going to try and convince you to go back to sleep.' Lisa watched as Christina sipped her coffee. 'But something tells me that's not going to happen.'

'Nope, sorry.' Christina said.

'Look, Chris….' Lisa started.

'If you're going to give me a pep talk don't bother, Kath has already done it.'

'I feel the need to reiterate.' Lisa said honestly. 'The others are either too polite, or too scared to say anything, but you'e not okay.'

'I'm fine.' Christina said.

'Is what you told Kath, I know.' Lisa said. 'And you might be able to fool her, fool everyone for a while, but how long do you think Amy is going to let you keep this all bottled inside?' Christina shrugged.

'It's easier if it's inside.' She whispered.

'We both know that's not true.' Lisa said. 'Please talk to me, to someone.' Christina shifted in her seat and put her mug down. 'Why aren't you sleeping?'

'I had a nightmare.' Christina admitted. 'I've been having them for a while now.'

'About that day?'

'Yeah, sometimes I'm back in the cave with Belial, sometimes it's his demon.' She rubbed her eyes. 'He almost killed me and I don't even know his name.'

'Chris, we can find out.' Lisa assured her.

'No, I mean what's the point? It's all over now.' Christina said, putting her walls back up. 'He's gone, Belial is gone. We're still here.'

'It's not that simple Chris.' Lisa said.

'Well, I'm making it that simple.' She said, standing up. 'Go get some sleep.' Christina kissed her head as she walked out of the room. Lisa sighed and went back up to her room.

xxxxxx

Later that morning they were all in the kitchen apart from Lauren who was yet to get up. Suddenly, a red mist began to form in the corner of the room catching their attention. 'Chris she's doing it again!' Dani yelled, smiling. Christina turned to face the mist as Lauren appeared in front of them, grinning.

'I'm getting the hang of this!' Lauren said as she projected herself into the kitchen from her bedroom. 'I didn't end up in the basement this time.' She said proudly.

'Well done.' Kathrine said. 'Now come down for real and have some breakfast.'

'Yes ma'am.' Lauren saluted before disappearing.

'It's not fair, I want a new power.' Dani said, playing with her bowl of cereal.

'And I'm sure you'll get one.' Christina said. 'I didn't have all of mine until I was like twenty-five.'

'As far as I know, I have all of mine. They all came at once when I was sixteen.' Katherine told her.

'It's different for all of us Dan. Just be patient.' Amy said, rubbing her arm. The television was on quietly in the background when Katherine noticed something.

'Chris, can you turn the volume up on the tele?' She asked, Christina obliging as a news reader began a story.

'What's up Kath?' Lisa asked.

'I thought I saw something…..' She said, as the report went back to images of an alleyway where a man had been killed earlier that morning. 'There.' She said. 'Look at the markings on the wall.'

'They look like…..' Christina said.

'Scorch marks.' Lisa finished for her.

'Like, from a demon?' Amy asked. 'What demons make scorch marks?

'Ones who use energy as a power source.' Katherine said. 'We need to go there, find out what happened.'

'I agree.' Christina said, as everyone started moving. Lauren came into the room shortly after and looked around.

'Where's everyone going?' She asked.

'We have a demon to find.' Christina told her.

'But I haven't eaten breakfast.' Lauren said as Lisa threw a bit of toast at her. 'Thanks.'

'Eat and get dressed. Be at the car in ten minutes.' Lisa said, heading for the stairs.

'Lisa, grab some potions!' Amy called after her.

xxxxxx

By the time they pulled up to the road leading to the alley way, all police cars and reporters had gone. Their jobs had been done and there was only a strip of police tape blocking the scene. Katherine lifted the tape so they could all cross under it, before following her sisters into the alleyway. 'It feels weird down here.' Amy said.

'Weird how?' Lauren asked her.

'I don't know how to explain it. It feels dark.' Amy confirmed. Christina had walked over to the wall with the scorch marks. She ran her hand gently across the blackened wall and soot came off on her hands.

'This is fresh.' Christina said. 'Definitely what killed the guy.' Lisa was doing a circle of the alley way when she came face to face with a man.

'Jesus!' She said, jumping back from him.

'Lise?' Dani walked up behind her.

'Ghost.' Lisa told them.

'Got it.' Dani said. 'The guy from the news?' She asked as Lisa nodded.

'What's your name?' Lisa asked him.

_'__You can see me?' _He asked, shocked.

'I can, they cant.' Lisa told him. 'Tell me your name.'

_'__Sam, my name is Sam Jones.' _He said. _'Am I dead?' _

'Hi Sam.' Lisa started. 'Yeah, I'm really sorry.'

_'__Oh, okay.' _He looked around the alley. _'I died here?' _

'You were killed here this morning, do you remember anything?' Lisa asked as he looked at her, confused.

'What's going on Lisa?' Katherine asked.

'He's in shock, confused. Sometimes the newly dead don't realise it, they can't understand right away.'

_'__Do you know who killed me?' _He asked.

'We're here to try and find that out.' Lisa told him. 'Do you remember anything about this morning?'

_'__My wife, and my girls, they're going to be so worried.' _He sobbed. _'I can't leave them alone.' _

'I know you're scared Sam, but the police will take care off them. Right now I need you to tell me what you remember about this morning.'

_'__I was walking to work, like always. This guy came out of nowhere.'_

'What did he look like? Did he have any tattoos, or features you remember?'

_'__No, he was just a man.' _Sam thought back. _'But then he shot fire out of his hands. Isn't that crazy?' _

'It's not crazy Sam.' Lisa smiled sadly at him.

_'__I need to go, I have to see Lucy.' _He said.

'Sam, wait.' Lisa said, but he vanished before her eyes. 'Shit.'

'Is he gone?' Dani asked.

'Yeah, he went to find his wife.'

'Did he say anything about the man who attacked him?' Katherine asked.

'Just that he looked like a regular guy until he shot fire from his hands.' Lisa told them.

'But why here? Why this guy?' Christina wondered, studying the area around them. 'He wasn't a demon, or a wizard, so why him?'

'Maybe it was to get us out here.' Amy suggested, as she looked down the alleyway.

'What makes you say that Aimes?' Lauren asked.

'Because I think that's him.' She said, pointing down the alley. Sure enough, there was a man blocking their only exit, a ball of fire in front of his chest.

'This is bad.' Lisa said as they moved into a group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They were in a cluster, Christina at the front, as the man walked slowly towards them. 'Anyone see another way out of here?' Christina asked.

'No, only the way we came in.' Katherine confirmed.

'Great.' Christina whispered, preparing her own energy ball. The demon stopped momentarily but only to smile before carrying on. 'Back up guys.' She said. They did so, moving slowly away from her as her energy grew. The demon shot a fire ball from his hand towards her, so she shot one back. The energy met in the middle and exploded in a shower of red and blue. 'Who are you?' Christina called to him. 'Why did you kill that man?'

'I needed a reason to get you here of course. Although I didn't want you all to come together, one or two would have done.'

'Why?' She asked as he got even closer.

'So I can say I killed one of the witches who killed Belial.' He grinned. 'There are lots of unhappy demons in the world since you killed their favourite leader.'

'Oh well, I'm sure they'll get over it.' Christina said as another fireball came at her. This time she put up a shield but the fire shot right through it. It struck her in the shoulder and sent her crashing into the wall behind.

'Chris!' Kathrine and Amy ran over to her as Lisa stepped forward took a potion from her pocket. She launched it at the demon but it only connected with one of his attacks. The explosion sent her to the ground, leaving Lauren and Dani standing up against the demon.

'Any ideas?' Dani asked Lauren as Amy moved to see if Lisa was okay. Lauren's head fell and she left her body, appearing behind the demon and tapping him on the shoulder. He turned and shot a fire ball but it went right through her. Whilst this was happening, Dani threw one of her potions at the demons back and it exploded, sending him back down the alley and crashing to the ground. There was a large wound on his back. Lauren came back to her own body and smiled at Dani. 'Nice move.' Dani complimented.

'You too.' Lauren said, as the rest of their sisters came to stand by them. The demon looked between them all and grimaced, thinking better of it and running back down the alley. 'Yeah, you better run.' Lauren called after him.

'Lauren, really?' Katherine shook her head.

'So much for killing us.' Lisa said, rubbing her neck. She looked over to her sisters. 'Chris, you're bleeding.'

'It's just a flesh wound, it'll heal.' She had her hand pressed over her right shoulder where blood was seeping through her hand. 'He was lower level, an energy ball from an upper level demon would have killed me.'

'That's comforting.' Amy said. 'Can we just get out of this alley way please.'

'Absolutely.' Katherine said, leading Christina back to the car with the others following.

xxxxxx

Back in the kitchen, Amy was pressing a cold towel to Christina's shoulder. 'Mother f…' Christina winced and looked away.

'Sorry.' Amy said.

'No, it's fine.' Christina lied. 'Keep going.'

'I really wish you'd let me make a healing potion.' Dani said.

'No point wasting ingredients.' Christina said.

'There not being wasted if they're helping.' Lauren said.

'No, alright. I'm fine.'

'Oh my God Christina, if you say you're fine one more time, I swear.' Katherine said, agitated.

'Sorry.' Christina whispered.

'And stop saying sorry.' Lisa said. 'You don't have anything to be sorry for.'

'What I'd like to know is why demons are suddenly able to get through your shields.' Katherine said.

'Maybe the amulet messed up your powers?' Lauren suggested.

'Or maybe you're just scared.' Amy said, looking at her big sister. 'Scared of your power.'

'Why would I be scared of my own magic?' Christina asked, wincing again as Amy taped up her shoulder.

'You tell us.' Amy said.

'I think you know the answer already Aimes.' Christina sat forwards.

'You need to say it Chris.' Amy said sympathetically. 'You need to say it, not me.' Christina put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes.

'Whatever it is, you can talk to us.' Dani said, sitting down next to her. Lauren was cross legged on the floor and Katherine put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'I'm scared that….' She cleared her throat and looked at them all. 'I'm scared that, without the amulet on, I'm not strong enough.'

'What do you mean?' Lisa asked.

'When I used my power with that thing on, I felt indestructible. Without it I just feel weaker, like I wont be able to protect you without it. Every time I use too much magic I pass out, that didn't happen with the amulet on.'

'Is that why you're holding back, so you don't pass out?' Lauren asked. Christina nodded.

'Chris, the amulet has side affects, remember what Robert said?' Lisa sat forwards. 'Think of it like coming down from a high. Your body wants what it shouldn't have, what it doesn't really need.'

'And Chris, just so you know, you were more than enough before we even knew that amulet existed. So what if you have to take a little nap after killing a demon.' Dani said, rubbing her back. 'Remember that okay.'

'Okay.' Christina said, leaning into her. Dani returned the hug.

'You know you weren't really indestructible, right? Just like super juiced.' Dani added.

'Thanks for that Dani.' Christina smiled.

'Her point is.' Amy continued for her. 'That you don't need it, we don't want you to use it. It just needs time to get out of your system.'

'Dan, why don't we go and see if we can find this demon in the book?' Lauren suggested.

'Good idea.' Dani said, following Lauren out of the room. Lisa took Dani's seat next to Christina.

'See how good talking to us is.' She smiled.

'Yeah I feel better already.' Christina said sarcastically. Lisa grinned and bumped her shoulder, her recently injured shoulder.

'Ouch! Lise!' Christina grabbed her shoulder, smiling at the same time.

'Oh shit, I'm sorry.' Lisa said genuinely.

'It's okay.' Christina said. 'Just watch the shoulder.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'We found him.' Dani announced as they came back down to the living room, book of shadows in hand. Lauren sat down next to Amy, as the rest of their sisters all gathered around.

'Who is he?' Lisa wondered, peering over Dani's shoulder to look at the book.

'His name is Jack.' Dani told them.

'Jack?' Lisa questioned. 'Seriously?'

'That's what it says.' Dani continued. 'Lower level demon, nothing special about him really.'

'Okay, so your standard energy demon draws us out into the open by killing a human.' Christina said, the cogs in her head spinning. 'It doesn't make sense. Lower level demons can be killed by humans, we've seen it before. They wouldn't risk that for nothing.'

'Like that demon in New York who was shot by a police officer.' Katherine reminded them.

'Exactly, so we're supposed to think he's doing this all on his own, to get justice for Belial?'

'Something tells me you don't think so Chris.' Lauren said, sitting forwards.

'No, I don't.' She said, looking at Amy. 'I think you were right. I think the same person who sent the electricity demon also sent Jack.'

'So we do have another Belial situation on our hands.' Lisa said.

'It's too much of a coincidence.' Christina lent back in her seat. 'This much demonic activity in the space of a few days. The only other time it's been this active is when we were facing Belial.'

'Dani, Lauren, can you make more potions again please?' Kathrine asked.

'Sure.' Dani said, Lauren nodding along. They got up and left the room, leaving the remaining sisters in silence. Christina was leaning on her hands, biting her nails.

'What is it Chris?' Amy asked, moving to put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

'I've been having nightmares.' She said bluntly.

'We know.' Amy said. 'It's okay.'

'No it's not.'Christina sighed. 'The one I had last night, it felt like more than that.'

'What happened?' Katherine asked.

'I was back in the cave, with Belial. I was hurt, and I couldn't move.' She said, as Lisa shifted uncomfortably. 'He told me that he was going to kill me this time.'

'You think Belial is still alive?' Amy queried.

'No, that always happens in every dream.' Christina told them.

'How long have you been having these dreams?' Katherine said, somewhat annoyed that her sister hadn't confided in her sooner.

'That's not the point.' Christina said. 'In this dream there were three other people in the room, that's never happened before.'

'Who were they?' Lisa asked.

'I don't know. They were just standing in the corner all wearing hoods. I couldn't see their faces.'

'Maybe it was just a dream Chris.' Amy said. 'You have been through a lot.'

'I know.' Christina sighed. 'It just felt so, different.' She looked around at them. 'And I thought you should know.'

'We appreciate you telling us.' Katherine smiled. 'And we'll keep it in mind okay.'

'Okay.' Christina nodded.

xxxxxx

Dani and Lauren came bounding down the stairs a few hours later, Katherine calling them to let them know dinner was ready. 'Smells great Kath.' Dani complimented as everyone sat down.

'Thanks, it's mums chicken pasta recipe.' Katherine said proudly.

'So.' Lauren said as they all began to eat. 'Dani and I were thinking we'd stay home from school for a little while.' They all looked up as Lauren continued quickly. 'Just until this demon issue has been figured out.'

'Don't look at us like that.' Dani said, studying their faces. 'Kath and Chris were here alone the other day and they couldn't vanquish a demon. If there were more of us we could have gotten rid of it for good.'

'She has a point.' Amy said. Christina let out a long breath.

'Can you get your assignments up front?' Christina asked.

'Probably, yeah.' Lauren said.

'Okay, go in tomorrow and get them. Then you can study from home.' She agreed.

'What are we going to do about Jack?' Katherine asks.

'I don't know. Wait until he strikes again?' Amy suggested.

'Or, we could try this new thing I've been reading about.' Lisa said. 'It's called scrying.'

'What's that?' Dani asked.

'Basically, you have a map, a crystal, and something of the demons, and you can channel energy through the crystal to pin point them on the map.'

'We don't have anything of his though.' Katherine said.

'We have the energy he hit Chris with.' Lisa motioned to her shoulder. 'It might be enough.'

'It's definitely enough to give it a go.' Christina said. 'Good work Lise.' She smiled.

'Well I try.' Lisa said, pretending to flip hair over her shoulder.

xxxxxx

They had the map of the city out in front of them and Lisa had a crystal in her hand. 'Right, Chris I think you should do it because the energy is on you.'

'Alright.' Christina said, taking the crystal. 'So I just hold it over the map?'

'Yeah, think about Jack and see what happens.' Lisa told her. Christina let out a long breath and held the crystal above the map. The others watched on as the crystal began to spin in a circle. It got faster and faster but it didn't land anywhere.

'Try moving it around different areas slowly.' Katherine suggested. Christina did so, moving the crystal over the map. The spinning became more erratic until it finally crashed down onto a spot.

'Woah.' Christina said. 'Got him.'

'It worked.' Dani said, leaning forward and reading the location. 'The corner of Holloway and Green? She asked the room.

'What?' Christina said, looking at her youngest sister.

'Have you been there before?' Amy asked, feeling something coming from Christina.

'I had a case a few years ago on Holloway Street. There's an old warehouse on the end.'

'What kind of warehouse?' Lauren asked.

'They made shoes, at least that's what their sign said.' Christina said. 'It closed down a few months after my case was finalised.'

'What was your case?' Amy wondered.

'A woman was murdered by her partner a few houses down.' Christina told them.

'Shit.' Dani said. 'Did you have to go into the warehouse at all?'

'No, it had nothing to do with it.' Christina told them.

'So this is just a coincidence?' Lisa wondered.

'There's only one way to find out.' Katherine said. 'We go take a look.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katherine pulled the car to a stop outside the abandoned warehouse. Sure enough, there was a decaying sign on the front of the building reading 'Smith and Bailey Shoe Manufacturers.' They all filed out of the car and looked around. It was getting late and the sky had just begun to turn dark. 'Tell me again why we came here at night?' Dani asked as they walked towards the door.

'Because we need to figure this out.' Amy said as she reached for the door handle.

'Wait.' Christina said, looking up at some smashed in windows. They all looked at her before she began to speak again. 'Lauren, can you project in there and make sure it's empty?'

'Good idea.' Lauren said, focusing her breathing. Her head dropped and she left her body. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and took in a sharp breath.

'And?' Dani prompted.

'It's clear. At least, this floor is.' Lauren confirmed. Amy shook the door but it wouldn't open, they could hear chains rattling from the other side.

'Locked tight.' Amy said. 'Chris can you….'

'Yeah.' Christina stepped up to the door and held out her hand. A small orb of blue began glowing in her palm before shooting away from her into the door. It went right through the wood of the door and the chain behind it. They heard the chains crash to the ground as Christina pushed the door open. They walked in cautiously, looking at the worn down interior. The remaining cabinets were charred and falling apart, the walls were dark and the floor seemed to quake underneath their every step.

'What happened here?' Lisa wondered out loud. Everything was falling apart and covered in something like dirt. Katherine walked over to the wall and put her hand gently on it. As she set her hand on the wall the vision came to her. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she was transported back a year. There were flames surrounding her and she could hear people screaming. She lifted her hand from the wall and just like that she was back in the present, Lauren's hand on her shoulder.

'You okay?' Lauren asked her.

'Yeah.' Katherine said, turning to the group. 'There was a fire. It destroyed almost everything apart from the main structure. We need to be careful walking around.'

'Maybe Jack isn't here.' Lisa said looking up at the charred ceiling.

'Then why would the crystal have landed here?' Christina asked.

'I have no idea, but this place seems pretty deserted.' Lisa said, taking a step to her right. Just as she put her foot on the wooden floor, it snapped underneath her. The weight of her body sent her crashing through the floorboards and onto the ground below.

'Lisa!' Dani yelled, the others following as they ran to the hole in the floor. Dani peered over the edge carefully. 'Lisa?' She called again.

'I'm okay.' They heard from the darkness below. 'I think.'

'I said be careful!' Katherine called after her.

'I know, but I found the basement.' Lisa said.

'Not funny.' Christina said. 'Can you see any stairs?'

'No, I can't see much of anything.' Lisa confirmed. She took her phone out of her pocket and shone the torch.

'Well, stay there. We'll come to you.' Amy said. 'Come on.' Amy motioned to the rest of them as they went in search of the basement door.

xxxxxx

They managed to find the door leading down to the basement. Katherine once again told them to be careful as Christina led the way down the rickety staircase. 'Lisa.' She called once they reached the bottom. They had to duck their heads to get into the room before they could stand upright again.

'What the hell is this place?' Lauren wondered aloud as they walked into the small room.

'Lisa!' Christina called once more.

'Over here.' Lisa said. They followed her voice and found her by several filing cabinets.

'What's that?' Dani asked, coming by her side.

'Old records of some kind.' Lisa said, flipping through some pages.

'Let me see them.' Amy said, coming to her other side. She took a few of the pages. 'These are medical records.' She said after a moment.

'Why would there be medical records in filing cabinets in the basement of a shoe factory?' Lisa asked.

'We can talk about it later.' Christina said. 'Right now we need to go home and sort you out.' She came to Lisa's back.

'What are you talking about?' Lisa asked, confused.

'You have blood coming through your shirt.' Christina told her, lifting the fabric to reveal a nasty scrape down her lower back. 'You must have fallen on something, or scraped it on the way down.'

'Kath, can you put some of these in your bag?' Lisa asked, handing her a stack of papers.

'Sure, if it gets us out of here faster.' She said, taking the files.

'Hang on.' Dani said, looking up. 'Do you hear that?' she asked quietly. They all remained silent and listened to the floorboards creaking above them. Christina put her finger to her lips to keep everyone quiet before motioning to Lauren. Lauren nodded in recognition and left her body. She reappeared at the top of the stairs and looked out into the main room. She quickly moved behind the door so she wouldn't be spotted, and watched Jack and three other demons she didn't recognise. They were walking around as if they were looking for someone. Lauren quickly returned to her body and mouthed 'Jack' to her sisters. Before they could make a plan of action, the room began to shake. Pieces of already damaged wood fell around them as the ceiling began to cave in. Christina quickly pulled Katherine and Dani towards the group and made a forcefield around them. Christina's shield was being bombarded with flying debris as the demons collapsed the floor above them. Her arms were feigning under the weight of everything from the floor above, even with the added energy coming from her sisters around her.

'I can't hold it.' She whispered, her voice straining as a heavy wooden cabinet hit the shield.

'Just hang on Chris.' Katherine encouraged, her hand on her big sister's back. 'Can you force your energy out?' She wondered.

'Jack will definitely know we're here if she does that.' Lisa said.

'Do we have another choice?' Amy asked.

'Guys!' Christina said weakly, her arms shaking. Her eyes began to swirl with crystal blue the more power she used as she looked pleadingly at her sisters.

'Hang on.' Lauren said as she left her body again. A second late she was back. 'They're gone.' She confirmed.

'Chris now.' Katherine said.

'Ahhh.' Christina yelled, putting everything she had into sending her energy upwards, moving the debris away from them. There was a bright flash of light before everything went dark again as the final few planks of wood settled on the ground around them. Christina sank to her knees and fell forwards into Amy, who caught her safely.

'Shit.' Dani said, letting out a breath.

'Everyone okay?' Katherine asked around.

'Yeah, fine.' They confirmed.

'We need to get out of here.' Katherine said, taking over the big sister role for Christina. 'Before Jack comes back.'

'I'll help you with Chris.' Lauren said to Katherine.

'We'll work on clearing a path out of this place.' Lisa said, looking around.

xxxxxx

Katherine was behind the wheel as they drove home. Lisa was next to her in the front, putting pressure on the scrape on her back, they had settled Christina in the middle, head resting on Amy, and Lauren and Dani filled up the back. 'How's the scrape?' Katherine asked, glancing at Lisa.

'It's not too bad, could have been worse.' Lisa confirmed, sitting still for the first time on the journey.

'Is Chris okay?' Katherine asked Amy.

'I think so, her body feels tired but that's normal for her.' Amy confirmed.

'We're lucky she was with us.' Lauren said. 'Otherwise we would have been crushed.'

'That reminds me, Lauren.' Lisa turned in her seat. 'When you checked the room, you told us 'they' were gone, not Jack. Who else was up there?'

'I'm not sure, three other demons. They were all dressed in black cloaks so I couldn't see their faces.' Lisa shot Katherine and Amy a look.

'What are we missing?' Dani asked, looking to Lauren who shrugged.

'Christina had a dream last night, about Belial and the cave.' Katherine swallowed her emotion as she continued. 'She said there were three other demons in the room with her, all in black hooded cloaks.'

'So what does that mean?' Dani asked.

'I have no idea.' Katherine said. 'We need to talk to Chris.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Amy was upstairs with Christina whilst the others were all in the kitchen. They had shared out the medical records they found at the shoe factory and were reading intently. After a moment Dani looked up. 'I have no idea what I'm looking for.' She said, waving the paper around. 'How do we even know these records have anything to do with whatever is happening?'

'That's kind of the point isn't it? We don't know what's happening.' Lisa said. they had cleaned and dressed the wound on her back and she was leaning forward, trying not to put any pressure on it.

'They might be nothing.' Katherine said. 'But we need to be sure.'

'Hopefully Amy's having more luck.' Lauren said. 'This is her job after all, she knows what everything means better than we do.'

'Hopefully.' Katherine said. There were lots of charts and pictures of the human body. Many names had been redacted, but there were simple things they could understand. 'I keep seeing 'test failed' and 'trial unsuccessful' written in here.' Katherine told them.

'Whoever wrote mine has to have the worlds worst handwriting, I can't make out most of it.' Lauren said.

'Maybe it was some sort of drug test, like to find a new cure for something.' Lisa said.

'This is so frustrating!' Dani said, getting up and pacing the room. 'I'm making coffee.'

Xxxxxx

Christina woke up at home in her bed. Her vision was slightly blurry for a moment but she quickly rubbed the fuzziness away and sat up slowly. She noticed Amy sitting at her dressing table. 'Aimes.' She said, clearing her throat. Amy turned from her seat and smiled.

'Hey sleepyhead.' Amy came over and sat next to her on the bed as Christina pulled herself into a sitting position. 'How do you feel?'

'Like a building fell on us.' Christina let out a breath. 'Is everyone okay?'

'Everyone's fine, they're downstairs.' Amy told her.

'And how long was I out for?'

'A couple of hours.' Amy said, Christina nodding.

'What were you doing over there?' Christina asked. Amy went back to the table and picked up the files before coming back to the bed.

'Looking through the files we found, see if they mean anything.'

'And?' Christina asked, taking a few bits of paper from the file.

'As far as I can tell, they're reports on patients who were in a medical trial.'

'Like finding a cure for cancer?'

'Kind of.' Amy said. 'The medications here wouldn't be used for cancer treatment.'

'What would they be used for?' Christina asked.

'That's the thing, nothing.' Amy said as Christina looked at her, confused. 'These drugs wouldn't be combined, for any reason.' Amy said as she turned over a few more pages. Her eyes were drawn to the top of the next page and she froze.

'Aimes?' Christina asked. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, it's Jack.' She said, looking to Christina.

'What's Jack?' Christina asked.

'Look.' Amy showed her the paper.

'Patient forty-eight, male, twenty-nine, Jack Simmonds.' Christina looked back up to her. 'You think this is demon Jack?

'Would make sense.' Amy said. 'Why he'd be there.'

'We need to tell the others.' Christina said, trying to get out of bed. 'Come on.' She stood but her coordination was still a little off, Amy grasping her arm as she lent on the bedside table.

'Easy.' Amy said. 'Let me help.' Christina smiled as they slowly made their way downstairs.

xxxxxx

'Hey.' Lisa said as she saw Amy and Christina walk into the kitchen. Amy was supporting Christina's waist as she sat her down at the kitchen counter.

'Hey.' Christina smiled. 'Everyone good?'

'We are now.' Katherine said, reaching over and squeezing her arm. 'And thanks for saving us.'

'Any time.' Christina grinned. Dani came over and put a coffee in front of her.

'Oh my god I love you so much.' Christina said, smelling the coffee as Dani hugged her from behind. 'Lisa, how's your back?

'Nothing a nice long bath won't fix.' She said.

'Amy, we have had no luck with these files.' Lauren said leaning back in her chair. 'Help us!'

'Well, that's why we came down.' Amy said. 'We found Jack in one of the files.'

'What? How?' Dani asked, sitting across from them.

'He was a patient.' Amy confirmed.

'A patient for what?' Katherine asked. 'We thought it could be some sort of medical trial.'

'I agree.' Amy said. 'And Jack was a part of it.'

'What, so the shoe factory was a front for a demon hospital?' Lisa wondered.

'Unless…' Christina started.

'Unless what?' Lauren prompted.

'Chris I can feel your brain working.' Amy said.

'Sorry, but what if it wasn't a trial to cure something, what if it was a trial to create something.'

'Create something like….?' Dani paused. 'Like demons.'

'They were engineering demons, turning humans into demons through DNA injections, and combinations of cocktails.' Amy rambled.

'You said it yourself Aimes, these drugs would never be used together.' Christina reminded her.

'But who is doing it? And why?' Lauren asked.

'Could make a nice demon army for yourself.' Lisa commented.

'Chris, we almost forgot.' Katherine said, looking around the room.

'What is it?' Christina asked.

'Those hooded figures from your dream were at the shoe factory.' Katherine told her. Christina looked at her, stunned for a moment.

'But how is that possible? It was a dream and I'd never seen them before that.'

'We don't know.' Lauren said. 'But I definitely saw three hooded demons, with Jack, right before the floor collapsed.

'So it was more than just a dream.' Christina said to confirm it to herself more than anyone.

'Chris, I was thinking….' Katherine started.

'No, we're not doing that.' Christina said, trying to stand but she was still slightly shaky. Amy was there to back her up.

'Doing what?' Lisa asked.

'Sometimes when I go into people's memories, or dreams, I can help fill in missing pieces.' Katherine explained.

'I'm confused.' Dani said.

'Okay, so Chris can only remember seeing these demons in her dream, nothing about what they actually did. It was a tiny section of probably a much longer dream.'

'So you can go back in the dream with her, and fast forward and rewind things she doesn't remember from it, essentially.' Lauren said.

'Exactly.' Katherine said.

'No.' Christina said. 'It's too dangerous.'

'Why is it dangerous?' Amy asked.

'We tried it once when we were younger.' Katherine said.

'And?' Lisa prompted.

'And, Katherine had a seizure because of the amount of strain it put on her, and I lost my memory of the two days before it.' Christina told them.

'Shit.' Dani commented.

'That was a while ago Chris. I'm much better with my powers now.'

'I know you are.' Christina sighed. 'I didn't mean to imply you weren't, it's just….'

'This has been a rough day.' Katherine said, coming over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. 'You're exhausted, I think we're all pretty worn out, so why don't we sleep on it and decide tomorrow?'

'Okay, fair enough.' Christina gave in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Katherine was sitting in the kitchen with Lauren and Dani. They had just finished eating breakfast and were either reading the paper or, in Dani's case, watching the television. After taking a break to sip her coffee, Lauren turned to Katherine. 'So, what does it feel like when you go into people's heads? As far as I know you've only done it to Chris.' Katherine stopped reading and looked to her.

'I'm not sure how to explain it really. It's like getting a tiny glimpse into someone's mind. It kind of feels like a dream, like I'm invading their personal space. I've only done it to Christina and mum a couple of times when she was teaching me.'

'Does it hurt?' Dani asked, turning her attention away from the tele.

'Sometimes, depending on how deep the person has buried the memory, or how much they do or don't remember.'

'What happened when you had the seizure?' Lauren asked.

'Chris and I were both practicing our powers, I was sixteen, I'd only just discovered my powers.' She thought back. 'We were really pushing our limits, Chris had already blown the front of the garage door off.'

'So that's what happened!' Dani said. 'I always thought that was weird.'

'Anyway, we were just trying to see how far into someone's mind I could go. Chris said she hadn't had a dream that night so I went in to see if I could find one.'

'Did you?' Lauren prompted her to continue.

'No, next thing I know mum is leaning over me and Chris just looked confused.' Katherine sighed. 'Mum said that I hadn't gone into her mind properly, which is why I ended up erasing her memories instead of searching for some.'

'So mum taught you how to do it the correct way.' Dani said.

'Basically yeah. The mind is really delicate, which is why I don't go into many people's minds if I don't have to.'

Amy and Lisa came into the room. 'Whose mind are you invading now Kath?' Lisa grinned, sitting down next to her.

'No ones, I was just explaining how it works. Kind of.' Katherine told them.

'No offence Kath but I really hope you never have to go into my mind.' Lisa continued.

'I second that.' Amy said as she was pouring her coffee. 'Lisa's brain seems like an odd place to be.'

'Is Christina still asleep?' Amy asked, sitting with them.

'I guess so.' Katherine said. 'Her eyes did that odd colour change thing last night. Like they used to when she was wearing the amulet.'

'I didn't notice.' Lauren said. 'What do you think it means?'

'No idea.' Katherine admitted.

'Why is everyone up so early.' Christina said groggily as she walked into the kitchen.

'Chris, it's ten am.' Lisa told her.

'Really?' She sat down and laid her head on the table.

'Still tired?' Dani questioned.

'Am I that obvious?' Christina mumbled.

'Have you decided what you want to do Chris?' Katherine reached over and started playing with the sleeve of her sisters top. Christina lifted her head and sighed. She turned to Lauren and Dani first.

'There's nothing about these guys in the book?' She asked.

'There aren't any records relating to demons in hoods. If we saw their faces we might be able to find them.' Dani told her.

'Damn it.' Christina said. She tapped on the counter nervously and bit her lip. 'Why do you keep going into my brain. Can't you pick on someone else.' Katherine smiled.

'I'd love to Chris, believe me I've seen enough of your mind for a lifetime.' Katherine played along. 'But right now it's your dream we need.'

'I know.' Christina said. 'And I trust you.' She smiled at Katherine. 'Let's do it.'

xxxxxx

'What can we do to help?' Lisa asked. They had moved up to the spell room on the top floor, sitting in a circle with Katherine and Christina in the middle facing each other.

'If we tell you to, you need to make physical contact with us, just like last time.' Katherine said.

'What if we can't tell them?' Christina made a good point.

'Alright, you know how Chris would tense up or grit her teeth? If you see anything like that we need you to ground us a little bit.'

'Got it.' Amy confirmed. Katherine looked at Christina and they both let out a long breath.

'Let's do this.' Katherine said. She held out her hands for Christina to take and they both closed their eyes.

After a moment they were both back underground in the cave with Belial. They were watching everything unfold. Katherine could see Christina on the ground in a pool of her own blood as the demon continued to make cuts to his puppet. 'Jesus.' She whispered out loud.

'What's happening Kath?' Dani asked.

'Nothing.' Christina answered for her. 'We're back in the cave.'

'Can you see the hooded demons?' Lauren wondered.

'Not yet, Kath fast forward a bit.' Christina said. Katherine obliged and she began to slip through the dream like a movie on fast forward. Katherine tried to remove herself from what was happening, but seeing about what Christina went through was a lot different than just hearing about it. 'Stop.' Christina said. 'There.' She turned in the dream to face the corner of the room. Katherine followed and, sure enough, there were three cloaked demons in the corner. 'This is all I remember from the dream.'

'Okay, so we need to go forwards.' Katherine said, gripping Christina's hands tighter. Katherine began to focus on the dream, specifically trying to make Christina remember what happened next.

'Kath.' Christina whispered, her face grimacing in pain.

'I know.' Katherine said. 'Hang on.' Lisa took that as a sign so she reached out and put her hand on Katherine's leg. Dani did the same for Christina, the others ready to jump in.

'Kath I can't.' Christina said, hunching over in pain as her nose began to bleed.

'Oh god.' Lauren said, putting another hand on Christina. 'Guys Chris is bleeding. Kath!'

'We're so close, I can feel it.' Katherine told them. 'Just a few more seconds….' Katherine said before they both fell forwards. Their hands were still linked and they were back in Christina's dream. They watched as the figures walked towards the cage where Christina was being held. They lifted their heads and took off their hoods. One of them knelt down beside Christina and lifted the amulet from her chest. He looked it over before turning back to the others. He nodded at them before they all disappeared.

Christina woke up with a start, falling backwards and leaning on her hands. Dani was by her side in a moment to calm her down. 'It's alright, you're back.' She assured her.

'Kath.' Christina said, crawling back over to her sister. Katherine was unresponsive as Christina lifted her head. 'Kath come on, don't do this.' Christina pleaded. The others watched on anxiously just as Katherine began to have a seizure. 'Shit.' Christina quickly went to her back and laid her down on the floor, holding her head to make sure she didn't hurt herself. 'Lise can you get her arms, someone hold her legs please.' They all did as they were told.

'What do we do!' Lauren panicked.

'Nothing.' Christina told them. 'If I remember one thing from last time we just need her to ride it out.'

'It's magically induced so medication won't have an affect.' Amy clarified for her.

'Come on Kath.' Christina said. And after a few frightening minutes the seizure stopped. They all relaxed as Katherine did, Christina dropping her head to Katherine and sighing.

'Is she okay?' Dani asked.

'I think so.' Christina said. 'I knew this was a bad idea.' She ran her hands through her hair.

'What happened Chris?' Lisa asked. But before she could respond Katherine's eyes fluttered open.

'Hey.' Christina said, looking down at her.

'You're nose is bleeding.' Katherine said. Christina touched the blood with her fingers before wiping it away on her sleeve.

'It's fine.' Christina assured her.

'Did I have a seizure?' Katherine asked.

'Yep, a big one.' Christina said. 'Had us all really worried for a minute.'

'I'm okay.' Katherine said. 'Get me up.' Christina held one arm as Amy took the other, lifting her into a sitting position. 'That was intense.' She said, as they all burst out into nervous laughter.

'Kath you idiot.' Christina lent her head on Katherine's shoulder, not sure weather to laugh or cry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'So I think these demons have found a way to dream walk.' Katherine said.

'That's creepy.' Dani said.

'They went into Christina's dreams to see if she had the amulet and she did.' Katherine told them.

'They acknowledged the amulet and then left, it was clearly what they were after.' Christina said as she flipped through the book.

'So what did they look like?' Lauren asked.

'There was one older guy who just looked like grandpa.' Katherine said.

'Seriously?' Lisa raised her eyebrows.

'She's not kidding. Are hair, wrinkles, glasses.' Christina said. 'If you saw him on the street you'd think he was just a sweet old grandad.'

'Then the other two were younger, but like polar opposites of each other. One was dark, brown eyes, beard. He looked really sinister.'

'And the other one was this guy.' Christina said, turning the book around to the group. There was a picture of a blonde, blue eyed young man.

'Rex.' Lauren read his name. 'Sounds like what you'd name a dog.'

'It says he's one third of a group called the Trinity.' Amy continued reading. 'Alone their powers aren't that different to a regular upper level demon, but combined they are extremely powerful.'

'Rex is an elemental who uses water.' Lisa read over Amy's shoulder.

'So can we safely assume the other two are elementals as well?' Dani asked.

'Probably.' Katherine confirmed. 'But we need to know which elements they use to best defend ourselves against them.'

'I'll keep looking.' Christina said.

'Chris I can help.' Katherine assured her.

'No, you just had a seizure. You need to go and get some rest.' Christina said.

'It's okay Kath, we'll keep her company.' Lisa said.

'Fine, but only a short nap. I'll be back.' Katherine started to leave the room.

'Hey, Kath, do that again in the voice of Arnold Schwarzenegger!' Lisa said, grinning.

'Goodbye sisters.' Katherine called over her shoulder.

xxxxxx

It had been a couple of hours and Christina was left in the kitchen with only Lauren for company. They had been going through the book carefully and hadn't managed to find either of the other two demons. 'Do you want some more coffee?' Lauren asked as she rose from her seat.

'No, thanks.' Christina said, running a hand through her hair. She looked up to the clock and noticed that it was two in the morning. 'Lauren, go to bed.' She said.

'I'm okay.' Lauren said. 'I want to help.'

'I know you do.' Christina sighed. 'But you need to go to school with Dani to get your assignments in the morning.'

'Dan can drive, I'll sleep in the car.' Lauren assured her. She sat next to her sister and put a hand over Christina's. 'I don't want to leave you down here with your brain going crazy. I'm here for moral support and uplifting commentary.' She grinned.

'Sure you are.' Christina smiled. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, besides, I don't think I could sleep after drinking most of the coffee.'

'You did manage a whole pot, I'm impressed.' Christina said. She flipped over another page and stopped. Staring back at her was the face of the other young demon, dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes. 'This is him.' She said as Lauren lent over her shoulder. 'His name is Jonah and he's an upper level demon who uses earth as power.'

'So basically, he can control anything natural on the earth? That's not fair.' Lauren commented.

'He may have limitations, we don't know.' Christina tried to reassure her. 'At least we know two of them now.'

'No sign of the older guy?' Lauren asked.

'Not yet.' Christina said, as she marked the page and continued through the book. 'I don't remember the book being this big.'

'Well to be fair you don't look at it that often.' Lauren said slyly.

'Hey, I look at it plenty.' Christina defended. She saw the look on Lauren's face and let out a breath. 'But not as much as you and Dani.'

'Too bad we're no help though. I don't think I've ever seen a demon in the book who could pass for someone's grandfather.' Lauren admitted.

'Maybe he just isn't in the book.' Christina continued flipping through. 'This book was made by witches in our family recording what they'd seen. Maybe no one has ever seen the third part of the trinity.'

'That's a good point.' Lauren said. 'But we should keep looking.'

'Yes, we should.' Christina said. 'And I will take that coffee.' She smiled as Lauren jumped up to get her some. 'You, however, should not have any more. Ever.'

'But it's so good.' Lauren said. Christina laughed as Lauren re-joined her at the kitchen table.

xxxxxx

Lisa walked into the kitchen at about 6am and found Christina sleeping with her head in the book. She smiled slightly before gently leaning over to Christina and putting her hands on her shoulders. 'Chris, wake up.' She said gently.

'I'm awake.' Christina mumbled without moving or opening her eyes.

'Did you have a fun night?' Lisa asked, pouring some cereal into a bowl. She sat down at the table as Christina lifted her head.

'So much fun.' Christina said sarcastically. 'I found one of the other demons.'

'That's great.' Lisa said. 'Who is he?'

'I'll tell everyone at once when they're up.' Christina lent her head on one hand. 'Do you have to go into work today?'

'No, I don't have anything booked in so Roger is just going to man the desk for me.' Lisa told her. 'What about you? When are they expecting you back in the office?

'Not for another two weeks.' Christina said.

'But you're not happy about that.' Lisa said, eating some cereal. 'Most people love to be signed off work for a month.'

'I'm signed off for medical reasons which I've had to lie about to my entire company. And if I'm signed off, I don't get allocated cases.'

'In other words, you're bored.' Lisa smiled.

'Yes, I'm so bored. What am I supposed to do all day around here? I think I've cleaned this entire house about five times so far.'

'You're supposed to be relaxing. You may have lied about the medical stuff to your office, but you were hurt, pretty bad, so just chill out.'

'I don't do chilling out Lise.' Christina smiled as the rest of their sisters filed into the kitchen.

'Morning.' Christina and Lisa said in unison.

'Morning.' Amy replied, but Lauren was giving Christina a strange look.

'We're you down here all night?' Lauren asked.

'Maybe.' Christina said, stretching her arms.

'She was asleep on the counter when I came down.' Lisa told them.

'Chris! The only reason I went to bed is because you said you'd be right behind me!' Lauren complained. 'I would have stayed.'

'You stayed until three Laur, you did enough.' Christina said. 'Besides, I didn't find anything else after you left.'

'But we did find the other young guy.' Lauren told them.

'Yes, we did.' Christina opened the book to Jonah's page and showed it to the rest of them.

'That's him alright.' Katherine said as she cradled her mug of tea.

'His element is earth, but we don't know exactly what that includes.' Christina said.

'Most elementals do have limits.' Katherine said. 'So, I'd imagine earth includes the ground and anything that grows naturally from it.'

'Like trees.' Dani said.

'Yeah, like trees.' Katherine confirmed. 'But don't quote me on that.'

'And the other guy, the older one, is no where to be found.' Christina said, closing the book. 'So I'm going to assume he's never been seen by or fought with a Cimorelli witch.'

'Great.' Amy said. 'But at least we know he's an elemental.'

'And if the others are water and earth, I can't imagine he'd be the same.' Lisa said.

'Which leaves, air, fire or metal.' Christina said.

'Why not have five elementals? One for each.' Lauren asked.

'Maybe they figured out a power combination strong enough without all five.' Katherine suggested. 'Or, with the amulet they are strong enough without all of the elements.'

'We definitely think they want the amulet?' Dani wanted to clarify.

'What else would they have been doing in Chris's dream.' Lisa said. 'They know we have it now.'

'Which is why we're going to be using the buddy system again.' Amy said. 'No one goes out alone or unarmed.'

'Speaking of going out.' Dani turned to Lauren. 'We should go and get our assignments.'

'Alright, we'll be back soon. Does anyone need anything whilst we're out?' Lauren said as they made their way to the door.

'No, just be careful.' Christina pleaded.

'And take some potions.' Katherine called after them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dani and Lauren walked out of the administration office of their school each with a list of assignments for the next couple of weeks. 'That was easier than I thought.' Lauren said as she put up her umbrella. Rain had steadily begun to pour during their visit.

'Yeah but remind me we need to tell Chris to lie if the school calls her.' Dani said.

'Good point.' Lauren agreed. 'We didn't completely make it up though, Chris _was_ injured, and she shouldn't be alone.'

'Exactly, we're just being good sisters.' Dani said as they walked into the school parking structure towards her car. Lauren put her umbrella down as they made it to the concrete building, shaking the rain from it before securing it to her bag.

'I'm worried that lying is becoming too easy for this family.' Lauren said as they stopped at Dani's car.

'It's a skill, why not use it.' Dani grinned and unlocked the car. Before she could pull her door open there was a loud crash. Something smashed into the back window, shattering it and sending glass everywhere. 'Shit!' Dani said, as she knelt for cover and looked behind them. 'Lauren you okay?'

'I'm fine.' Lauren replied. She made her way around to Dani's side of the car and pulled her in front of the hood. 'What the hell was that?'

'Might have something to do with her.' Dani pointed to a tall woman standing in the middle of the parking structure. She was wearing a long red cloak and had tattoos covering her arms and one side of her face. Her eyes were sparkling silver and her hands were balled at her sides.

'What potions do you have?' Lauren asked.

'Two exploding ones and a freezing one.' Dani confirmed.

'Okay, so give them to me but keep an exploding one.' Lauren said as Dani rummaged in her pocket and pulled out the small vials, handing two of them to Lauren. 'Can you disappear and sneak up on her, throw the other one?'

'I can try.' Dani confirmed as she vanished. Lauren looked up from the hood cautiously and saw the woman still standing there. Lauren watched her turn her head, almost as if…..

'Dani! Watch out!' Lauren stood and yelled but it was too late. The demon shot out a hand and sent Dani flying. She appeared mid flight before crashing into the windscreen of a nearby car. The potion fell from her hand and was destroyed as they both hit the ground. Lauren carefully made her way to Dani behind a row of cars. As she got to her, she watched the demon stalk slowly towards them. Dani was pulling some glass from her hair as Lauren knelt beside her. 'Come on, get up.' Lauren said, hauling Dani to her feet.

'That hurt.' Dani said, trying to crack her neck.

'Who are you?' Lauren asked as they slowly backed away from the demon. She followed their steps before answering.

'I want the amulet.' She said.

'Yeah, that didn't answer my question.' Lauren said, still walking backwards slowly with Dani clasping her arm.

'You don't need to know who I am, just give me the amulet and I can leave you alone.' She said.

'We don't have it, sorry.' Dani said as she took the other exploding potion from Lauren's pocket. Lauren felt the movement and looked to Dani who nodded gently.

'The masters dream walked your sister, we know you have it.' She hissed.

'In that case then of course we'll just give it to you.' Dani said patronisingly.

'You're lying.' The demon said, getting more frustrated.

'What makes you say that?' Dani questioned.

'Enough of this!' The demon roared. 'Give me the…..' But before she could finish Dani threw the exploding potion. The demon sent a blast of air from her hands and it blew up in the air. The distraction was enough for Lauren to throw the freezing potion, hitting the demon in the chest and turning her to stone. They both let out a breath.

'I didn't know it would turn her to stone.' Dani said.

'I'm not complaining.' Lauren said. 'Let's get out of here, we can get the car later.' She tugged Dani towards the main road and they quickly made their way down the street in the direction of home.

xxxxxx

Dani and Lauren burst through the door, shocking Katherine who was sitting reading her book in the living room. 'Woah.' She said, turning to face them. 'What's going on?' She asked, getting up and going over to them.

'Demon.' Lauren panted, bending over and leaning on her knees.

'Did you run all the way from school?' Katherine asked. 'Where's your car?'

'Had to leave it, this crazy bitch tried to kill us in the parking lot.' Dani said.

'What?' Lisa asked, catching the end of the conversation as she came down the stairs.

'Get everyone down here now.' Katherine said as Lisa nodded and ran back up the stairs to get Amy and Christina.

They were all sitting in the living room moments later with worried looks on their faces. Christina had brought the book with her and Lauren was flipping through it, trying to find the demon as Dani was telling them what happened. 'She literally told us that her masters dream walked Christina, and that she wanted the amulet.'

'Did she say anything about what they were planning on doing with it?' Lisa asked.

'No, we didn't get that far.' Dani told them. 'At least we know how the freezing potion works now.'

'Anything in the book Laur?' Amy asked.

'No, it's like she doesn't exist.' Lauren confirmed, closing the book.

'Was there anything distinctive about her?' Christina asked.

'Nothing apart from silver eyes and loads of tattoos.' Lauren said.

'Tattoos? What did they look like?' Christina asked.

'They were like vines, and flowers, with some birds I think.' Lauren said.

'She had like tribal patterns on one side of her face too.' Dani added. Christina thought for a moment before getting up and grabbing some paper and a pen. She started to sketch something as the others watched. After a moment she placed the paper in front of her sisters.

'Did any of them look like this?' She asked. They were looking at a circle with the insides of a maze, some sections coloured in, others void of colour.

'Yeah, it was smaller, but I think it was on the side of her neck.' Dani confirmed. 'You've seen it before?'

'When we were fighting Jack in the alley, as his hand opened to form an energy ball I saw it on his palm.'

'So this is some sort of club?' Lisa wondered. 'Join us and get an ugly tattoo.'

'Hang on.' Amy said, as she too got up and ran into the kitchen. She came back with the medical records they had taken from the shoe factory. 'Look.' She said, putting the files down on the table. On the back of every folder was a small stamp, many faded from the fire but others visible enough to make sense of.

'It's the same.' Katherine said. 'Which means she was turned into a demon in the same lab as Jack.'

'It also means there could be more, probably are more.' Christina said. 'And they know things about us, like where we go to school.' She looked at Lauren and Dani.

'We still don't know why they want the amulet so badly.' Amy reminded them.

'It's obviously about power.' Lisa said. 'We saw what it did with Chris, who knows what it'll to in the hands of the Trinity.'

'So what do we do?' Lauren asked.

'Nothing, for now.' Christina said. 'They don't know where it is, just that we have it. And we need to keep it that way until we find the Trinity and destroy them.'

'What about if we destroy the amulet?' Katherine suggested. 'Then no one would have it.'

'Do you really think we could destroy it?' Dani asked.

'Never know until we try.' Katherine said.

'Look, we're not there yet.' Christina said, feeling oddly protective over the amulet. 'Kath, look into it okay, see what we'd need to do if it comes to that.' Katherine nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Christina was tossing and turning in her bed. She was asleep and dreaming, dreaming of her time in the cave but instead of being tortured by Belial she was with the Trinity. _'We just want the amulet Christina, we know you have it, we've seen it in your dreams before.' _The older demon was speaking to her. She continued to roll around, her hands clutching at her duvet to try and keep herself grounded.

'No.' She whispered out loud, clenching her fists tighter.

_'__Come on Christina.'_ Rex, the blonde started to talk next. _'We really don't want to hurt anyone.' _

'I don't believe you.' Christina said a little louder. 'You can't have it.'

Amy walked out of her room after a strange feeling took her over. She was met in the corridor by Lisa. 'Hey Aimes, feel something?'

'Yeah, it's Chris.' Amy confirmed.

'I heard her talking in her sleep, I was going to check on her.' Lisa said. Katherine was walking up the stairs with a drink of water in her hand. She saw them and made her way over.

'Can't sleep?' She asked.

'No, Chris is sleep talking.' Lisa told her. Just then, a scream ripped through the house, loud enough to send Dani and Lauren bounding down the stairs to the middle floor.

'What the hell!' Dani said.

'Chris.' Lisa looked at Amy before taking off to their oldest sisters room. Lisa pushed through the door and saw Christina. She was still sleeping, fists contorted around her blanket which was now covered in sweat. She was grinding her teeth and breathing heavily. Lisa went quickly to her side as the others followed in. 'Christina.' Lisa said gently, putting her hands on her shoulders to try and steady her.

'She's having a nightmare.' Dani said.

'No, it's more than that.' Amy said, coming to the other side of her sister.

_'__You will give us the amulet Christina.' _Jonah, the earth elemental walked up to her as he spoke. He was a good foot taller than Christina so he towered over her. _'Otherwise the consequences will not be fun for you.' _He whispered, stroking the side of her face.

'Don't touch me.' Christina said. Lisa thought she was talking to her so she lifted her hands away. Christina felt her leave and realised what was happening. 'Lise, come back.' She said weakly.

'She know's you're there.' Katherine said. 'Don't let her go.' Lisa put her hands back on Christina's shoulders.

'What's happening Kath?' Lauren asked, biting her nails from the end of the bed.

'I think they're dream walking her again.' Katherine said. 'But now that she knows about them, she's trying to fight back, kick them out.'

_'__Your sisters are here then.' _The older demon started walking towards her, Jonah moving aside. _'It looks like our time together is about to get cut short.' _

'Who are you?' Christina asked. He was in front of her now, and he'd picked up the necklace she was wearing.

'Erm, guys.' Lisa said, looking at Christina's top. Her necklace was levitating above the fabric.

_'__My name is Abaddon, and you will know me very well, very soon.' _He smiled and dropped the necklace. _'Your necklace is interesting, it's made of metal.' _He said. Before Christina could respond he closed his hand in the air and her necklace began to choke her.

'Shit!' Dani said, as Christina shot up in her bed, grasping at her neck. She ripped the necklace off and threw it across the room. Breathing heavily she ran her hands through her hair and pressed herself as far into the backboard as she could.

'Chris.' Lisa said, hands reaching out. 'Chris, calm down.' She said, grabbing her sisters hands eventually.

'Lise?' Christina said, breathless.

'Yeah it's me, we're all here.' Lisa motioned around the room.

'Shit.' Christina said, pulling Lisa closer to her. 'Can you…'

'Yeah, of course.' Lisa said, sitting next to her on the bed and putting an arm over her shoulder. 'You're shaking.'

'And really warm.' Amy said, putting a hand to her cheek.

'No, I'm okay now.' She smiled, taking Amy's hand.

'Let me see your neck.' Katherine said, climbing onto the bed. Lauren and Dani were now sitting on the end of the bed, watching on. Katherine lifted Christina's chin and saw a thin red line, the skin broken in one small place on the left side. 'I'll get you a band aid.' Katherine said.

'No, stay.' Christina pleaded. 'Please, just don't go.' Katherine nodded and sat back down.

'What happened?' Lauren asked.

'They were in my dream again. They wanted to know where the amulet is.'

'I gather from the choking that you didn't tell them.' Dani said.

'No, I didn't tell them. They knew I could feel Lisa near me, so they just tried to scare me.'

'It scared us.' Amy said honestly. Christina smiled at her before remembering.

'The older demon, his name is Abaddon and his element is definitely metal.' Christina told them. 'He wasn't anywhere near me when he choked me with my own necklace.'

'Wonderful.' Dani said sarcastically. 'No one wear any metal then.'

'He didn't scare me as much as Jonah.' Christina admitted.

'Why?' Lauren asked.

'There was just something about him, sent shivers down my spine. He said that I wouldn't like the consequences if I didn't give him the amulet, and he ran is hand down my face, it was just a weird vibe.'

'He touched you?' Katherine said, worried.

'He was trying to get under my skin.' Christina tried to reassure her.

'That was why you said don't touch me.' Lisa said. 'I thought you were talking to me.'

'No, I only realised I could feel you too when you let go.' Christina said, realising she was holding Lisa's hand pretty tight she relaxed, dropping her hand.

'It's okay, I don't mind.' Lisa said, picking Christina's hand back up.

'Thanks.' She said. 'What time is it?'

'It's three-ish.' Lauren told them. 'We should probably go back to sleep.'

'You guys go to bed, I won't be sleeping again tonight.' Christina smiled.

'I'm good here.' Lisa said.

'Me too.' Amy settled in beside Christina.

'It's not like we have school tomorrow.' Dani said to Lauren.

'I'm going to make some tea, and get you that band aid.' Katherine squeezed Christina's leg and left the room. Christina smiled and wiped away a stray tear as it fell down her cheek.

'You okay?' Amy asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I…. I don't know what I'd do without you guys.' She smiled.

'We love you to Chris.' Lisa said, kissing her head.

Xxxxxx

Katherine had returned with the tea and a band aid for Christina's neck. They were all sitting in a circle on the bed, Lauren looking through the book for anyone named Abaddon. 'God, your room is cold.' Katherine said, pulling one of Christina's hoodies over her head.

'That's why no one else wanted it.' Christina reminded them.

'Chris did kind of take one for the team with this room.' Dani said.

'I don't mind it.' Christina said. 'Just means I have to use more blankets.'

'So Kath, tell us more about this dream walking thing.' Lisa said, sipping her tea.

'Well, it takes a lot of training to be able to communicate with someone whilst their sleeping. In this case they're also able to manipulate the dream and make physical contact with the person.'

'Is that rare?' Amy wondered.

'Pretty rare yeah, and the fact that all three of them can do it at the same time, and remain in communication with each other is very impressive.'

'Will I be able to dream walk?' Lauren asked. 'Seems similar to what I can already do.'

'Maybe, but they're slightly different things. Your soul leaves your body to transport to another place, dream walkers use only their minds to invade others. But if you practice, maybe.'

'Cool.' Lauren smiled as she returned her attention to the book.

'Would they have to be asleep as well?' Dani asked.

'Yes normally they would go to sleep, thinking of Chris in this case, and then channeling their powers into entering her dream.'

'Is it dangerous?' Lisa wondered.

'Sometimes, it really depends on who's doing it and who they're dream walking.' Katherine said. 'Most cases involve some sort of sleep paralysis, which Chris had earlier. The dreams also feel very lucid, which some people don't enjoy.'

'Tell me about it.' Christina said, holding her warm mug in her hands.

'Hey.' Lauren said. 'I think I found him. But there isn't a picture.' Lauren began to read.

'Adabbon, an ancient evil linked to a number of catastrophic occurrences around the world. These include earthquakes, floods, and the fall of entire cities. In the New Testament, this is the name of the place of destruction.'

'The floods and earthquakes are probably due to his partnership with Rex and Jonah.' Katherine interjected. Lauren continued;

'This elemental has the ability to control and manipulate metal, but no one has been near enough to him to try and stop them, or even know what he or she might look like.'

'Sounds like friggin Magneto.' Lisa grinned. They looked at her for a moment before Dani got it.

'Oh, from the X-Men.' She said as Lisa rolled her eyes.

'Anyway.' Katherine said. 'Why would he need the added power of the amulet if he can do all of that? And where has he been all this time?'

'I don't care where he's been.' Christina said. 'And I don't think he wants the amulet for himself.'

'What else could he want it for?' Amy wondered.

'I think he needs it to power up an army of demons.' Christina said, sitting forwards. 'They tried at the lab but something went wrong causing the fire. I don't think they have enough power to fuel the amount of demons he wants to control. I think he's had some success with Jack and this woman from earlier, but I think he's running out of power.'

'Could explain why he's been MIA all this time.' Lisa added.

'If he's been looking for the amulet he wouldn't have time to destroy anything.' Amy said.

'And then I used the amulet and he could sense it, he knew someone had found it.' Christina shook her head.

'We've still got some time, they don't know where it is.' Katherine assured her.

'For now.' Christina said. 'But they will find it eventually.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Christina walked into the kitchen to find all her of siblings still asleep. It wasn't a surprise since they hadn't left her room until five that morning, but Christina couldn't sleep. She only said she would try to make them all go and get some rest. She put on a pot of coffee and paced around the room thinking. They needed a way to stop The Trinity before they got their hands on the amulet. The kettle was boiling so Christina turned off the stove and started to fill the coffee maker. As she did, a loud bang erupted from behind her. the glass from the back door exploded in on her as she dropped the kettle and covered her head. She crawled to the kitchen table and hid behind it, peering over to see what was coming through the door. She couldn't see anyone from her position on the floor so she stood slowly to have a look. On the other side of the door, was a man. It looked like a man apart from the dark green scales for skin and a row of large thorns on the top of his head. He had one blue eye and one dark red and blood filled. Sure enough, there was a circle tattoo on one of his arms. Christina shot an energy blast at him before he could make another move but it only made him stumble back. 'Shit.' Christina said, moving around the table slightly. He fired back at her, but he wasn't using energy, he was throwing large thorns from his forearm. Christina blocked them with a shield and they bounced off, crashing into the walls around her. 'What the hell are you?' Christina whispered. Just then, she heard her sister coming from the hallway.

'What's going on in here!' Amy said as she turned into the kitchen. The demon saw her and sent the same attack in her direction, but Christina saw it coming. As Amy reached the doorway Christina sent a forcefield to stop her entering and block the thorns. Amy stood shocked in the doorway as the thorns bounced off. She looked to Christina who yelled.

'Stay out!' Amy nodded before realising the demon had focused back on Chris.

'Chris, watch out!' She called, but it was too late. The demon sent another shower of thorns towards Christina, specifically her outstretched arm, and the thorns ripped through it sending her to the ground in pain. She yelled in agony as blood began pouring from four separate wounds, clutching her arm to her chest.

'Amy move!' Dani yelled from behind her, as she and Lauren ran in throwing potions at the demon. He recoiled back and started to run when Lisa and Katherine joined them saying they had a spell ready. He was crashing through their garden fence by the time they all got to the destroyed back door. Amy went to Christina who was still sitting on the floor. Her arm was shaking. There were four large gashes almost to the bone of her right arm and her skin was getting paler.

'Guys, she's loosing too much blood.' Amy said, panicked. They all gathered around apart from Dani and Lauren.

'We'll make some healing potion.' They called as they ran. 'Get her upstairs.' Lisa grabbed a kitchen towel from the side and knelt by Christina.

'Hang on Chris.' She said comfortingly as she wrapped her arm in the fabric. Christina writhed in pain, kicking the counter opposite her as an outlet. 'I know, I'm sorry.' Lisa said. Amy held her other hand.

'Squeeze my hand Chris. I feel you already, I can take a little more.' She said. Christina obliged and held onto Amy tight.

'Tttt, ttthanks, Aimes.' She said through gritted teeth.

'Well you did save my life.' Amy reminded her. 'It's the least I can do.' Katherine handed more towels down to Lisa who continued to put pressure on the wounds.

'It's soaking through, there's too much blood.' Lisa said.

'I…. I think I'm gonna… pass….. out.' Christina said.

'She's so pale guys.' Katherine pointed out. 'We need to get her upstairs, like Dani said.'

'Okay, come on.' Lisa said, reaching around her waist and helping her up. As soon as she was standing Katherine went to her other side and together they slowly made their way up to the top floor.

xxxxxx

'How much longer until the potion is ready guys?' Lisa asked. She was sitting next to Christina, who was passed out on the floor, holding a now blood-soaked cloth to her arm. Katherine had been getting her new towels but they weren't having any luck stopping the bleeding.

'Like, two minutes.' Lauren told them.

'We should really have some of that already made.' Katherine said.

'From now on we will.' Dani confirmed.

'She's so cold.' Lisa said as Amy went to her other side and picked up her hand.

'She's still in there but her pulse is really weak.' Amy said.

'How did this happen Aimes?' Katherine asked, pacing nervously.

'I heard a noise in the kitchen so I went to look. There was a demon outside the back door and Chris was behind the counter. The demon saw me and attacked but Chris was ready for him. She put a forcefield around me, she saved me.'

'Hey.' Lisa said, making Amy look at her. 'This is not your fault.' She said sternly.

'But it is though, isn't it? I distracted her. She was so busy making sure I was okay that she didn't see the next attack.'

'Amy, how long have you know her?' Lisa smiled. 'She would have done exactly the same thing for all of us. She will always worry about us before she worries about herself.' Lisa reminded her.

'I know that but I still feel so responsible.' Amy admitted.

'Wait until she wakes up, she'll tell you herself.' Katherine reassured her.

'Okay, we're done.' Dani said, hurrying over to them with a small jug of healing potion. She lifted Christina's head and gently poured some of the liquid into her mouth. 'Now we wait.'

xxxxxx

About half an hour later Lisa unwrapped the towel from Christina's arm and saw that the gashes had faded to thin scar lines. They would go eventually but for now the major damage had been healed. 'Guys, look.' Lisa said. They all gathered around and saw the faded marks.

'Why isn't she awake?' Amy said, worried.

'I'm awake.' They heard her say.

'Chris, thank god.' Amy let out a sigh of relief.

'You know you can open your eyes Chris.' Dani said.

'I know but then I'd have to see how much blood I have on me, I loved this shirt.' She smiled.

'Hey, I'm covered in blood too.' Lisa said. 'We can go to the dry cleaners together.' Christina opened her eyes and looked up at her sisters.

'I think I might just throw it out.' She said, sitting up with Lisa's help.

'Are you okay?' Amy asked.

'I'm fine.' Christina said, pushing a bit of stray hair behind Amy's ear. 'And this was not your fault.'

'How did you?' Amy looked at her.

'I heard you earlier, but it was hard to say anything.' Christina swallowed. 'Lisa was right, I would do the same thing for all of you.'

'But….' Amy started to protest.

'You are not a distraction, you are my sister.' Christina smiled and then whispered; 'my favourite sister if I'm being honest.' Amy grinned back at her as Dani threw a pillow.

'Hey, we're right here you know!' She laughed.

'I couldn't find the demon in the book by the way.' Lauren said.

'No, he had a tattoo on his arm so there was a good chance he wouldn't be in there.' Christina said.

'They know where we live now.' Katherine pointed out. Christina nodded and thought of a plan.

'We could go to a motel.' She said.

'And what about when a demon attacks us there and we get the people in the next rooms killed?' Lisa said.

'Good point.' Christina said.

'We could go to dads.' Katherine suggested. Christina sent her an angry look. 'I'm just saying, I can find out where he lives and he'd be happy to help. He already knows about the demon stuff so we wouldn't be putting anyone else in unnecessary danger.'

'I agree.' Lauren said. 'We should go to dads.' They all began nodding in agreement.

'Come on Chris, we can't stay here.' Lisa said quietly. 'Not until we have a plan at least.'

'We'd need to take the amulet. I'm not leaving it here unprotected.' Christina gave in.

'Alright, I'll give him a call.' Katherine said, leaving the room.

'You two need showers.' Amy said, pointing to the blood covering Christina and Lisa.

'And I think I will just throw out this shirt.' Lisa said, knowing it wasn't salvageable.

'Sorry.' Christina said.

'No it's fine, just means I get to buy a new one.' Lisa said, getting up before hauling Christina with her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They pulled up to a large gate in the middle of the countryside. There was no house in sight. 'Are you sure this is where dad lives?' Dani asked.

'This was the address he gave me.' Katherine said as she looked around for a bell or communication system. 'And I know he sold our house after we all moved out so he had some money.'

'Looks really creepy if you ask me.' Dani said from the back seat. She and Lauren had gathered up all the supplies they could fit in the trunk and Christina had the amulet in her bag, locked in a small box. Lauren had stuck her head out of the window and saw a camera hooked to the gate.

'Up there, he can see us.' She started waving. 'Hi dad.' The gate began to creek open and they were met with a long dirt pathway.

'I guess we follow the dirt road.' Lisa said as Katherine began to drive slowly towards what they hoped was a house. A few minutes later they did stumble upon a structure. It was a large house, painted white with black window frames, and the porch stretched all the way around it. The steps leading up to the porch suggested a basement and the window on the very top floor suggested an attic.

'How much did he sell our old house for?' Amy wondered as Katherine stopped the car. They all started to get out as their father appeared at the top of the steps.

'You're here!' He called, jogging down to help them. 'It's so good to see you.' He said, hugging Katherine and Lauren before turning to Christina.

'Christina.' He said, nodding.

'Robert.' She replied, getting an eye roll from Katherine.

'How are you all? Everyone good?' He asked the group. 'Well obviously you're not, you're here.' He laughed awkwardly.

'Dad, you're rambling.' Dani said. 'Take a bag.' She handed him a small suitcase.

'Right.' He said. 'Follow me.' He led them all into the house. They stepped into a large entrance hall, sparsely decorated, with more rooms in every direction. 'So the kitchen is right through the back, living room is this way. Upstairs you each have a room.' He motioned for them to head up the large staircase in the middle of the property. 'There's only two bathrooms but I know you're used to sharing.'

'It's great dad.' Katherine smiled. 'And thank you, for having us.'

'Oh please, it's my pleasure. I miss you girls.' He said. 'Right, so dinner will be at six, I've made roast chicken.'

'Since when do you cook?' Christina asked bluntly.

'What Chris means is thanks dad, we're looking forward to it.' Lisa interjected.

'Well, I'll leave you too it. Shout if you need anything.'

'We will, thanks dad.' Amy said. They were standing in the middle of the second floor bedrooms, their father leaving down the stairs.

'You need to be nice.' Lauren said to Christina.

'I was just asking a question.' Christina said.

'No you weren't.' Katherine backed Lauren up. 'Come on.'

'Fine.' Christina raised her hands. 'But I won't be saying much to him then.' She said, before heading into one of the bedrooms.

'Oh, this is going to be fun.' Lisa said. They all picked a room and prepared themselves for what was sure to be an entertaining evening.

xxxxxx

They were all sitting around the dining room table, the only noise was the scraping of knives and forks on plates. Christina was more pushing her food around, but the others were all enjoying their meals. 'So.' Katherine started. 'How did you find this place dad?' She asked.

'I was actually looking for a smaller place, right after Dani and Lauren moved out, just for me. But the agent said she had a great property, just on the market in my price range and this was it.'

'What was your price range?' Lisa asked. 'This place is huge!'

'It's also falling apart.' Robert pointed out. 'The previous owner sadly passed away, and he didn't have any next of kin so the bank put the house up for sale. I should be able to afford to do all of the repairs in a few years.' He smiled.

'So, Dani, Lauren, how's school?' He asked.

'It's not too bad, pretty boring but I'm sure it'll be worth it when we graduate.' Lauren said.

'It will definitely be worth it.' Robert agreed. 'Any other exciting news? Stories to tell your old man?'

'Not really.' Amy said. 'Apart from demon stuff but you don't want to hear about that.'

'No, that's not true. I'd love to hear anything you girls want to tell me.' He assured them.

'Well, you know we defeated Belial.' Amy started. Robert looked at Christina who was still staring at her plate.

'Yes, Kath told me that.' Robert confirmed.

'Well Chris used the amulet mum told us to find, but now a new demon has locked on to it and wants to take it.'

'Where is this amulet?' Robert asked.

'It's safe.' Christina said without looking up.

'Good, that's good.' He said. 'So is that why you need to stay here? Katherine was pretty vague on the phone.'

'Kind of.' Dani said. 'A demon attacked the house earlier so they know where we live.'

'Is everyone alright?' Robert asked.

'Yes, now we are.' Katherine said.

'Speaking of, Chris you need to eat.' Lisa told her. 'You lost a lot of blood earlier.'

'I'm fine.' Christina tried to convince them.

'You still need to eat.' Katherine agreed.

'How much blood did you loose?' Robert asked, sounding genuinely worried.

'It doesn't matter because I'm fine.' Christina said, sighing.

'Half of it was over me.' Lisa said. 'We still don't know what kind of demon it was.' Robert looked around the table, confused.

'Or the demon who attacked me and Dani.' Lauren said.

'You were attacked?' Robert asked.

'Yeah, coming out of school. Dani was thrown into a car.' Lauren told him. He turned to Dani who raised her hands.

'I am also fine.' She confirmed.

'Then there was The Trinity who tried to bury us under a building.' Katherine added.

'What?' Robert said, exasperated.

'If Chris wasn't there we would have been crushed.' Amy said.

'But we are all fine.' Lisa said once more to convince their father. He wasn't sure what to do so he looked at Christina.

'Christina, please stop playing with your food.' He said. 'Eat it.'

'I'm not hungry dad.' She said, putting her fork down.

'You must be if you've survived all of these attacks. How do you even stop a building falling?' He asked.

'I put up a shield and just let everything hit it until it stopped. You saw mum do it once.' She explained.

'You're so nonchalant about things Christina.' He said. She looked up at him.

'What the hell is that supposed mean?' She said slightly venomously.

'How about I take everyone's plates?' Katherine said, trying to defuse the situation.

'No, dad has something to say.' Christina said. 'What is it dad?'

'Don't you think you need to be more careful? With these situations you get yourself into?'

'It's not like I have much of a choice dad.' Christina told him.

'Well you need to start making better choices Christina.' He said angrily. Lauren and Dani looked at each other, never having seen this side of their father. 'Because one day you won't be so lucky.'

'You think it's luck that's gotten me this far? What would you rather I do, run away like you did?' Christina said.

'I just think you need to be very careful about what you're doing, especially when your sisters are involved.'

'Everything I do, is to protect them. That's something I can say for sure.' Christina said, trying to keep her emotions in check.

'You think Dani getting thrown into a car is protecting her?' Robert asked.

'Woah, dad, Chris wasn't there. No one could have know that was going to happen.' Dani defended.

'It's okay Dan.' Christina smiled. 'Dad thinks I should be in ten places at once, always has. You know what dad also thinks? That it was my fault mum died that night.'

'Christina.' Robert said. 'This isn't the time for that conversation.'

'When is the time then?' Christina asked. 'You left us and I took care of this family, not you. I know you regret leaving us, I know you would stay if you could rewind time, but you can't and here we are.'

'Chris.' Katherine put a hand on her arm.

'All I wanted was for you to come back.' Christina said, looking at him. 'That was the hardest morning of my life, waking up and you telling me mum was dead. And what's even worse, I know what happened the night before now and you didn't even tell me. You blamed me for letting her leave that night, all these years you blamed me and I didn't even know it.'

'I promised your mother I wouldn't tell you, any of you.'

'Was it really because you promised mum, or because you didn't want to admit that you're a coward.'

'Chris.' Lisa said.

'You were there too dad and you just stood there.' Christina said.

'I didn't know what to do, and I wouldn't have stood a chance.' Robert said.

'But you still could have tried.' Christina said. 'I hate myself for that night, now that I know what happened. I could have done something, used my powers, anything, but I didn't. I know I wouldn't have won either dad but I still feel horrible about not trying. Do you even care?'

'Of course I care. How can you ask me that?'

'It's a pretty easy question. I mean you left your six children all alone so I don't really know what you care about.'

'I care about you girls.'

'Jesus christ dad, Dani was 8 years old!' Christina sobbed. 'They were kids, I was barely an adult.'

'Chris…..' Robert started.

'I don't want to hear it.' Christina said, sounding exhausted.

'You need to hear it Christina.' Robert said getting angrier. 'I left because I needed a break from the magic, the demons.'

'Well you picked a great time to have your break.' Christina said sarcastically. Robert slammed his palm down. Christina's head jerked up and Amy flinched from her position beside their father.

'Christina, listen to me. I just needed a break.'

'Some of us didn't get a break. Still haven't had a break and now our home is being attacked by demons I don't know how to stop.'

'Why did you come here?' Robert asked her.

'I was outvoted.' She said bluntly.

'You are so much like your mother Christina.' Robert said, shaking his head. 'She was always coming home with new cuts and bruises from some demon she was fighting.'

'She was doing just her job dad.' Lisa reminded him. 'It wasn't something she had any control over, just like we have a duty to protect people.'

'So how does it feel having your sisters blood all over you Lisa?' Robert asked her.

'Hey.' Christina shouted. 'It was a fight, dad, people get hurt sometimes.'

'Michelle would say the same thing, it's just a flesh wound, could have been worse.' Robert said. 'And I was tired of it.'

'We don't have a choice, we were given these powers for a reason.' Christina said as Robert shook his head.

'You're stubborn just like your mother, and it will get you killed, almost has if I recall correctly. Just like it got her killed.' Robert said, but seemed to regret it as soon as he did.

'Fine.' Christina said, standing from the table and heading out of the door. In the hallway she saw a picture of her mother so she took it from the frame on the wall and headed out of the back door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

There was silence at the dinner table after Christina's exit. Heads were down, unsure how to proceed. Luckily Katherine's soft voice cut through the air. 'Dad.' She said gently. 'That was out of line.'

'She needed to hear it.' Robert said.

'No she didn't.' Dani said, slightly more aggressively. 'She know's what she's doing dad, you basically yelled at her for protecting us.'

'The reason she was bleeding this morning is because otherwise it would have been me.' Amy said. 'She took a bullet for me and you're telling her to what, do more than that?'

'Girls, you don't know everything.' Robert said.

'So tell us dad, we aren't kids any more.' Lisa said.

'I made things worse with Chris.' He admitted.

'How could you possibly make things worse? She already wasn't speaking to you.' Katherine reminded him.

'That day I dropped off supplies at the house for you, I asked you to convince Chris to come for coffee with me.'

'Yeah, she said she'd think about it.' Katherine said.

'Well, she agreed.' Robert said. They all looked at him, shocked. 'She met me for coffee about a week ago. She said she couldn't work and she was bored, so she thought she'd try, for you.' He looked at Katherine.

'Why wouldn't she tell us?' Lauren wondered.

'She didn't want you to be mad at me.' Robert said, he laughed ironically. 'She was protecting you.' He rubbed his eyes. 'I've really fucked this up.'

'No kidding.' Lisa said. 'What happened when you got coffee?'

'It was really awkward, we didn't speak for the first twenty minutes. She's almost too much like Michelle, I couldn't get passed it.'

'Was she right? When she said you blamed her for mum?' Dani asked.

'Yes, I blamed her.' Robert said honestly.

'Dad, how could you? She was eighteen.' Katherine said.

'She had powers, same ones as your mother. At the time I thought she should have done something.'

'She would have died.' Amy said.

'I know that now, Chris told me a little more about Belial and who he was, I know now.'

'What else?' Amy said. 'I can feel there's something else dad.'

'I also blamed her for turning you guys against me.'

'Dad!' Lauren looked at him.

'She has never once told us we couldn't see you.' Lisa said.

'You still left us dad, we had some of our own anger to get past.' Katherine said. 'It was just easier for us because we didn't take on the weight of the world like Chris did. And still, you just sat here and told her to be better.'

'She's the best person we know.' Dani said gently.

'I didn't mean for it to come off that way.' He lent his head in his hands. 'Your mother was so much better at this.'

'At what, being a parent?' Lisa asked.

'Yeah.' Robert said. 'It may sound stupid but the amount I worry about you guys is insane. It would be bad enough if you weren't magical. Do you know when your mother decided to tell me about her powers? When we were pregnant with Chris. She had to tell me because there was a chance the baby would be magical too.'

'So you're saying you wouldn't have married her if you'd known?' Katherine asked.

'No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying I would have been more prepared, that's all.' He lent back. 'I love you, so much, but after that night, looking at Christina. It was too painful.'

'Dad.' Lauren whispered.

'I hated the fact that my wife was gone, that my girls might never know the real reason, and that every time I looked at Christina I wanted to be sick. Because I hated the fact that I could blame her, that I did blame her. So I left.'

'Dad can I be excused.' Lauren said, standing up.

'Yes, go, all of you go. I'll clean up.' He said. They left the room and went to look for Christina.

xxxxxx

After checking the bedrooms they determined that Chris wasn't upstairs. Katherine looked out of the window and saw a small fire burning in the distance. 'She likes to go outside when she's upset.' Katherine reminded them.

'But I don't imagine she took a jacket.' Amy said, grabbing Christina's from the coat rack as they made their way down a bumpy path until they could feel the warmth of the fire on their bodies. Christina was sitting on a log, playing with energy in her hands. She was twirling the blue energy around her fingers as they all sat around her. Amy came up behind her and draped her jacket over her shoulders. Christina smiled.

'That's pretty.' Lauren said.

'Thanks.' Christina said before the energy evaporated into the air. 'I'm sorry about starting a fight with dad.' She pulled her arms through the jacket and held it to her chest.

'You didn't really start it.' Katherine reminded her.

'Still, I shouldn't let him get to me.' Christina said as Lauren hugged her from the side. 'What's this for?' She smiled, putting her arm over Lauren's shoulder.

'Just, thank you.' Lauren mumbled. 'For everything.'

'Dad told us about when you met for coffee.' Katherine spilled the beans.

'You should have told us.' Lisa said.

'I didn't want you to be mad at him, he loves you guys and you should know him.'

'He loves you too Chris.' Amy said.

'Yeah, maybe.' She shrugged. 'But I don't need his love, haven't for a long time.'

'He wasn't right either, about you needing to be there all the time to protect us.' Dani added. 'We know you try to do that anyway.' She smiled.

'I've never seen him angry before.' Lauren said.

'It happened a fair bit early on, he was still adjusting to his magical wife and children.' Christina told them. 'He has some issues with the magical stuff. I remember mum told me when I was about ten that I might get powers some day, so she let me watch her practice. Dad hated it, he kept trying to make me do gymnastics instead, Kath too.'

'I think I remember that.' Katherine said, Lisa nodding.

'She came home late one night, I was about thirteen I think, just covered in cuts and bruises.' Christina remembered. 'I sat at the top of the stairs and watched. He was fixing her up and yelling at her all at once. I think she was crying.' Chris said, wiping away her own tear. 'But I don't think he spoke to her for like a month after that.'

'Did he ever shout at you?' Dani asked.

'Sometimes.' Christina said. 'I didn't have my first power until I was seventeen. I found out I had power when he was shouting. I'd been out all night with this guy from school.' She looked around the group who were grinning. 'Nothing happened, I just stayed out all night.'

'Sure Chris.' Lisa giggled.

'Anyway, he was yelling at me and I just got so angry, I sent him flying across the room.'

'You didn't.' Katherine smiled. 'You never told me that.'

'I only just remembered it. But mum was so happy she just started cheering, because one of her girls had her power. Dad never understood that.'

'What else did you and dad talk about when you met?' Amy wondered.

'My work, his work, you guys. Then it all took a turn. I brought up that night because I wanted to know why he didn't tell me. We just started arguing, pretty similar to what you just heard actually. I think he wishes Belial took me that night instead of mum.'

'Chris, you can't think that.' Lisa said sadly.

'Well it makes sense. I have the same power, it could have been me. Robert would still have his wife and you'd still have mum and dad. He blames me for turning you against him anyway.'

'But we wouldn't have you.' Amy said.

'Yeah, I know.' Christina smiled. 'But you'd have a proper family.'

'We have all the family we need right here.' Katherine said firmly.

'And you're not allowed to say otherwise ever again.' Dani added.

'Okay.' Christina smiled.

'Come on, it's getting late, and cold. Let's go inside.' Lisa said, standing.

'I'm going to stay out here for a bit, you guys go in.' Christina said.

'Okay but promise you'll come in soon.' Lisa said.

'I promise.' Christina smiled, watching them all go before pulling the picture out of her jeans pocket. She studied the picture of her mother, running her fingers over the image as tears spilled down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Christina was the last one downstairs the next morning. She walked into the kitchen as Katherine was sitting at the table, breakfast plate in hand. 'Morning.' She said as she saw her older sister come in.

'Morning.' Christina said. She saw their father standing over a frying pan as she sat down between Amy and Lisa. Lisa poured her a coffee which she accepted gratefully.

'Do you want some eggs?' Robert asked her.

'No, thanks.' She said sipping her coffee.

'Chris, you didn't eat dinner you need to eat breakfast.' Amy said. Christina sighed and took some bacon from Amy's plate. She took a bite.

'Happy?' She said sarcastically.

'Yes.' Amy grinned. 'Dad can I have some more bacon please?'

'Sure.' He said, a slight smile on his face as he put more bacon on Amy's plate. 'So, do you have a game plan for today?'

'Well, now that we know every member of The Trinity I can try and write a spell to defeat them.' Lisa said.

'You were telling me earlier that they're elementals?' Robert said.

'Yes, water, earth and metal.' Katherine said. 'So Lisa's spell needs to account for all three.'

'I was also looking into destroying the amulet.' Katherine said.

'Yeah? What did you find out?' Christina asked.

'That we'd need a lot of power to destroy it. It's only been attempted once and the explosion wiped out a twenty acre farm.'

'Shit.' Dani said.

'Danielle, language.' Robert said.

'Sorry.' She smiled.

'Hmmm, okay.' Christina said, chawing on more of Amy's bacon.

'I wanted to ask you guys something.' Robert said. 'I had the strangest dream last night, I don't know if it was just all the talk of demons yesterday, but I think I had a dream about demons.' Christina shot Katherine a worried look.

'What happened in this dream dad? Exactly.' Katherine asked.

'Well there were these two guys in cloaks, asking me all of these questions about you and the amulet. It was very strange.'

'Did you tell them anything?' Christina asked.

'I might have, I don't really remember. But it was a dream so.' Robert shrugged.

'Shit, shit!' Christina stood up and looked out of the window before running to check the front of the house.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'They're demons and they're dream walkers. If you told them where we are they could be here any minute.' Dani told him.

'They're a part of The Trinity.' Lauren added.

'Oh dear God, I'm so sorry girls.' He ran a hand through his hair.

'It's fine dad, you didn't know.' Amy said.

'I don't think they would come themselves anyway, not until they know for sure the amulet is here.' Lisa said, trying to be comforting. Christina came back into the room.

'It looks clear but Lauren, Dani, can you load up on potions just in case?'

'Sure, we'll be back.' They said, leaving the room to collect the potions.

'Where is the amulet Chris?' Katherine said.

'It's in a safe place.' She confirmed.

'I know that, but where?'

'I'm not going to tell you.' Christina said. 'If you know, you're a target.'

'Right now you're the only target.' Katherine stood up.

'And that's the way it's going to stay.' Christina said firmly.

'Damn it Christina, we talked about this last night. You're going to get yourself killed.' Robert said.

'No, we yelled about this last night, and you also told me to protect my sisters. This is what that looks like.' She said before leaving the room.

'Dad, I don't mean any disrespect, but I think you should stop talking.' Lisa said, following Chris out of the room.

Xxxxxx

There was a scream from upstairs causing everyone to go running. Dani and Lauren were in the bedroom gathering potions when Lauren began to yell. 'Lauren!' Dani said, trying to grab her arms as she freaked out. 'Laur, calm down.' She yelled, but it was no use. Everyone appeared in the doorway.

'What happened?' Katherine asked.

'I don't know, one minute she was fine, the next she was screaming.' Dani said. Lauren had backed up to the wall and slid down it.

'Amy, what's she feeling?' Lisa asked.

'She's scared, she feels like she can't breathe.' Amy told them.

'Lauren, what's happening?' Christina asked. She knelt in front of her and put her hands on her knees. 'I'm right here with you but I don't know what's going on, you need to tell me.'

'The room….' Lauren said. 'It's getting smaller, too small.' She said. 'I can't breathe it's too small.'

'She's claustrophobic.' Amy remembered.

'She is?' Robert asked.

'Lauren, the room is fine.' Christina told her. 'If you open your eyes I can show you, but you have to trust me.' Christina begged. 'Please trust me.' After a moment Lauren peeked one eye open. 'That's it.' Christina smiled as her other eye opened with it. 'See, it's just a room.'

'I swear it started to shrink.' Lauren said, calming down.

'I know, we believe you.' Christina extended a hand and helped her up. The next thing they knew, Dani had jumped up onto the bed yelling.

'Holy shit there's a massive spider in here!' She said.

'What, where?' Amy asked.

'It was right there!' Dani pointed to the middle of the room before looking up. 'Oh my God, they're on the ceiling!' She said, running towards the door. Lisa stopped her in her tracks and turned her to face the room.

'There are no spiders in here.' Lisa said firmly. 'Not a single spider.'

'You're sure?' Dani asked softly.

'I promise you.' Lisa said.

'But I saw a spider, a really big Jumangi level spider.' Dani panted.

'What's going on?' Robert asked. Katherine didn't respond but she went to the window.

'Guys, there's someone in the garden.' She said. They all went to the window and saw a woman standing in the middle of the garden, eyes glowing gold. Right before all of the windows were bricked over.

xxxxxx

They had gathered in the living room. 'So that's a demon? And she's trapped us in here to what? Scare us into giving them the amulet?' Robert tried to make sense of the situation.

'Pretty much.' Christina said. 'Lauren is claustrophobic, Dani hates spiders. She's playing on our fears.'

'So how do we beat her?' Amy asked.

'Well, the spiders disappeared when you convinced me they weren't real. Just don't believe anything that happens.'

'Great, that'll be easy.' Lisa said, turning towards the widow. She was met with an angry face standing before her. 'Holy crap.' She said, stepping back.

'Ghost?' Dani asked.

'I don't know, you said not to believe anything.' Lisa said.

_'__You killed me Lisa.' _The ghost said. It was an older man with a beard, and a gunshot wound to his head.

'I know you.' Lisa said. 'I arranged your funeral.' She backed away but heard a whispering in her ear.

_'__You killed me too.' _The woman said.

'No, no I didn't kill you, I spoke to your daughter.' Lisa said, turning away from her and walking backwards around the room.

_'__What about me.' _A third voice said from the doorway. _'You could have saved me.' _Said the eight year old boy with his chest ripped open.

'Luke?' Lisa whispered.

'Luke?' Christina turned to the group. 'She arranged his funeral a few months ago, I remember her telling me about it. Lisa, they aren't here. You've helped them all move on.'

_'__We can only move on with the amulet Lisa, you need to tell us. Pretty please?' _The boy asked.

'Luke I can't.' Lisa said.

_'__Tell us now!'_

_'__Tell us.'_

_'__You're all going to die!' _Lisa hunched over, hands on her ears to try and block them out.

'You're not real, you're not real, you're not real.' She repeated over and over for a solid minute. She felt a hand on her back. It was Katherine. Lisa looked up and saw the room empty of ghosts. 'They're gone.' She confirmed.

'Are you okay?' Katherine asked.

'Yeah, I think so.' Lisa said, still a little shaken.

'How could you leave us?' Robert said quietly. Lauren turned to him.

'What was that dad?' Lauren asked, but his eyes were on Christina.

'How could you leave us!' He yelled at her. Christina took a step away from him.

'Dad, it's Christina.' Lauren said.

'Michelle, why did you go with him?' He took a step closer to Christina.

'Dad, it's me.' She said firmly. 'This is the demon, you have to fight it.'

'You could have tried harder, why didn't you try harder?' He sobbed. 'The girls needed you, not me.' He stepped closer once more, Christina got an energy ball ready.

'Chris, really!' Amy said.

'Yeah, really. It's low voltage.' She said.

'Michelle, I loved you. With or without the magic I loved you. And I love our girls. If only you could see them. But you can't because you left us! You didn't have to die, there must have been another way.'

'Dad, fight it.' Katherine said. 'This is Christina.'

'No, it's not Chris, Chris is the reason you died. I left because of her.' Robert said.

'Chris, is this your fear?' Dani asked.

'No, this is just dad.' She said sadly.

'Christina should have been the one to die that night, why didn't you give her to Belial!' He said angrily as he charged towards her. Christina couldn't bring herself to use her power so she took the hit. He crashed her into the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

'Chris!' Amy yelled. He had her pinned up against the wall, and Amy and Katherine's attempts to pull him off were unsuccessful. A second later, Robert was flying across the room into the other wall, hitting his head on the way down. Amy went over to him and made sure he was okay. 'He's unconscious.'

'Chris, you alright?' Katherine asked.

'Fine.' She said unsteadily. She looked at Dani. 'What was that?'

'I think I have a new power.' Dani smiled. 'He was hurting you and I couldn't stand it, so I just thought about throwing him across the room.'

'Telekinesis.' Katherine said.

'Well, thanks.' Christina smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was a few hours later and nothing else had happened. Katherine had given Christina an ice pack for her aching back, but the walls were still bricked over. 'Shall I try just blasting through it?' Christina wondered as she ran her hand over the brick. 'I mean, it feels real but it might not be real.'

'Worth a shot.' Lisa said. So Christina put the ice pack down and planted her feet in the middle of the room.

'Here goes nothing.' She said, firing a stream of blue at the wall. The energy crashed into it and rebounded straight back for her, hitting her in the chest and sending her crashing into the couch on the far side of the room.

'Damn.' Dani said, running over to her.

'Kath, ice pack.' Christina said from her position on the couch. Katherine ran over to her with the ice pack. She took it gratefully and sat up.

'So, new plan.' Lisa said. 'What if we all have to face a fear before it goes away?'

'That means, Amy, Chris and me are still left to go.' Katherine said.

'Well we know Chris wont do it, she can't do anything right.' Amy said.

'What?' Christina looked at her.

'Yeah that's true.' Lauren agreed. 'She's not good at anything.'

'I don't know why we still listen to her.' Lisa said.

'Guys, really?' Christina said.

'I mean, she's a failure at everything she does.' Dani added. 'She's nearly thirty and she still lives with her younger sisters. No husband, no kids of her own. What a disappointment.'

'No this isn't real.' Christina said, closing her eyes.

'She might as well just tell them where the amulet is, they'll get it out of her eventually she's so weak.' Amy said.

'This isn't real.' Christina whispered to herself.

'Chris!' Lisa called her. 'Earth to Christina.' Christina's eyes snapped open.

'You okay? You went somewhere.' Lisa said.

'Is this real?' She asked. 'You don't think I'm a failure?'

'What? Of course not.' Katherine said. 'Is that your fear?' Christina nodded.

'No, we do not think you're a failure Chris.' Lauren confirmed for her.

'Okay, okay.' Christina let out a breath.

'So that means just Amy and Kath to go.' Lisa said. 'What are you afraid of?'

'Take your pick.' Katherine tried to joke.

xxxxxx

Amy was sitting next to Christina on the sofa when the water began to spill down from the bricked over windows. She stood slowly and watched it fall. Before she knew it the water was up to her ankles, then her knees. She looked around frantically. 'Amy?' Christina said nervously, standing up with her.

'It's filling up with water.' Amy said.

'No it's not Aimes.' Lauren said. 'It's a trick, remember that.'

'Yeah, I know it's not real.' She said, but she was struggling to control her breathing. 'It's not going away! The water keeps rising!'

'Amy, there's no water in here.' Katherine said, coming in front of her.

'It's getting higher.' Amy panicked.

'Hey, Aimes, look at me.' Katherine said. 'Look at me.' Amy's eyes looked up into her sisters. 'Remember that time at camp when you fell in the pool, you didn't know how to swim?'

'Yeah, hated the water ever since.' Amy admitted.

'I know, but who was there to pull you out?' Katherine asked her to think back.

'You, and Lise.' Amy said, looking at Katherine instead of the water.

'That's right, and we're here right now.' Katherine held out her hand. 'So take my hand, and let me pull you out.'

'Okay.' Amy said, taking Katherine's hand as the water evaporated around her.

'See, nothing but an illusion.' Katherine smiled.

'Thanks Kath.' Amy said, hugging her tightly. Just then, a groan came from the other side of the room. Their father was waking up.

'Dad.' Lauren said, moving over to him and helping him stand.

'What happened?' He said, holding the back of his head.

'You don't remember?' Lisa questioned.

'No, one minute Lisa was talking to ghosts and then I'm waking up here.'

'I threw you into a wall dad.' Dani said honestly.

'You've never been able to do stuff like that.' He said, confused.

'Well, turns out when people are hurting one of my sisters I get angry.' She said, arms folded over her chest.

'Dan, it wasn't his fault.' Christina said.

'I don't care.' Dani said angrily. 'He was hurting you.'

'Chris, I….' Robert started but Christina cut him off.

'Don't worry dad, I'm fine.' Christina said, not making eye contact with him.

'Let me get you an ice pack, for your head.' Katherine said to him, heading towards the kitchen.

'Christina, I really am sorry.' Robert said. 'I don't even know what I did, I don't remember.'

'Maybe the demon affects witches and humans differently?' Amy suggested. 'It's probably harder for humans to break free.'

'Don't defend him Amy.' Dani moved a step closer before Christina put her hand on her arm to stop her. 'You said some really shitty things dad, that was before you slammed her into the wall.'

'I what?' He said. 'Chris, I would never….'

'Dad, I know.' Christina said. 'It wasn't your fault.' She turned to Dani. 'I appreciate you sticking up for me okay, but leave it for now.' She pleaded.

'Fine.' Dani walked back to the other side of the room.

Xxxxxx

Katherine was heading back towards the living room when the doorway bricked over in front of her. She turned and watched two other entrance ways become solid walls with no exit left for her to leave the kitchen through. 'Guys!' She called. 'Hello?' She yelled louder. 'Can anyone hear me.' As she turned around, the demon appeared in the corner of the room. Her eyes were still glowing gold.

'They've all left you Katherine.' She whispered.

'No they haven't, they would never leave.' Katherine said assertively.

'They have all gone, and do you know why?' She hissed. 'Because you're useless.'

'No, you're lying.' Katherine said, taking a step back.

'I'm not lying, think about it, what do you really bring to this group?' The demon began stalking around the room.

'Kath is taking a long time, don't you think?' Lisa asked the room.

'Let's go.' Christina said, immediately jumping up, followed by the rest of her sisters and their father.

'They don't need you Katherine.' The demon said. 'All you can do is mess with people's memories and tell them about horrible events you have no control over.'

'That's a lie. We have control. If I see things we can change them.' Katherine said.

'It's cute that you believe that.' The demon smiled. 'What about Christina? You've already wiped her memory once and gone into her dream. How much more of that do you think her mind can take? She'd be better off without you.'

'No, it's not true.' Katherine said, putting her hands over her ears. Christina and Lisa reached the kitchen first and saw the bricked over door.

'Shit!' Christina said, banging her fist on the bricks. 'Katherine!' She called. Lisa was by her side doing the same thing.

'Kath whatever it is, it's not real!' Lisa yelled.

'They left you all alone in here with me.' The demon said, grinning once more. 'But if you tell me where the amulet is, I can make sure you're never alone ever again. That's what you want isn't it? To never be alone?'

'I want my sisters.' Katherine said. 'And they're right outside the door.'

'No they're not.'

'Yes they are, I can hear them.' Katherine said, focusing on the distant voices of her sisters.

'Kath! We're right here!' Amy called, followed by Dani and Lauren shouting their own message. After a moment one of the bricks disappeared, letting them see into the kitchen.

'Kath! There you are!' Christina smiled. 'You're winning Kath, we're right here.' She encouraged. Katherine looked up at the demon and sent her a smile of her own.

'See, you can't beat us.' She said.

'We will, soon enough.' The demon said. 'He's coming for you, for all of you.' She faded as the rest of the bricks did, including the ones on the outside of the house. Christina ran through the door as soon as she could to hug her sister. They were soon joined by everyone else, apart from Lauren who had gone to look out of the window.

'You did it Kath.' Lisa said proudly.

'We did it, we all defeated her.' Katherine said. 'And I know you guys would never leave me.' Lauren came back into the room.

'The demon is gone.' She confirmed.

'Thank God for that.' Dani said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They were once again sitting in the living room together. Katherine was looking out of the window thinking of a way to help defend the house against demonic attacks. Christina was sitting on the couch biting her nails, Lisa next to her. Lisa bumped her shoulder. 'Don't bite your nails.'

'Sorry.' Christina stopped and looked up to Katherine. 'Any ideas Kath?'

'I can set up a magical alarm system.' She said, turning to the room. 'We would get a warning if any demons crossed the threshold of the property.

'Would be nice to have a heads up.' Dani said.

'Okay, if you can do that Kath.' Christina said.

'I'll help.' Lauren volunteered as she and Katherine left the room to get started.

'What can we do?' Amy asked from the opposite side of the room where she was sitting with their father.

'Can you see if there are any teleportation spells, or portal spells in the book. In case we need to make a quick getaway.' Christina asked.

'Sure.' Amy said, leaving the room to get the book. Dani, Lisa and Christina sat in silence again whilst their father looked between them.

'So is this a typical day for you guys?' He asked, trying to make small talk.

'Sometimes.' Lisa told him. 'Depends on who we're fighting.'

'It's not always this intense.' Dani added.

'Right, well is there anything I can do?' He asked.

'No.' Christina said bluntly. 'There's nothing you can do. Just try not to get in the way and try not to get killed.'

'Alright.' Robert said quietly as Amy came back into the room with the book.

'Dani can you help me look?' She asked, putting the book on the coffee table as Dani came over to join her. They were flipping through the book when a small circle of light appeared in the middle of the room. They all stopped and stared at it as it hovered. After a moment it began expanding, spreading throughout the room before shooting out of the house and through everyone on the way.

'What the hell was that?' Dani asked.

'Katherine?' Christina called. 'Was that you?'

Yeah.' Katherine yelled back. 'We just set up the alarm system.' She finished speaking as she and Lauren entered the living room again.

'We'll be alerted if or when a demon crosses the barrier.' Lauren told them, sitting on the other side of Amy.

'We still need a plan of attack for The Trinity.' Dani said.

'I'm working on the spell.' Lisa held up her notepad. 'But it's tricky because of the amount of powers I have to counteract.'

'Maybe destroying one of them will be enough.' Christina suggested.

'How do you mean?' Lauren wondered.

'Well, if they aren't a trio they can't combine their powers.' She said. 'They're just regular upper level demons.'

'Upper level demon doesn't sound good to me.' Robert said.

'All it means is they're slightly more powerful than your every day demon.' Katherine clarified for him.

'Right, so we could destroy one on his own.' Christina said.

'Which one?' Lisa asked. 'And not to mention that we'd have to get them alone. I don't think I've seen them apart since this thing started.' Christina sat and thought for a moment.

'I have an idea.' She said. 'But you're not going to like it.'

'What is it?' Katherine asked nervously.

'I'm pretty sure I could convince Jonah to meet me, alone.' She said, looking at her sister.

'No way.' About four of them said in unison.

'You can't do that Chris.' Dani said.

'It's our best option. Rex doesn't have the balls to defy Abaddon, and I don't fancy taking on the old guy. Jonah is all ego and power. If I can convince him I want to give the amulet to him, not the others, he will come.'

'Who is Jonah?' Robert asked.

'He's one of The Trinity.' Amy told him.

'He's dream walked Christina before and scared the crap out of her.' Lis said, reminding her oldest sister.

'You can't meet him alone Chris.' Katherine said firmly. 'I wont allow it.' Christina raised an eyebrow and smiled.

'I wont really meet him alone. You guys will be there the whole time. He'll just think I'm alone.' Christina explained.

'Then we can vanquish him.' Lauren finished.

'It's a good plan.' Katherine said. 'I mean, it's a horrible plan, but it's a good plan.'

'I know it sucks.' Christina said. 'But we need to be proactive. We can't just hide here and wait for them to attack.'

'How are you going to contact him?' Robert asked.

'He's been in my brain so maybe if I just try to sleep and think of him he'll hear me? Kath?' Christina asked for clarification.

'It's worth a try.' She agreed. 'Sometimes dream walkers leave connections in the brain just in case they need to get back in. Katherine added.

'Great.' Christina said, turning to her father. 'Dad, are there any abandoned buildings around here?'

'There's a barn a few miles down the road.' He said.

'Perfect.' She smiled.

'For the record, I really don't like this idea.' He said.

'Duly noted.' Christina replied as she laid down on the couch.

'We'll bring you back if we see you get in any trouble.' Dani said, sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the sofa.

'I know.' Christina smiled before closing her eyes.

xxxxxx

Christina was walking through the cave again, the first time she'd been back willingly, and thinking about Jonah. 'Come on, where are you?' She whispered.

'How long do you think we should leave her in there?' Lisa asked.

'Chris would say for as long as it takes.' Dani aid.

'We only pull her out if she feels off.' Amy said. 'At the moment she's fine. A little scared but generally she's okay.'

'Does she know she's talking out loud?' Robert asked.

'Yes, it's to keep us in the loop.' Lauren explained. Katherine was pacing behind nervously behind them watching.

'Come on Jonah, I need to talk to you.' Christina said into the air, just as his sinister voice sounded from behind her.

'I knew you couldn't stay away.' He smiled, walking over to her. She turned to face him as Amy felt her heart rate spike.

'He's in there with her.' Amy told the group.

'Jonah.' Christina said. 'You scared me.'

'I have that effect on people.' He said. 'What can I do for you Christina?'

'I'm tired of this. Hiding from you, waiting to die.' She said.

'I agree it's slightly tedious. You have a proposition for me?'

'I want to give you the amulet. Just you.' Christina said.

'Why me?' He asked suspiciously.

'Because I know what Abaddon wants it for and I can't let that happen. If I give you the amulet you can destroy him and keep the power.' She said.

'What about if I use it to kill you after I destroy him?' Jonah said, moving towards her until she could feel his breath on her face.

'That's part of the deal. You leave me and my sisters alone, forever, and we'll leave you alone.' She said, her breath becoming shallow.

'Guys, she's starting to panic.' Amy said. Jonah reached out a hand and cupped Christina's cheek. His hand was cold and Christina went to step away from him but his other hand caught her forearm, stopping her. She flinched in the real world and they all saw it.

'You better not be lying to me Christina.' He hissed.

'I'm not.' She said firmly. 'I just want this to be over.'

'Where?' He asked.

'There's an old barn a few miles from where we are now. Meet me there in an hour.'

'It's a deal.' He grinned, releasing her as she snapped awake, breathing heavily.

'Holy shit.' Dani said, jumping back as Christina sat up fast.

'Are you okay?' Amy said, putting a hand on her back.

'Yeah.' Christina said, running a hand through her hair. Lisa noticed something under her sleeve.

'Chris, what's that on your arm?' She asked. Christina looked down and pulled up her sleeve. There was a fresh bruise.

'It looks like a hand print.' Lauren commented.

'Yeah, must have been from when he grabbed me.' Christina told them.

'Chris, I don't like this one bit.' Robert said. 'This guy has already hurt you.'

'He's also agreed to meet me at the barn in an hour. Can't back out now.' She said getting up and leaving the room.

'We've got her back dad, she isn't doing this alone.' Katherine reminded him.

'I know. I guess I've just never really seen what you really do.' He sighed. 'I wasn't expecting it to be like this.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The barn was cold and dark as Christina walked in. They had waited longer than an hour to make sure Jonah got their first and the rest of the girls could get into position outside. She took a few steps towards the middle of the barn when she heard his voice. 'I thought you'd changed your mind.' He said, stepping out of the shadows. 'What took you so long?'

'I had five sisters to lie to.' Christina said. 'Couldn't exactly tell them I was off to meet a demon and then give him a powerful amulet now could I.'

'I imagine they'd be very upset with you.' He said, pacing the room. 'You know,' he said, moving closer to her. 'You don't have to give me the amulet.'

'Is that not the whole reason we're here?' Christina questioned.

'I don't have a good feeling about this.' Amy whispered to Kathrine from their hiding place.

'You could come with me.' He suggested. 'We could destroy Abaddon and then rule the world together.'

'No thanks.' Christina said. 'I just want all of this to be over, and for me and my sisters to get on with our lives.'

'But there will always be more demons Christina. Your life will never be normal. If you come with me we would make the entire world fear us. You'd definitely be able to keep your sisters safe then.' He started to circle her. 'Isn't that what you want most in the world?'

'I don't believe in using fear to motivate people.' Christina said as he stopped behind her. She felt his hand on her shoulder as he pushed his body into hers. She tried very hard not to flinch and pull away. Dani, Lisa and Lauren all looked at each other worriedly.

'That's a shame.' Jonah whispered into her ear. 'We would be unstoppable.' He said before punching her in the back with his fist. He hit her kidney and she'd never felt anything like it. 'I know you haven't come here to give me the amulet Christina.' He paced around as she writhed on the floor in pain, unable to speak. 'How stupid do you think I am!?' He yelled, kicking her in the ribs until she was turned over onto her back, looking up at him. 'Come on out sisters!' He called to the room. 'Unless you want me to break a few more ribs!'

'Shit.' Katherine said, launching herself from her hiding spot with the others following close behind. Dani threw her arm out as she ran, catching Jonah off guard and sending him flying, crashing into the barn doors. Amy and Lisa knelt by Christina to help her up.

'Can you stand?' Lisa asked.

'Yeah.' Christina said breathlessly as they hauled her to her feet.

'Well that was unexpected.' Jonah said, brushing dust off of his jacket as he walked back over to them. 'You disappoint me Christina. I thought we could be friends.'

'You thought wrong.' Amy replied for her.

'So what was the plan here? Try to convince me to leave The Trinity?' He said.

'No, we just needed to get you alone.' Lauren said as she linked hands with Katherine and Lisa, before Lisa began chanting.

'In front of us stands the demon of earth, bringing only pain and sorrow from his lonely birth. Send him back to the pits of the ground, to the darkness he shall now be bound.' Lisa finished and a tornado of wind surrounded Jonah.

'You think a silly spell can stop me!' He screamed over the wind. Parts of his body had begun to disintegrate into the twister as he sent his energy towards the ground and directed an earthquake towards them. The ground cracked beneath them and the force knocked the all backwards, with Katherine landing heavily and hitting her head, knocking her out cold. The rest of them were struggling to their feet when Amy noticed Katherine.

'Kath!' She yelled, running to her side. Dani stood in front of them, and flung her arm out once more, trying to send Jonah backwards. He walked through her energy and continued towards them.

'Chris, it's not working!' Dani panicked. With Lisa's help, Christina steadied herself and faced her palm towards Jonah, sending a wave of energy in his direction. It hit him in the chest just as he sent another earthquake towards them. They all stumbled back but did not fall this time, he was weakening.

'Keep going Chris.' Lisa encouraged, watching her sister's eyes bet bluer by the second, but feeling her becoming heavier in her arms.

'Christina!' Jonah yelled, just has he was teleported away by an outside force.

'Shit.' Lisa said, falling to the ground with Christina in her arms. Silence fell as the air settled down around them. Amy was sitting next to Katherine as Dani and Lauren hovered between their fallen sisters.

'He can't teleport can he?' Dani asked.

'Shouldn't be able to, no.' Amy said.

'We have other things to worry about right now.' Lisa said. 'We need to get out of here.'

'We'll get the car.' Lauren said as she and Dani quickly left the barn.

xxxxxx

Katherine was laying on one couch, Christina on another. Robert was looking at both of them with a concerned scowl on his face. 'How did this happen?' He asked.

'Jonah new Chris was lying. He hurt her before we could get to her.' Lisa told him.

'I knew it was a bad idea.' He said, pacing.

'We had to try.' Amy told him. Lauren entered the room with a healing potion and poured some into Katherine's mouth and some into Christina's. Katherine woke up almost immediately, the cash on her head healing before their eyes.

'What happened?' She asked, sitting up with Lauren's help.

'We lost.' Dani said bluntly.

'Is Chris okay?' Katherine asked, looking across to the other couch.

'Shouldn't she be awake too?' Robert asked.

'No, the potion will heal her ribs but her powers drained her energy.' Amy said. 'She has to wake up on her own.'

'Right, okay.' Robert said. 'And how long does that take?'

'We don't know dad.' Lisa sighed. 'Could be thirty minutes, could be five hours.'

'I know you're scared.' Dani said to him. 'But we've been here before, and she will wake up.

'Yeah, of course she will. I'm sorry.' He said, sitting down.

Xxxxxx

Christina woke up alone within the hour. She could hear mumbled voices going from the kitchen so she pulled herself up and stumbled her way out of the room. She grabbed on to the kitchen door frame. Dani saw her come round the corner. 'Woah, Chris, hold up.' She said, jumping from her seat to help guide her to a kitchen stool.

'Thanks.' She smiled. 'Everyone okay? Kath?' She looked around the room.

'Everyone is fine.' Katherine assured her. 'All fixed with a little bit of potion.'

'Thank God.' Christina said, leaning her head in her hands and rubbing her eyes.

'You should still be resting.' Lauren said.

'No, I'm fine.' Christina told them.

'You are definitely not fine.' Amy said.

'I'm fine enough to join in a conversation.' Christina argued. 'Especially if it's about how badly my plan failed.'

'It wasn't your fault Chris.' Lisa tried to convince her. 'And we would have destroyed him eventually if he wasn't teleported out of there.' Lisa said encouragingly.

'Yeah, with Lisa's spell and your power, it would have been enough.' Lauren said.

'Do we think Abaddon teleported him out?' Katherine asked.

'I guess so.' Amy said. 'Who else would it be?'

'I bet he's not happy that one of his right hand men betrayed him to go and try to recruit a witch.' Dani said.

'He tried to recruit you?' Robert finally spoke up.

'He wanted me to go with him and together we would rule the world.' Christina said sarcastically.

'In his dreams.' Dani said, linking her arm through Christina who smiled.

'Chris, your eyes turned blue again.' Lisa told her. 'When you were using your power.

'Really?' She looked confused. 'They only used to do that when I was using my power with the amulet on.'

'I have a theory about that.' Katherine said.

'Do tell Kath.' Lauren prompted, leaning her head on her hands.

'I think the amulet bonded so well with Chris, that it's become a part of her. At least, some of it has.'

'Belial did think the amulet acted strangely with you.' Lisa reminded them.

'It makes sense.' Christina said. 'Ever since I locked it away I've been feeling this pull towards it, like it's calling me.'

'What do you think would happen if you put it on again?' Dani wondered.

'I don't know. And I don't really want to find out.' Christina said honestly. 'I just know that we need to keep it out of the hands of the Trinity.'

'Well it's been a really long day so I suggest everyone gets some sleep.' Robert said

'He's right, we can regroup in the morning.' Katherine agreed as they all began to head upstairs. 'Chris.' Katherine pulled aside and let the others go. 'Can I talk to you for a second?'

'Sure, what's up?' She asked once they were alone.

'I just wanted to thank you, for trying with dad.' Katherine said. 'And that I'm sorry.'

'What are you sorry for?' Christina asked.

'I made you get coffee with him and it just made everything worse.' She said, tears in her eyes.

'Hey.' Christina took her hands. 'First of all, you didn't make me do anything. I made the decision to go and see him. It was all bound to come out sooner or later.' She assured Katherine. 'And now at least I know how he really feels. Sure it was kind of hard to hear, but we can try and work past it.'

'We are always on your side, you know that right?' Katherine said.

'Yes, I know.' Christina smiled. 'Now get me to bed already, I'm exhausted.' Katherine laughed and helped her up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dani walked into the kitchen at about five am and saw coffee already made and the back door slightly ajar. She poured herself a mug and then went outside where she saw Christina sitting on the porch seat with her legs tucked up underneath her and a blanket over her lap. 'Can't sleep?' Christina asked as she watched her walk over. Dani sat down beside her and tugged the blanket until they were sharing.

'Not really. You?' Dani asked, sipping her coffee and looking out across the large back garden.

'Not in a long time.' Christina admitted. 'Not peacefully anyway.' They sat quietly together for a moment.

'You know you can talk to me right?' Dani said, turning to face Christina who looked back at her. 'I'm just your kid sister, and I don't really know what it was like for you after mum died, but you can talk to me.'

'Of course I know that Dan.' Christina said. 'And you're far more than just my kid sister.'

'Why don't you talk about it then?' Dani asked.

'Because.' Christina sighed. 'Anything I say will probably make you think differently about dad. And I don't want you to think bad things about your father.'

'Trust me, after the last few conversations I already feel differently about him.' Dani sipped her coffee.

'Dan, you shouldn't. He did come back eventually and he did try to raise you.' Christina reminded her.

'All his coming back did was make you move out.' She looked at Christina. 'We spent more time at your place just waiting to be able to move out with you. You helped us with homework, and talked to teachers and parents of bullies, not him. He did not raise us, he just gave us beds until we were old enough to leave.' There was another long silence until Christina cleared her throat.

'So, telekinesis.' She said, bumping Dani's shoulder. Dani grinned.

'I'm so happy I have a new power. And an active one. You don't have to fight demons alone any more.' Dani said excitedly.

'I'm never alone Dani.' She said. 'But it will be nice to have you by my side.' Christina patted her leg. 'And thank you, for saving me back there. From Jonah and dad.'

'No one touches you like that, not ever.' Dani said firmly. 'They have me to deal with now.'

'Just, be careful please.' Christina said. 'Having an active power does not make you invulnerable.'

'I know, I'll be careful.' Dani promised, just as the back door was pushed open again.

'So this is where the party is.' Lauren said as she and Lisa came out onto the porch.

'Just doing some sisterly bonding.' Dani smiled. Lisa was looking out into the distance, squinting her eyes.

'Guys, what's that? She pointed. Standing at the edge of the garden was the reptilian demon who attacked them at their home. He made one step towards them and set of their alarm system. Ringing echoed around the house as Katherine, Amy and Robert joined them on the porch.

'Your alarm works Kath.' Lisa yelled just before the ringing stopped.

'That's the demon from the house.' Amy told them. 'He shoots thorns from his arms.' Just as she said it, he sent a shower of thorns towards them. They all ducked but Christina had already put her shield up. The thorns bounced off of it as he started walking towards them. Dani stood up and tried out her new power, trying to throw him backwards. He stumbled slightly but continued forward as if it was nothing.

'What's he doing?' Lisa asked. 'He can't possibly think he can defeat all of us together?'

'Enough of this.' Christina said, walking down the porch steps to meet him in the middle.

'Chris!' Lauren yelled after her.

'Stay there.' Christina ordered as she sent a stream of energy towards the demon. It hit him hard and he stopped in his tracks. Christina sent the energy into him until he exploded in front of her. She let out a breath and put her hands on her knees. She didn't pass out. She turned and slowly walked back to everyone.

'Chris, your eyes.' Robert said, shocked. He had never seen them glowing before.

'They'll go back to normal soon.' She assured him, walking past everyone and into the kitchen. 'It isn't safe here any more, we need to leave.'

'Quite right Christina.' Said a voice from the kitchen. Before Christina could do anything, Abaddon used the metal chair legs as restraints, sending them all crashing backwards into the kitchen walls and securing them there. They were trapped.

'Shit.' Lisa said, her back hitting the wall hard. 'He really is Magneto.' They were all stunned momentarily as Abaddon began to circle the room.

'You need to get out of my house.' Robert yelled as he struggled against his restraints. Abaddon just laughed at him.

'I'm not here to talk to you, human.' He spat. He turned to the other wall where Christina and Lisa were pinned. 'Ah Christina.' He smiled. 'How nice to finally meet you in person.'

'Can't really say the same.' She said, trying to send a blast of energy through the wall behind her. Abaddon saw this and sighed before sending a kitchen knife across the room and right through the top of her hand. She cried out in pain as it went right through the wall under her hand.

'Son of a bitch!' Lisa screamed as he came closer to them.

'Where is the amulet Christina?' He asked calmly.

'I don't…. know what you're talking about.' She said.

'You really want to do this the hard way don't you.' He said. He walked right up to her and took her chin in his hands.

'Don't touch her!' Katherine shouted from across the room. Abaddon did not listen, instead he turned her face in his hands and studied her.

'Your eyes.' He said. 'I can see the amulet in them.' He let go of her and moved backwards, lifting his hand to chest level, palm facing Christina.

'What is he doing?' Dani asked worriedly. But before anyone could answer, Christina's energy began to drain. There was a light blue mist leaving her body and settling in the palm of Abaddon's hand.

'He's absorbing her energy, or the power of the amulet that's in her.' Katherine said. 'I think.' The light was fading from Christina's eyes and she was struggling to breathe properly. The colour was draining from her face.

'Stop it!' Lauren yelled.

'If she won't tell me where the amulet is, I'll take the power it's already given her.' He snarled, his own eyes filling up with blue.

'Please, you're killing her.' Amy shouted, feeling the life draining out of her sister.

'Does anyone else want to tell me where the amulet is?' He asked, looking around the room.

'We don't know, she wouldn't tell us!' Katherine said honestly.

'If you kill her you'll never find it.' Lisa told him. 'She's the only one who knows.' That made him stop, Christina's head falling forwards.

'So much power.' Abaddon looked down at his hands as if he'd never felt anything like it before. He looked around the room smiling. 'I'll see you all soon.' He said before he disappeared in the blink of an eye. As soon as he was gone their metal restraints fell away. Christina fell forwards and to the floor before anyone could catch her, but they were by her side in seconds. Lisa got there first, rolling her over as Amy knelt on her other side.

'Oh God.' Robert covered his mouth as he hovered above them. Amy was feeling for a pulse.

'She's not breathing.' Amy said as she started chest compressions.

'Do we have any potions?' Lisa asked, looking pleadingly to Dani and Lauren.

'No, we used it all and haven't had time to make more.' Lauren sobbed. They watched as Amy stopped compressions to breathe into her sister before resuming the rhythm on her chest.

'Is she dead?' Dani asked quietly.

'No, she's not dying today. Not like this.' Amy said, pushing harder and harder, willing her sister back to life. The minutes slipped agonisingly by as Amy continued with no response from Christina.

'Aimes.' Lisa said gently, her hand in Christina's uninjured one. But Amy kept going. The moments passed slowly and silently until Amy felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

'Amy.' Katherine said sadly. 'Amy she's…'

'No, she's not.' Amy sat back on her heels. 'She can't be gone.' She whispered, tears cascading down her face.

'Can you feel anything from her?' Lauren asked. Dani was standing beside her, looking at Christina blankly, as if in shock.

'No, I can't feel anything.' Amy admitted.

'She's really dead?' Robert said from above them. Amy began to let more tears fall, hanging her head as she sobbed. One of Amy's tears hit the back of her hand, and her hand ignited with a warm, yellow light.

'Amy?' Katherine questioned. 'What is that?'

'I have no idea.' Amy said, confused. Her glowing hand was over Christina, and they watched as the knife wound on her hand began to close up and heal until it was gone completely.

'Move your hand over her chest.' Lisa suggested. Amy did so and after a moment they saw her chest rise and fall.

'She's breathing.' Amy cried with happiness as Christina's mouth parted slightly and she let out a breath, her head falling to the side. Amy reached over and felt her neck. 'Her pulse is getting stronger.'

'Looks like Amy has a new power too.' Dani smiled as Amy's hands went back to normal. She knelt down and sat by Christina's head, stroking her hair comfortingly.

'That one is definitely going to come in handy.' Lisa said, wiping away her own tears as Amy laughed.

'Guys.' They heard from below them.

'Hey Chris.' Amy said gently. Christina's eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed in confusion. 'Tired.' She mumbled.

'I know, it's okay.' Amy said. 'Just sleep. We'll be right here when you wake up.'

'Promise?' Christina asked.

'Yeah, we promise.' Amy said as Christina drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Robert had carried Christina into the living room where she was now sleeping with her head resting on Amy's lap. Katherine had made tea and they were all trying to process what had just happened. 'She like, legit died.' Dani said, her own way of coping.

'We were all there Dani.' Katherine reminded her.

'I know but she was dead, really dead.'

'Danielle.' Robert said.

'If Amy hadn't discovered her new power then she would still be dead.'

'Dani, we get it.' Lisa said, sitting on the floor in front of Christina and Amy. 'I don't know why I didn't see her ghost though?' Lisa wondered.

'Maybe she'd already moved on? You did say you can only see ghosts who can't cross to the other side peacefully.' Lauren said.

'But still, it's Chris. She wouldn't have gone without saying goodbye.' Lisa said.

'What did Abaddon do to her?' Amy asked. There was a moment of silence as they thought, but Christina answered for them.

'He took the amulets power.' She said weakly.

'Chris.' Lisa said, turning around to face her.

'I can't feel the power in me any more, he took it.' Christina explained.

'How are you feeling right now?' Katherine asked.

'Tired, weak.' Christina said, licking her lips and sitting up.

'Here.' Dani handed her a glass of water. 'Drink.'

'Thanks.' Christina smiled. She sipped the water slowly and thought. 'I died.'

'You remember?' Lauren asked.

'Yeah.' Christina said. 'I think I went to heaven. I saw mum's face smiling at me so I think it was heaven.' She looked around confused. 'How am I alive?'

'Amy.' Katherine said. 'Her power has evolved. She healed your hand and brought you back.' Christina turned to look at Amy and pulled her into a hug.

'Thank you.' She whispered in Amy's ear. 'I wasn't ready to leave you guys yet.' She admitted.

'We do have a big problem though.' Lisa reminded them. 'If he did drain you of the amulets power we need to know what he plans on doing with it.'

'He's going to start powering up his army.' Christina said.

'How do you know that?' Dani asked.

'It's what he's wanted the power for all along.' Christina said. 'And I know he at least has enough to get started.'

'So how do we stop him?' Katherine asked.

'I need to put the amulet back on and let it power me up again.' Christina said.

'What about a spell? Couldn't we just target Abaddon specifically? Like we tried to with Jonah?' Lisa asked.

'No, it won't be enough.' Christina bit her lip. 'And if I'm wearing the amulet he shouldn't be able to take it from me.'

'Chris that's so dangerous.' Katherine said gently.

'It's no more dangerous than what's already happened.' Dani said, agreeing with Christina.

'Okay then.' Katherine sighed. 'Where is it? I'll get it for you.'

'It's not here.' Christina said.

'Yes it is, I saw you put it in your bag, in the lock box?' Lisa said.

'The box is empty. I just needed everyone to think it was in there in case we were being watched, or followed.' She told them.

'Where is it really?' Amy asked.

'At home, in the basement. It's been there the whole time.' She said. 'They wont bother searching an already wrecked house if they think I'm carrying it around.'

'Oh that's good.' Grinned Lauren.

'Let's go home then.' Amy said, standing and helping Christina up after her.

'What can I do?' Robert asked as the rest of the girls stood.

'Nothing, it's to dangerous. You need to stay here.' Christina said.

'Christina, you just died.' Amy felt her flinch slightly at his words. 'I need to do something.'

'What would you like to do dad? Cheer us on from the sidelines of a demonic battlefield?' Dani asked somewhat sarcastically.

'I…' He started to respond but didn't really know what to say.

'Just, please stay here.' Katherine said gently. 'If you're here we know you're alive.'

'Okay.' He conceded.

xxxxxx

The car ride home was quiet. Christina was sitting in the middle row of seats leaning her head on the window as Katherine drove. Amy was sitting next to Christina, looking down at her hands and willing them to glow. Dani popped her head through from the very back. 'What are you doing Amy?' She asked, Lauren turning to look from her seat in the front.

'I'm trying to make them glow again.' Amy said. 'But it's not working.'

'Maybe it's not working because it doesn't need to work at this particular moment.' Katherine suggested as she kept her eyes on the road.

'No one's injured, no one needs you to do it.' Dani said. 'Makes sense.'

'And you're not really emotionally involved.' Lisa chimed in. 'It was pretty intense back there so maybe your heightened emotions triggered it?'

'Maybe.' Amy said, letting her hands flop onto her lap. She looked over at Christina, who still hadn't moved or said anything since they left their father's house. Lisa shot Amy a look of worry from the back seat. 'Christina, you're blocking me.' Amy said. 'Intentionally.'

'I'm thinking a lot.' Christina said, not moving. 'I don't want to annoy you.'

'You never annoy me.' Amy said. 'Maybe I can help, maybe we all can.' Christina sighed and turned to face into the car. She looked at her sister for a moment.

'I'm trying to process the fact that… that I died.' She cleared her throat. 'I've been hurt before, I've thought I was going to die before, but actually dying…..'

'What did it feel like?' Lauren asked quietly.

'When he was taking the energy it was draining the life out of me. That's how my own power feels sometimes but he just didn't stop. It went past the point of no return and then nothing. It was like all the lights went out.' Christina looked down at her hands, playing with her sleeves. 'There was some peace, wherever I was. I felt safe and loved, like nothing would ever hurt again. And in the darkness I saw mum, I swear to God.' She smiled as tears began to fall down her face.

'It's okay.' Amy said, wiping away her own tears as she reached over to Christina. She took her hand and held it tight. 'It's okay to cry.' Christina looked at her and nodded before breaking down completely. Amy undid her seatbelt and slid right next to Christina, holding her tight. 'We're right here.' Amy whispered.

Xxxxxx

Christina had managed to cry herself back to sleep by the time Katherine pulled the car to a stop outside their home. Amy looked down at her as Katherine turned off the engine. 'I really don't want to wake her up, she's so tired.'

'Is she okay Aimes?' Dani asked.

'I don't know. She's blocking me again.' Amy admitted.

'She can do it when she's asleep?' Lauren asked, turning in her seat.

'She's really good at it, better than you lot combined.' Amy smiled. 'I just wish she didn't feel the need to. It's been getting worse since she used the amulet.'

'We'll have to talk to her once all of this is over.' Lisa suggested.

'We can go in Amy, if you want to stay with her?' Katherine said.

'Are you sure? I want to help.' Amy said.

'This is helping, helping Chris.' Katherine assure her. 'And we just need to get the amulet and a few more supplies then we can go.'

'Speaking of that, where are we going?' Lisa asked. 'It's not like we can hide from them anymore.'

'I've been speaking to someone who has offered to help us.' Katherine told them.

'News to us.' Dani said.

'Who?' Lauren asked.

'Wendy.' Katherine said bluntly. She looked at their shocked faces whilst they digested the information.

'Demon Wendy?' Lisa said. 'Who tried to kill us. That Wendy?'

'You've got to be kidding me. She threw Chris out of a window and tried to strangle Lauren!' Amy said. 'Why are you talking to her?'

'She called me a couple of weeks ago.' Katherine admitted. 'She heard we'd defeated Belial and wanted to thank us. She also apologised for hurting Lauren and Chris.'

'And you didn't tell us because?' Lauren wondered.

'I didn't think you'd want to hear it.' Katherine said. 'But she has a house in the middle of town with shields. We won't be sensed there.'

'Demonic shields.' Lisa added.

'Yes, demonic shields.' Katherine clarified. 'If demons sense their own magic they'll just move on, they won't suspect a thing and we can recover and plan.'

'Christina is going to love this.' Dani said sarcastically.

'She won't have a choice. By the time she wakes up we'll already be there.' Katherine said getting out of the car. The others looked at each other briefly before following, leaving Amy and Christina.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Katherine drove slowly as they looked for the turning into Wendy's house. It was the inner city so everything was cramped and small. 'Wendy said there's a driveway in between a pizza place and a hairdresser.' Katherine said as she looked carefully out of the window.

'There.' Amy pointed. 'What's that?' They all looked a few shops down and saw the pizza place. Katherine turned down the side of it through the buildings. As they drove down, they were all suddenly hit with a wave of nausea.

'What was that?' Dani asked, hand on her stomach.

'I think we just passed through the barrier.' Katherine said.

'Demon magic is weird.' Lauren said as they stopped in front of a small, two storey house.

'It looks like a regular house.' Lisa said.

'Well, Wendy did want a normal life so I'd expect nothing less.' Katherine reminded them.

'Chris.' Amy said, gently moving the hair from Christina's face. 'Come on, time to wake up.' Christina groaned as he eyes fluttered open, taking in her surroundings.

'Where are we?' She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Just then, Wendy appeared at her front door to greet them. Christina did a double take before turning to her sisters. 'Really?' She asked.

'Trust us.' Katherine said. Christina sighed but nodded as they all left the vehicle.

'Hello girls.' Wendy smiled at them as they approached but they did not return the gesture. 'I know you may be a little sceptical of me…..'

'A little? Try a lot.' Lauren said.

'That's fair.' Wendy said. 'But I want to make amends, or try to if you'll let me.'

'If we had anywhere else to go, we wouldn't be here.' Katherine told her.

'I know that, but I regret not helping you with Belial when you asked. Let me do the right thing this time.' She got a few stunted nods from the group as she looked them over. 'I have missed you girls, I always loved it when you came to the store.' Her smile faltered slightly when she got to Christina. She took a step towards her, but Christina stepped back.

'It's been a long few days Wendy, can we please go inside?' Amy said.

'Of course.' Wendy said. 'Please, follow me.' She led them into the house, which looked a lot larger on the inside, and ushered them into the living room. 'Everyone sit, I'll make some tea.' She smiled. Lauren studied the room before turning to her sisters.

'This is creepily human.' She said, sitting on the sofa next to Christina. There were family pictures on the walls, a bowl of sweets on the coffee table, and a hand sculpted wooden giraffe standing beside the television. Christina set her head down on Lauren's shoulder as the rest of the girls spread out around the room. 'Still tired?' Lauren whispered to her. Christina nodded as her eyes closed. They opened abruptly as she heard the rattling of a tea tray. She sat up straight and watched as Wendy put the tray down and started pouring them all cups. She handed the tea around, but no one drank it right away. Dani smelled hers before looking to Katherine for reassurance.

'It's not poised.' Wendy said, taking a sip from her own cup. Katherine sipped hers and the others followed her lead. They sat in silence for a little while before Lisa started to make conversation.

'So, where's your husband?' She asked.

'He's on a business trip in London so he won't be back for a few more days.' Wendy told them. 'And both of my kids are grown up now and live elsewhere.'

'Right.' Lisa smiled.

'My oldest just had a baby boy.' Wendy beamed, handing Lisa a picture. 'His name is Joseph.'

'Super cute.' Lisa said handing the photo around.

'Are they demons too, your family?' Dani asked.

'Dan.' Katherine said. 'Don't be rude.'

'It's alright Katherine.' Wendy assured her. 'No, thankfully they both took after their father. It looks like the baby is human as well which was a relief.'

'None of them know about you.' Christina said. Wendy turned to look at her.

'No, they don't know I'm a demon. I decided not to tell my husband to make it easier on him. I would have, of course, if I'd needed to but as of right now that time hasn't come.'

'Ignorance is bliss.' Christina said slightly bitterly.

'It is indeed.' Wendy said studying her further. 'You've been to the other side.' She said, Christina looking up at her.

'How do you know that?' Lisa asked.

'My dear, I was born in hell. I know what to look for in a person. There's a little light in one's eyes that fades once they've seen the other side.'

'I don't think I went where you were Wendy.' Christina said.

'Not directly but in the end it's all the same.' She said. 'Your soul left your body because it was too painful to stay in it any longer.'

'Yeah, sounds about right.' Christina smiled sadly.

'And now you're back and you're marked with it. Like a badge of honour.' Wendy looked around the room. 'Which one of you developed the power of resurrection?'

'Me.' Amy said.

'That makes sense.' Wendy said. 'Christina, I have something to make you feel better, less tired.'

'No, thanks. I'm good. I'm not taking anything made by a demon.' Christina replied.

'You're not good, and you're going to need all of your strength for the coming battle.' She said. 'The Trinity are not to be taken lightly'

'We worked that out when they killed one of us. She said no.' Dani said sternly.

'Well if you change you're mind.' Wendy smiled, changing the subject. 'There are only two spare room's I'm afraid, my kids old rooms, but they have double beds. So four upstairs and two down here.'

'Amy do you want to take Chris and have one of the rooms, Dani and Lauren take the other. Lisa and I will stay down here.' Katherine organised. No one argued so they separated and tried to get a good nights sleep.

xxxxxx

'Kath, are you asleep?' Lisa asked. She was staring at the ceiling unable to get to sleep so she thought she'd see if her sister was also having the same problem.

'No.' Katherine whispered back. She rolled onto her side and looked over at Lisa from the opposite couch.

'This whole thing is crazy.' Lisa said, looking back at Katherine.

'I know.' Katherine agreed.

'Why didn't Chris ever tell us about her relationship with dad? I didn't realise it had gotten that bad.' Lisa asked. 'I get why she didn't tell the others, but we were teenagers, you're only a year and a half younger.'

'She was protecting us. Just like always.' Katherine told her. 'I think dad thought Christina would be the normal one.'

'What do you mean?' Lisa asked.

'Well, I got my powers at sixteen, the first one of us to get any, and I was younger than Chris.'

'So, dad thought the magic had skipped her and gone straight to you. Making her human.' Lisa finished.

'Exactly. Then when she did get her powers, he was disappointed.' Katherine said.

'But it's not like it was her fault. She couldn't control it.' Lisa said.

'We know that, but dad is human.' Katherine reminded her. 'He spent a long time thinking Christina would be normal and then in one moment all of that changed.'

'He still doesn't have to be so hard on her all of the time. Now I understand why she didn't talk to him for so long.' Lisa sighed.

'Then when he did come back he had to watch all of his younger daughters get their powers. Once Dani went invisible that was it. He had no human children, and no magical wife to help him navigate us.' Katherine shifted under her blanket. 'I think he resents mum for it a little bit.'

'For dying?' Lisa asked.

'For not being around to help.' Katherine clarified. 'I know he loved her, and he loves us. But I think it changed things when he did find out.'

'Do you think that's why they had so many kids?' Lisa grinned. 'So dad would have a better chance of not being the only human.'

'If that was the plan it failed fantastically.' Katherine smiled. 'Try and get some sleep Lise.'

'Okay.' Lisa said, snuggling back down into her sofa.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile upstairs, Amy was laying next to Christina watching her as she slept. She was trying to focus her power and get through the internal blockades her sister had put in place. 'What are you feeling?' She whispered.

'You're not going to find out like that.' Christina said as her eyes opened slowly.

'I didn't mean to wake you.' Amy said.

'Kind of hard to stay sleeping when someone's rooting around in my brain.' Christina said.

'Sorry.' Amy said quietly.

'It's okay.' Christina smiled. 'Just ask me first, please? I've had enough people in my head for a lifetime.'

'It wasn't working anyway.' Amy said, defeated.

'That's because I'm stronger than you.' Christina grinned.

'For now maybe.' Amy smiled back. 'But apparently I can bring back the dead so.' Christina flinched and Amy's smile faltered. 'Shit I'm sorry, that was so insensitive.' Amy said, panicked.

'It's fine Aimes.' Christina said. 'It's the truth.' She took Amy's hand.

'You are okay though, right?' Amy said. 'I didn't like, make a mistake bringing you back?'

'No, not at all.' Christina sat up, her brow furrowed in confusion. 'I'm fine. Why would you think that?'

'You said that you saw mum. I just feel like I took her away from you again.' Amy said honestly.

'Look at me Aimes.' Christina said. 'I want to be right here with you guys for a very long time. We know where mum is, we have a spell to contact her if we need to.'

'You're sure?' Amy asked gently.

'I'm very sure.' Christina smiled.

'So can you stop blocking me from your feelings? A little bit?' Amy requested.

'I can let you in a little bit.' Christina smiled as they settled back down to get some rest.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next morning everyone was downstairs apart from Christina. 'I thought I should let her sleep a little longer.' Amy said as she joined Lauren at the breakfast table.

'Good idea.' Katherine said, leaning against the counter sipping her coffee as Wendy put a plate of pastries on the table.

'So, Wendy.' Lisa began. 'What do you know about the Trinity?'

'Well, they aren't always the same demons. I know the Trinity is just a name for three elementals working together.'

'That makes sense.' Dani said. 'Do you know anything specifically about the three we're up against?'

'I had a run in with Abaddon a few hundred years ago.' She started as she sat down at the table. 'He was an interesting character to say the least. Always going on about how he was going to rule the world one day. Crazy, if you ask me. And I had to stop wearing metal around him. He was like a child, always playing with his powers.'

'Do you know if anyone's ever fought him?' Lauren wondered.

'I know of one witch who tried.' Wendy's eyes grew sadder. 'She died when he crushed her with a garbage truck.'

'Holy shit.' Dani said.

'She had the power of premonition, like you Katherine. So with no active power to protect herself with, she relied on spells.'

'But she wasn't strong enough.' Lisa finished for her.

'No, she wasn't.' Wendy confirmed. 'Everyone has always know it's going to take a special witch, or group of witches, to defeat this one.' Just then a loud bang sounded from upstairs.

'What was that?' Lauren asked, looking above her.

'Chris.' Katherine said before setting down her coffee and quickly heading up the stairs followed by Dani. They sped into the room where Christina was supposed to be sleeping and saw her on the ground. She had tried to get up but collapsed as soon as her feet hit the floor. She was shaking and sweating as she turned to them when they came in.

'Oh God.' Dani said, as she and Katherine knelt by her. 'Kath what's happening?'

'I don't know.' Katherine said, panicked. 'Christina can you hear me?' Katherine put her hand on her sister's cheek. She felt a slight nod from Christina as she held her hand there and looked into her eyes. 'We need Amy, now.' Katherine said. She and Dani both lifted Christina and put her arms over their shoulders, making their way downstairs as quickly as possible. Wendy saw them come down and ushered them into the living room, throwing some of the cushions from the sofa to make room. 'Put her down here.' She said. They did as they were told and gently set Christina down, Amy by her side in a moment as the others looked on worriedly.

'Amy what's wrong with her.' Lauren asked.

'I'm… I'm not sure.' Amy said. 'She has a fever, her pupils are dilated and her pulse is racing.'

'It's a side affect.' Wendy said from behind them. They turned to look at her. 'From coming back.' She said solemnly. 'Her body is readjusting.'

'But she was fine. Really tired, but generally she was fine.' Dani said.

'It manifests differently in different people, it just seems to have taken a little longer with Christina. Coming back from the dead lowers the temperature of the body slightly and it takes a while to adjust.' Wendy told them.

'So what can we do?' Katherine asked.

'I can make her a potion to help with the symptoms.' Wendy said. Amy looked down to Christina who was slipping in and out of consciousness. Amy gently put a hand through her hair.

'She won't drink a demonic potion.' Amy told Wendy. 'And we won't make that decision for her.'

'There's no decision to be made.' Wendy said. 'She could die without it.'

'What do you mean die?' Lauren exclaimed. 'She only just came back!'

'Amy you've felt her pulse.' Wendy looked to her. 'You're a nurse, you know how much strain that can put on someone's heart. If she doesn't settle down she could have a heart attack.'

'Aimes is that true?' Dani asked.

'Yeah, it is.' Amy said quietly.

'Okay, make your potion Wendy.' Katherine said. Wendy nodded and headed to the kitchen immediately.

'Kath, what are you doing?' Lisa asked. 'We can't decide this for her.'

'Well she can't really make her own decisions at the moment Lisa. I'll take the blame. At least if she's angry at me she won't be dead.' Katherine said, sitting at the end of the sofa studying her older sister.

xxxxxx

Christina's condition hadn't gotten any better in the last hour. They were all sitting around waiting for Wendy to complete her potion. 'I feel so useless.' Lisa said, holding Christina's hand. 'We're witches, we should be making the potion to help her not some demon.'

'I understand how you feel Lise.' Katherine said gently. 'But this is our best option right now.' Wendy walked back into the room.

'Where's the potion?' Dani asked.

'Here.' Wendy said, taking a syringe out of her pocket. It was filled with an orange liquid that was almost glowing.

'You never said anything about a needle.' Lauren took a step towards her.

'It's the quickest way.' Wendy said. 'I need to inject it as close to her heart as possible.'

'Like an adrenaline shot?' Amy asked.

'Exactly.' Wendy said. 'It will take affect immediately but it's going to hurt like hell, no pun intended.' She smiled nervously.

'Have you ever done that before?' Lisa asked.

'No, but I've seen it in the movies.' Wendy admitted.

'No way, you're not stabbing our sister.' Dani said.

'Give it to me.' Amy stood from her seat on the couch. 'I'll do it.'

'Aimes, are you sure?' Katherine asked.

'It's my job right.' Amy let out a breath. 'I know how to do it so it should be me.'

'Alright.' Wendy said handing the potion to Amy. Amy knelt down beside Christina and studied her face for a moment.

'I'm so sorry Chris.' She whispered. Amy gently pulled down the neck of Christina's shirt, raised the syringe about and inch from her heart in the centre of her chest, and slammed the needle in as hard as possible.

'Jesus!' Lisa said, covering her eyes. Lauren turned away on Dani's shoulder who was just staring. Amy pushed the top of the syringe and they watched the orange liquid leave the tube. She pulled the needle out, leaving only a tiny spot of blood, and after three seconds Christina shot up in the air gasping. Her eyes were sparkling orange as she looked frantically around the room. She sat up against the arm of the chair and tried to focus, running her hand over the spot on her chest where the needle went in.

'Christina?' Katherine whispered. Christina looked at her.

'What…. what happened?' Christina asked timidly.

'Your body was having a reaction to being brought back.' Wendy told her. 'I made a potion to help you get better.'

'You what?' Christina looked at her. 'I told you no.'

'And you were about to die.' Wendy said. 'Again.' Christina flinched back.

'It was my decision Chris.' Katherine told her. 'If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me okay, but I couldn't let you die.'

'We all couldn't.' Amy said, siding with Katherine. Christina thought for a moment.

'What did the potion do?' She asked calmly.

'It lowered your heart rate, cooled your fever and helped your body adjust to it's new temperature. You run slightly cooler than your sisters now.' Wendy told her. Wendy reached into her pocket and pulled out five more syringes.

'No.' Christina said firmly.

'These aren't for now. But you will need a few more before you feel like yourself again.' Wendy held them out to Amy who took them.

'Aimes, come on.' Christina pleaded.

'If they help you get better, I don't see what choice we have.' Amy said. 'I know what you're feeling. How you feel about this stuff. I'm so sorry but we have to keep these.' Amy said on the verge of tears. She watched Christina who was biting her lip, trying to stop her own tears from falling, before she stood up.

'I need a minute.' Christina said. She went back upstairs and they heard the bathroom door slam.

'Well that went just about as I'd expected.' Lisa said.

'We didn't have a choice right?' Amy looked around the room for reassurance.

'No, we didn't.' Katherine agreed before stepping up to Wendy. 'But if you've put anything in those things that can hurt her, I'll vanquish you myself.'

'Understood.' Wendy said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Katherine knocked on the bathroom door about forty-five minutes later. Christina hadn't returned and they had started to worry. 'Chris, it's me.' She said gently. 'Can I come in?'

'Doors unlocked.' Christina said from the other side. Katherine pushed it open and walked in, joining Christina on the floor, backs to the bathtub.

'You still sound tired.' Katherine commented.

'Yeah, I am.' Christina admitted.

'We're safe in here Chris, you can rest as much as you need to.'

'It's not just that.' Christina brushed the hair from her face. 'I'm tired of all of it. The demons, and the magic, and the…. Pain.' She whispered.

'Hey.' Katherine reached over and took her hand. 'We're all in this together.'

'I know.' Christina sighed. She looked into Katherine's eyes before deciding what to say next. 'I don't…..' She cleared her throat. 'I don't know how much more I can take.' She whispered.

'Oh Chris.' Katherine pulled her in for a hug as tears started falling from her cheeks. They pulled apart a few moments later. Katherine smiled at her. 'You know what I think about when I get sad?'

'What's that?' Christina asked, leaning her head on the side of the tub.

'You, and my sisters, and how brave and strong you all are. Then I remember why we were blessed with these powers and it all goes into perspective. We help people, that's all there is to it. Sure we get a little roughed up along the way but the end goal is always the same. No one has taught me that better than you.' Katherine said genuinely.

'I feel like all people have been doing recently is giving me pep talks.' Christina smiled.

'Is it working?' Katherine wondered.

'Yeah, it's working. You know you're my best friend.' Christina said.

'I better be.' Katherine smiled back at her. 'How do you feel?' She asked seriously.

'Almost back to normal.' Christina said. 'I want a list of everything she put in that damn potion.'

'I'll get it.' Katherine said. 'And it was my call. I couldn't stand to see you like that Chris. Don't blame Amy. She was the only one we trusted with the needle.'

'I'm glad it was her.' Christina said. 'And thank you, for being brave enough to make the call. It was a tough call Kath.'

'I really hope you don't turn into a demon.' Katherine grinned.

'Shut up!' Christina slapped her shoulder playfully, laughing.

'Come on.' Katherine stood and held out her hand. 'We still have some demons to vanquish.' Christina took it and let Katherine pull her up.

Xxxxxx

'Do you promise there's nothing in these that will hurt Christina?' Amy asked Wendy as she studied the orange syringes.

'I swear on my children, there is nothing sinister in there.' Wendy sighed. 'It's very hard to turn over a new leaf when you keep questioning me.'

'Excuse us for being careful.' Lisa said. 'How did you know we'd defeated Belial anyway?'

'Oh that kind of news spreads pretty quickly in the demonic community. When something powerful gets destroyed people want to know why, and how. Especially with the amulet resurfacing.'

'You had it all along.' Dani reminded her. 'We stole it from your safe.'

'I was hoping to keep it there forever.' Wendy said. 'Nothing that powerful should be out in the open, on either side. It's too unpredictable.'

'But Chris managed it, eventually she could use the power.' Lauren reminded her.

'It did seem to like being in your sisters possession. I'd be very interested to see what happens if she puts it back on.' Wendy admitted.

'Well that's not going to happen until we know she's healthy enough to do it.' Amy said.

'Does she get a say in that at all?' Christina asked as she and Katherine entered the room.

'Chris, of course you do.' Amy said as Christina pulled her into a hug.

'Thank you.' Christina whispered. They all sat down. 'Sorry, I kind of freaked out there.'

'It's okay, we get it.' Lisa assured her.

'And Wendy, we'd like a list of ingredients for that potion, just for some peace of mind.' Katherine said.

'Say no more.' Wendy said. 'I'll write it out for you later. But Chris, I'm very serious when I say you need to take another shot if you start feeling like that again.'

'Alright. But Amy is the only one allowed to come near me with a needle.' Christina said.

'Don't you trust us?' Dani asked, pretending to be hurt.

'Not with a needle, no!' Christina smiled.

'Speaking of the amulet.' Lisa said. 'When do you want to put it back on Chris?'

'Not right now.' Christina admitted. 'I still feel a bit off, I don't want to risk it.'

'It's fine Chris.' Lauren said. 'We can find other ways to fight them in the meantime.' Christina smiled at her gratefully. The phone began ringing in the background and Wendy got up to retrieve it from the kitchen.

'So what's everyone's opinion on Wendy?' Christina asked quietly.

'She seems fine to me.' Dani said. 'In the sense that she didn't try to murder us in our sleep.'

'Alright, anyone else?' Christina asked.

'She saved your life Chris, I'm kind of leaning towards trusting her.' Amy said honestly.

'You know, she said she wanted a normal life and it's all here. She loves her new grandchild, she's excited for her husband to come home. She won't ruin that now.' Katherine said.

'Okay, so we trust her, for now. But I want everyone to keep their guards up.' Christina said. Wendy walked back into the room with a serious look on her face.

'That was my friend from down the street. She told me to turn on the news.' Wendy said. 'Something strange is happening.' She picked up the remote and switched on the television. The news reporter was talking about a disturbance at the pier.

_'__The cause of the disruption is unknown, but waves are cascading onto the pier without warning. One man has already been rescued by the coast guards after being swept out to sea. This weather is isolated to the area surrounding the pier and no one knows what is causing it….' _He stopped speaking and was replaced with images of the crashing waves and people running from the pier.

'It's Rex.' Dani said. 'It has to be.'

'Why is he exposing his powers like that?' Lauren asked.

'To get our attention.' Christina said. 'He knows we won't stay hidden if innocent people are being hurt.'

'It must be on Abaddon's orders.' Katherine added.

'So what do we do?' Amy asked.

'We can't all go.' Christina said. 'It's what he wants, to get us all in one place to try whatever it is he's planning.'

'Who is going then?' Wendy asked.

'I am.' Christina stood up.

'Chris is that a good idea?' Lauren asked. 'Without the amulet how do you know you'll stand a chance?'

'I don't know. Which is why Dani is coming with me.' Christina looked to her youngest sister.

'Seriously?' Dani said, a little too enthusiastically.

'Yes, but if you're that happy about getting into a fight I might change my mind.' Christina said.

'Sorry.' Dani said, but she couldn't contain her smile.

'And if Dani's coming, Lauren needs to stay here and make potions. You're the next best at it.' Christina said.

'Sure, I can do that.' Lauren agreed.

'And Kath, can you do research? Maybe there's something in Abaddon's history we can use?'

'Of course.' Katherine nodded. 'Which leaves Amy and Lisa.'

'I'll go.' Lisa said. 'Amy hates the water, I'm not making her go and fight a water demon. And I can write a spell in the car.' Amy smiled at her, Lisa nodding.

'Alright then, let's get down to the pier.' Christina started towards the door.

'Please be careful.' They heard Wendy say as they left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Christina pulled the car to a stop around the corner from the pier. She turned to face her sisters. 'Lisa, you have the spell?' She asked.

'Yeah, hopefully it'll work without all of us.' Lisa said.

'Okay, and both of you stay behind me.' Christina said firmly. 'I mean it Dani, this isn't the time to show off your new power.'

'I got it.' Dani said. 'We need to stop this guy.'

'Alright then.' Christina said as she got out of the car. They followed her around the corner and saw the pier, waves still crashing over the sides.

'Where is he?' Lisa asked.

'He's got to be around here somewhere.' Dani said as they scanned the area. Luckily most of the people had cleared out of the area. They got to the edge of the pier and looked down it. There was a man standing right at the very end with blonde hair and blue eyes.

'There he is.' Said Christina. They followed her eyes to where he was standing. There were walls of water either side of the pier, blocking the view from outside.

'Please tell me we aren't going down there?' Lisa said. Christina gave her an apologetic look and began walking towards him.

'Damn it, I knew she was going to do that.' Lisa said, following close behind with Dani.

'Chris…' Dani whispered nervously as she gazed up at the walls of water surrounding them.

'I know.' Christina replied, not taking her eyes from Rex. They approached him but stopped a good twenty feet away, keeping their distance.

'Hello.' He said calmly. 'You got my message.' He smiled.

'It was pretty hard to miss.' Dani said.

'Only three of you? I'm disappointed.' He said. 'You all went to meet Jonah.'

'Jonah was a different story.' Lisa said.

'Yes, that he was.' Rex said, looking at Christina. 'His little crush on you ruined our chances of a trinity of power, I hope you're happy.'

'Ecstatic.' Christina said bluntly.

'Abaddon took care of Jonah?' Dani questioned.

'His loyalty was always shaky, he saw an opportunity and it failed. The master sent him back to hell.' Rex told them.

'So what now? You've formed a duo?' Lisa asked.

'Not quite.' Rex began pacing side to side in front of them. 'That little bit of power he got from you was rather impressive.' He said, hands behind his back as he paced. 'You've helped us start an army.'

'Well, it's to bad you won't get the chance to finish it.' Christina said, shooting a stream of blue towards him. It hit him full force and sent him flying backwards through his own water wall. He disappeared. There was silence for a moment before he burst back through it, his hair turned white and his eyes as cold as ice.

'That was a silly thing to do.' He growled, sending the walls of water tumbling down on top of them. Christina put her hands up just in time to set up a forcefield. Dani and Lisa came closer to her to minimise the surface area she had to cover.

'Okay, this may have been a bad idea.' Christina admitted, focusing on keeping the water from hitting them. After a moment the flow stopped and she released her shield. Rex was no where to be seen.

'Now where did he go?' Lisa exclaimed, looking around.

'Guys.' Dani said, taping Lisa's shoulder. 'We need to move!' She pointed towards the water. Rex was floating over it, mumbling an incantation under his breath. The water was being sucked into a ball below him.

'Yeah we do.' Lisa agreed. 'Run!' She said, pulling Christina as they followed Dani as fast as they could down the pier. Just as they were about to reach the end, a blast of water struck them all from behind, sending them flying forwards. They crashed into the ground a few feet away, Lisa landed on top of Dani with Christina a few feet away. They were soaked.

'Water power isn't that scary.' Dani said, rolling Lisa off of her. 'Just means I won't need to shower later.'

'That's not what it means Dan.' Lisa said, getting to her feet. Another blast of water suddenly came towards them. Dani instinctively flung her arm at it, forcing it away from them.

'So, I can do that.' Dani said, slightly shocked.

'Good, that's very good. Keep doing it.' Lisa said. 'Chris.' She turned to their older sister.

'Yeah, I know.' Christina was by their side in a second. 'We need to distract him whilst you say the spell.'

'Be careful.' Lisa said to them. Dani ran in one direction, Christina in the other. Lisa took cover to go over the spell in her head and wait for her moment. Rex was floating off the pier and onto dry land. He set himself down on the pavement and calmly walked around.

'Come out, come out wherever you are.' He said melodically. Next thing he knew, restaurant chairs were hitting him, coming from left and right as Dani swung her arms, directing them at him. He used the water to block some of them, before sending one shooting back at her. She wasn't quick enough to dive completely out of the way so her left arm was struck with a metal chair. She yelled in pain as she hit the ground, clasping her arm to her body. Christina came up on the other side of Rex, energy ball in her hand. She sent it directly into his back, stunning him momentarily. Lisa took that moment to reveal herself, standing in front of him and saying her spell.

'Water, water everywhere, this demon will not control it in the air….' She began. He saw her and aimed a blast at her but Christina put a shield between her sister and the water, holding it in place as he sent more energy into it.

'Lisa hurry!' She yelled, wincing at the force of his power. He turned and glared at Christina. He saw a water hydrant on the pavement and ripped it from the floor with the power of the water beneath it. He sent it hurtling towards Christina just as Lisa finished the spell. Christina managed to put a shield in front of herself but the force with which he'd thrown it at her sent her stumbling backwards and onto the ground, hitting the back of her head on the concrete.

'Water is good and heals all who are pure, send him back to darkness and make it sure!' Lisa yelled. She put a hand over her face to shield herself as a twister of water engulfed Rex from the ground up. He vanished in the whirlpool and everything got eerily quiet. Lisa smiled briefly before looking around for her sisters. She couldn't see either of them and began to panic. 'Dani! Christina!' She yelled.

'Ouch.' She heard from behind a parked car at the edge of the pier. Lisa hurried over and saw Dani lying on the ground, left arm being cradled gently.

'Are you okay?' Lisa asked, carefully helping her up with her right arm.

'I think my arm is broken.' Dani said. 'I change my mind.' She joked. 'I don't want an active power any more.'

'Shut up, you did great.' Lisa said.

'Where's Chris?' Dani asked.

'Chris!' Lisa yelled as they ran back to the other side of the pier. They eventually found her sitting on the ground head between her legs. 'Chris, are you okay?' Lisa said and they ran to her side. She looked up at them, squinting as if the sun was shining too brightly.

'Yeah, I think so.' She said. 'You?'

'Dani's arm is broken.' Lisa said, still looking her over. 'You don't look okay.'

'No, I'm fine.' Christina said. 'Help me up.' She took Lisa's hand and got to her feet. As she did a wave of nausea came over her and she lent back over, hands on her knees. Dani looked at the back of her neck.

'Lise, blood.' Dani said, pointing to her neck and shirt. Lisa put her hand gently on Christina's back and moved her hair out of the way.

'Chris, did you hit your head?' Lisa asked.

'I don't remember. Maybe.' She said groggily.

'I think she has a concussion.' Lisa said.

'At least we have some injuries for Amy to practice on.' Dani said.

'Way to look on the bright side Dan.' Christina mumbled.

'Come on, we need to get you both back to Wendy's.' Lisa said, ushering Christina to the car. 'And you're definitely not driving.' She said, taking the keys from Christina's pocket.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Lisa pushed through the door to Wendy's with Christina on one arm and Dani trailing behind. 'My arm really hurts!' Dani groaned as they walked into the living room.

'Did you guys go swimming or what?' Lauren asked before she saw the state of them. 'Shit.' Lauren got up and helped Lisa sit Christina down. 'Amy!' She called into the dining room. Amy, Katherine and Wendy came in a moment later.

'Oh my.' Wendy said. 'Let me get some towels.' Lisa was shivering at this point, Dani was numbed to every other feeling because of her arm, and Christina was still dazed. Katherine sat on the chair opposite them as Amy started to look them over.

'Dani first.' Christina managed when Amy started towards her.

'Chris.' Amy protested.

'Dani first.' Christina repeated. Amy sighed and moved over to Dani.

'Ouch, ouch, ouch!' Dani repeated as Amy felt her elbow. She tried to move it around to test mobility but it wouldn't straighten out.

'Yep, that's broken.' Amy confirmed

'Well I could have told you that!' Dani said sarcastically. 'Now would be a really good time to start glowing Aimes.'

'I don't know how!' She said. 'I don't even know how I did it the first time.'

'Maybe try concentrating on what it is you want to do?' Lisa suggested through chattering teeth as Wendy came up beside her and wrapped a towel over her shoulders. 'Thanks.' Lisa said. Amy stopped and focused on healing Dani's arm. She held her hands over it but nothing was happening.

'Damn it!' She said after a moment, frustrated. Lauren was sitting by Christina, hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

'Perhaps it doesn't work like that.' Wendy offered her advice. 'If Amy used up a lot of power bringing Christina back, she may not have the resources left in her to heal again so soon.'

'So she needs to recharge?' Dani said. 'Great.'

'I can make some potions in the meantime.' Lauren said. 'Kath can you…' She motioned to Christina.

'Yeah.' Katherine took Lauren's place next to Christina so that she could go into the kitchen and start making the potion. 'Chris, you feel okay?' Katherine asked, taking a towel from Wendy an wrapping it over Christina's shoulders.

'Yeah, m' fine.' Christina mumbled.

'She's slurring her words.' Amy said. 'Did she hit her head?'

'On the concrete.' Lisa told them, getting a towel over Dani's shoulders and sitting on the other couch with her. Christina lent forwards to put her head in her hands.

'You need to stay awake Chris.' Amy said from her position next to Dani. 'Lauren will have the potion soon, but you can't go to sleep.'

'I won't.' Christina grumbled. 'Kath, can you keep pinching me or something?' She asked.

'Sure.' Katherine laughed.

Xxxxxx

Lauren walked back into the room about half an hour later with some of the potion. She gave a cup to Dani and a cup to Christina, telling them to only have a few sips. 'Oh my God that fells so much better.' Dani said as relief washed over her. She slumped down onto the sofa. Christina put her cup down on the table and waited for her head to stop throbbing.

'You good?' Lisa asked after a few moments.

'Yeah.' Christina said smiling. 'Worst headache of my life.'

'So what happened?' Amy remembered. 'We haven't even asked how it went.'

'I think we vanquished him.' Lisa told them.

'What do you mean think?' Katherine asked for clarification.

'Well, I finished the spell and there was like a twister of water, and then he was gone.' Lisa said.

'So you didn't actually see him get destroyed?' Lauren asked.

'No, he was blocked by the water.' Lisa admitted.

'Chris, Dani?' Lauren turned to the others.

'We were both down at that point, so no.' Dani said.

'He could have just been teleported out like Jonah was.' Katherine suggested.

'Great, so Abaddon will just kill him too. Problem solved.' Dani said, crossing her arms.

'No, he won't kill Rex.' Christina said. 'Jonah was actively looking to betray him, Rex just lost a fight.'

'Why does he keep sending these random demons to attack us?' Lauren wondered. 'What's the end game here?' They all sat and thought for a moment until a lightbulb went on in Katherine's head.

'He's distracting us.' She said. 'If we're protecting people from other demons, we won't be able to focus on what he's doing.'

'Did you find anything else out about him?' Christina asked.

'Only that he's been around for millennia and he has more powers than just the metal stuff and the dream walking.' Katherine said.

'Like what?' Lisa wondered.

'Like energy balls, sensing, banishing, remote teleportation, voice manifestation, and I could go on.'

'It's like he's been collecting them.' Amy said.

'Wait, go back. Voice manifestation?' Dani said. 'What the hell is that?'

'I can take this one.' Wendy said as she came back into the room with more tea. 'It's the ability to manipulate your voice into sounding like someone else. It's an inactive power but it can be very effective if used correctly.'

'So like a shapeshifter, but only for the voice.' Lauren said.

'Yes. So he could call Katherine on the phone, for example, and make her think it was one of you guys on the other end of the line.' Wendy added.

'Great way to trap someone.' Christina said.

'But there is a way to distinguish his manipulated voice from the real person.' Wendy said. 'It's normally more threatening, a little darker. So you should be able to tell the difference if it was one of you.'

'So we need to focus on finding Abaddon and forget about anything else.' Christina said.

'What if he sends out another demon?' Dani asked. 'What do you want us to do, just sit here?'

'No, of course not.' Christina said biting her nails.

'Wendy.' Lisa turned to her. 'Where would you go if you were trying to make an army of demons?'

'Oh I've thought about that so many times.' Wendy smiled at the notion. 'If I were a more powerful demon, and hadn't fallen in love of course, I'd be a real handful for you girls.'

'Wendy.' Katherine prompted.

'Yes, where would I go?' She thought for a moment. 'Well, I'd need a lot of space. It would need to be isolated enough so that no one would stumble upon it by accident. Unless it's being cloaked. Then it could be anywhere. I'd need a power supply, lots of equipment.'

'Wendy, you sound like you're planning it right now.' Dani said.

'Does any place like that jump into your mind?' Christina asked. 'Or have you been anywhere recently that felt unusually demonic?'

'There's an old school building about a mile from here. It was a private school, closed down a few years ago and bought by some rich entrepreneur. I think there was talks about renovations but as of right now it's still empty. The few times I've walked past it I've felt a strange magic.'

'And you never looked into it?' Lisa asked.

'It was none of my business. I leave everyone else alone and they leave me alone. That's how I like it.' Wendy told them.

'It's worth checking out.' Christina said.

'No way we're doing that now, look at us.' Dani motioned around the room. 'You're exhausted and we have no game plan.'

'I made more potions.' Lauren said.

'They won't be any use if you're dead.' Wendy said bluntly. 'I agree with Danielle, you need to rest and stay here for a while longer. Gather yourselves and refocus.'

'We have a demon as a life coach.' Katherine said. 'Never thought I'd say that sentence.'

'I'm also a great cook. Now that you know I didn't poison the tea, will you let me make you something to eat?' She asked, standing.

'Yes, Wendy, that would be great.' Amy answered for all of them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

That night they had gone back to the same sleeping arrangements as the night before. Lauren rolled over to Dani and tapped her on the shoulder. 'Dan.' She said gently.

'I'm not asleep.' Dani said, opening her eyes. 'What's up?'

'I just wanted to ask you what it was like? Having an active power.' She asked curiously.

'I don't feel any different.' Dani too her. 'I can't make it work all of the time yet either.' She admitted. 'And now I know what Christina has been going through all these years.'

'What do you mean?' Lauren asked.

'Just the feeling of constantly having to protect everyone.' She said. 'I feel like I should be doing more.'

'You will.' Lauren assured her. 'It's going to take a little time to get used to the power.'

'I know.' Dani sighed. 'I also know that I definitely do not want to break another bone, ever. Too painful.' She sat up and looked towards the window. Rain was pounding on the glass from the outside. 'Who can sleep with that racket?'

'I think there's a big storm coming.' Lauren said.

'Sounds about right.' Dani agreed.

xxxxxx

Christina's eyes opened as her breath caught in her throat. She was shaking and sweating. She slid her hand slowly across the bed to reach Amy, gently grabbing her hand to get her attention. 'Aimes.' She said as loud as she could manage.

'Chris?' Amy mumbled. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them as she turned over to look at Christina.

'Amy.' Christina whispered. 'I think…..' She stopped, her teeth chattering.

'Damn.' Amy said, realising what was happening. She turned on the bedside lamp and reached over for her jacket, rummaging around in the pocket for another syringe. 'Hang on.' She said as she removed the end of the syringe and crawled over to Christina until she was kneeling beside her. 'This is going to hurt.' She apologised.

'Do it.' Christina confirmed, closing her eyes as Amy positioned the syringe. In one swift movement Amy brought the syringe down, piercing Christina's chest and injecting the liquid. Christina grimaced and held on to the bed sheet tighter whilst the potion took effect. After a moment she sat up, coughing a few times, but she was no longer shaking.

'You okay?' Amy asked, sitting next to her.

'Yeah, thanks.' Christina said. 'I'm wide awake now though.' She smiled.

'Well, I'm happy to keep you company.' Amy said, snuggling up to her side.

'Aimes, can you do me a favour?' Christina asked.

'Anything.' Amy agreed.

'Can you not tell the others about this?' Christina pleaded.

'Chris, they'd want to know.'

'I know, but they don't need to. Not right now. I'm fine, you know what you're doing. And it would only distract them and make them worry.' Christina said. 'We don't need any more distractions right now.'

'Remember what you said to me, after the reptile demon attacked you?' Amy asked. 'You said that I would never be a distraction because I'm your sister. That goes both ways.'

'I promise I will tell them everything when this is all over.' Christina said. 'Trust me when I tell you I'm fine,I will come to you if that changes but I want everyone to stay focused on the task at hand.'

'Alright.' Amy said. 'But if it happens again any time soon, I'll tell them myself.'

'Deal.' Christina said, resting her head on Amy's.

xxxxxx

The next morning Christina and Amy were the last ones to make it downstairs. Christina immediately went for the coffee whilst Amy sat down between Dani and Katherine. 'How did everyone sleep?' Amy asked.

'Better than the night before actually.' Lisa said.

'Really? Dani and I slept worse.' Lauren told them.

'How could you sleep through all that rain?' Dani asked.

'We must have been really tired I guess.' Katherine said. 'How about you two?' She directed the question back at Amy and Christina.

'We slept fine.' Christina answered for the both of them. 'Anyway.' She changed the subject. 'I thought I could try putting the amulet back on today.'

'So soon?' Dani questioned.

'We are a little pressed for time here.' Christina reminded them. 'And we don't really know what we're up against so I'd like all the power I can get.'

'Alright, if you're sure.' Katherine said. She got up to get the amulet from her bag.

'Oh this is exciting isn't it.' Wendy smiled from her seat at the table.

'Exciting's not the word I would use exactly.' Christina said as Katherine handed her the box. 'Thanks.' She said. She put her coffee down and opened the box, revealing the amulet inside which began glowing as soon as she looked at it.

'Fascinating.' Wendy said, rising from her seat. 'It recognises you.'

'Here goes nothing.' Christina said as she took the amulet out of the box and put it over her head. As soon as it hit her chest she felt a surge of power go right through her, so much so she stumbled backwards into the kitchen sideboard and had to grab hold of it to steady herself. She let out a long breath and closed her eyes.

'Christina?' Lauren asked nervously. 'You okay?'

'I think so.' Christina said, opening her eyes. They were glowing blue again. Wendy stepped towards her and gestured to the amulet.

'May I?' She asked.

'I wouldn't if I were you.' Christina warned her. 'The last demon who tried to take it whilst I was wearing it got an electric shock.'

'I'm not going to take it, I just want to touch it.' Wendy said. Lauren and Dani exchanged a look. '_Creepy_' Dani mouthed, Lauren nodding in agreement.

'Okay then, go for it.' Christina said. 'But don't blame me when you get zapped.' Wendy reached out to touch the amulet and, sure enough, she received an electric shock.

'Damn it!' She complained, withdrawing her hand and stepping back.

'She did warn you.' Amy reminded her.

'It's very strange.' Wendy said, confused. 'I've never seen it act with anyone like this, god or evil.'

'How does it feel Chris?' Lisa asked.

'It feels good. I feel strong.' Christina confirmed as they watched her eyes fade to their normal colour.

'Great, that means we can go and check the school today then?' Dani asked, eating her cereal.

'Yes, we can.' Christina confirmed.

'Wendy, can you give us directions?' Katherine asked. Wendy was too focused on the amulet to acknowledge her question. 'Wendy.' Katherine repeated, snapping her out of her trance. She turned to Katherine.

'Yes dear, what did you say?' Wendy asked.

'I asked if you could give us directions to the school?' Katherine said.

'Of course, let me see if I have the address.' Wendy smiled and left the room.

'Weird.' Lauren said.

'It does seem to have a strange effect on demons.' Dani said.

'At least we know demons still have trouble taking it from you.' Lisa said.

'And hopefully it'll power me up enough to take on Abaddon.' Christina added.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

They pulled up to the gates of the school about an our later. Wendy had given them the address, whilst trying to get a closer look at the amulet, and Lauren and Dani had stocked up on freezing and exploding potions. Amy was now in charge of the healing potions, just in case she still couldn't power up and they needed them. 'Yep, this place is haunted.' Lisa said as they looked over the building.

'How can you tell?' Amy asked.

'Can you see that kid standing in the window? Top floor, third from the left.' Lisa pointed.

'Nope, alright then.' Amy said.

'Fantastic.' Lisa sighed.

'Okay guys.' Christina and Katherine turned around in their seats. 'No one goes anywhere alone. It looks like there's lots of rooms so we may need to split up when we're in there.'

'I don't really want to split up.' Lauren admitted.

'I know, but the quicker we can rule this place out the quicker we can get back to finding Abaddon.' Christina said.

'And what if we find him here?' Dani asked.

'Then we deal with him.' Christina told them as she exited the car.

'Yeah because it's that simple!' Dani mumbled as she followed her out of the car. They were standing in front of heavy iron gates covered in vines. They could see beyond the gates were the ruins of old school desks scattered on the yard.

'I don't like the way this place feels.' Amy admitted. Katherine walked up to the gate and attempted to push it open when a vision hit her. She held her hand on the bars as she watched the pictures flash through her mind. After a moment she snapped back to reality and stepped back.

'What did you see?' Lisa asked.

'Jack was here.' She told them. 'I saw him walking through the gates carrying boxes of something.'

'Did you see what was in the boxes?' Christina asked.

'No, but they had a medical logo on the side.'

'Probably equipment like syringes, surgical tools, small stuff that's easy to manoeuvre' Amy told them. Dani was up at the gate messing with the chain. It fell off easily in her hands as if it was only there for show.

'Guys, it's open.' She said, pushing the gate in. The loud creaking only added to the sense of foreboding they had as they crossed into the yard. They walked slowly down the path, Dani in the lead with the others behind them. Christina came up next to Dani.

'You okay?' Christina asked her.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Dani assured her.

'Dani.' Christina looked at her suspiciously.

'I'm a little nervous.' Dani said. 'Which is stupid, because I have a new power, an offensive power. I should feel more confident.'

'It still takes time, just do what you can.' Christina said. 'And don't put pressure on yourself. It'll drive you crazy, trust me.'

'I'll try not to.' Dani smiled as they reached the door. Christina stepped up to it and took the handle, only to be sent flying backwards when a demonic forcefield sensed her hand. She landed on the ground about five feet from the door, narrowly missing her sisters who were waiting behind.

'Chris!' Lauren cried, rushing to help her up. Lisa looked back at the door.

'Demonic forcefield?' She questioned.

'Yep, felt like one.' Christina grimaced as Lauren got her to her feet.

'Now what?' Katherine asked.

'I'm pretty sure I can blast it until it short circuits.' Christina said, stepping back up to it but not within touching distance.

'Won't that be loud?' Lauren asked.

'No, not necessarily.' Christina said. 'Depends what kind of forcefield it is. Only one way to find out.' She was studying the door, about to lift her hand to it, when a small child appeared in front of her, but she couldn't see him.

_'__Stop!'_ He yelled, as Lisa stepped forwards.

'Chris, wait.' She said, coming up beside her.

'For what?' Christina looked at her, bemused.

'There's a kid in front of you. He's like six years old.' Lisa told her. Christina turned back to face the door. 'What's your name?' Lisa asked him.

_'__Bobby.' _The child said tentatively.

'Okay Bobby, I'm Lisa and these are my sisters.' Lisa smiled kindly. 'Why did you tell Christina to stop?'

_'__You shouldn't go in there. There's bad people.' _He said.

'We're trying to find the bad people.' Lisa said.

_'__No, these guys are really, really bad!' _Bobby protested.

'How bad are they Bobby?' She asked.

_'__They keep bringing people in and doing horrible things to them. Most of them don't leave.'_

'Okay, well we're here to stop the bad people.' Lisa assured him. 'Then they'll go away, and you can be in peace again. Do you like your school?' Lisa asked.

_'__I just want it to be quiet again.' _He said sadly.

'We can make that happen.' Lisa knelt so she was eye level with him. 'But you need to let us inside. Would that be okay?'

_'__You'll really make them leave?' _He asked.

'We'll try our best buddy.' Lisa smiled as he faded away. She stood and turned to the group. 'All right then.' She motioned for Chris to try the door.

'It's still weird when you do that.' Christina said, facing her palm to the door and focusing. She sent a small beam of energy into the door. They saw it connect to the forcefield as the blue energy travelled over it, reaching up to the corners of the door and spilling over, until eventually the whole front of the building was glowing blue.

'Erm, Chris, someone's going to see that.' Lauren said, looking over the building.

'I know.' Christina gritted her teeth. 'It's really strong.' She said. She sent a little more energy into it as some orange flakes started to appear in the power. Christina's eyes widened when she saw it, looking to Lisa who was next to her.

'Chris, your eyes have orange in them.' She said nervously.

'The amulet's still blue though.' Dani noticed.

'It might be a side effect of Wendy's potion.' Amy said, just as a final blast of energy from Christina shattered the forcefield. All the colour faded, and Christina was panting heavily.

'Aimes.' Christina turned to her.

'I know.' Amy calmed her. 'It's probably just because the medication is still in your system.' Amy assured her. 'Once it wears off, it'll be nothing but blue.' She smiled.

'Okay.' Christina nodded, trusting her sister. Christina looked back to the door and was about to take a step forward when Dani stopped her and jumped between her and Lisa.

'Let me go first.' Dani said, Christina smiling and nodding, allowing her to take the lead. Dani gently pushed open the door and took a step inside the building. There was light coming through the windows, but it only illuminated the ruin of the building. They followed Dani into a large reception room, with a long desk running across their path.

'This must have been the school reception.' Katherine said, walking around the desk and looking at the old computers and abandoned books. 'Looks like a register.' She said, flipping open one of them.

'It's a pretty small school.' Lauren said, looking at some old portraits hanging on the wall.

'It was probably a private school.' Amy said.

'Wonder what that was like?' Dani asked.

'Judging by the uniforms in these paintings, I'd say not fun.' Lauren said, moving to stand with Amy. Amy was looking around curiously. 'Aimes, you okay?' Lauren nudged her shoulder.

'Yeah.' She said unsteadily. 'It feels really off in here. I don't want to be in here any longer than we have to.'

'So, we split up.' Christina said. 'Lisa and Lauren come with me, Dani take Amy and Kath.'

'Shouldn't I come with you Chris?' Amy said, subtly reminding her that she may need more of Wendy's potion.

'No, just give us a couple of healing potions. I want you with Dan, just in case.' Christina said.

'Alright, if you're sure.' Amy said.

'We'll take the top two floors; you guys stay on this floor and the one above.' Christina said. 'Meet back at the car in one hour, no longer.' She said sternly. 'Or text if you find anything.'

'Yes boss.' Dani said, saluting.

'Okay, let's do.' Christina said, leading Lisa and Lauren up the stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Amy's sense of uncertainty only grew as they walked around the ground floor of the school. They had walked through three classrooms and had just stumbled upon the kitchen. Unwashed cutlery was littered around, still in sinks from the last time the children had their meals here. Dani was walking by the stove when Katherine's voice turned her around. 'What do you think happened here?' Katherine asked.

'Nothing good.' Dani said. 'Have you had any visions?'

'I'm trying not to touch anything if I'm being honest.' Katherine said.

'It's alright Kath, we're here to find out about Abaddon, not what happened to a school.' Amy smiled at her, feeling her fear.

'Still, I touched the gate and saw Jack. I could try.' Katherine said.

'Only if you want to Kath, we can find another way.' Dani assured her. Just as a giant rat ran across the isle in front of her. 'Holy cow!' She said, jumping backwards, flinging her arm at the same time and sending several pots and pans cascading towards the creature.

'Dani!' Amy said. 'Could you make any more noise!'

'There was a rat!' Dani shivered. 'I hate rates.' She added.

'Come on, there's nothing in here.' Katherine said. 'Let's move on to another room.'

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile upstairs, Christina, Lisa and Lauren were walking along the third-floor hallway. There were closed doors on both sides, stretching all the way to a window at the end of the hall. 'Where do we start?' Lisa asked.

'Go to the end and work our way back?' Lauren suggested. They nodded and headed for the window. Once there, they went into the room on the right first. As they walked in, the saw several hospital beds lined up against the wall. They looked newer than everything else in the building, and some were covered in a dark brown substance.

'Is that dried blood?' Lisa asked, stepping slightly closer.

'Looks like we found Abaddon's new lab.' Christina said, walking to the far side of the room. She opened a cupboard and saw the boxes from Katherine's vision.

'They were here pretty recently then.' Lauren said, moving over to the window. She looked outside and saw their car. Christina had walked over to Lisa and they were both studying the equipment.

'We really need Amy for this.' Lisa said.

'I can project down there, tell them to come up?' Lauren suggested as she joined them by the bed.

'That would be great Laur.' Christina smiled. Lauren nodded and focused, thinking of Amy and locating her on the ground floor before leaving her body. Her head fell and Lisa and Christina were alone.

'I thought there would be more ghosts here.' Lisa said.

'Maybe there are, and they just don't want to be disturbed.' Christina said.

'Maybe.' Lisa said, but then a small noise caught her attention. 'Did you hear that?' She whispered.

'No, what was it?' Christina asked. They soon found out when the door crashed shut behind them. Jumping and spinning around they were met with a demon, about seven feet tall and built like a boxer. He had scars over his face and arms, and he was balling his hands into fists. His eyes were glowing blue.

'Oh dear.' Lisa said. Christina gently nudged Lisa behind her next to Lauren who was still not back.

'I thought only my eyes glowed like that.' Christina said.

'Apparently not.' Lisa said, nudging Lauren to try and get her attention.

Xxxxxx

'Hey.' Lauren said as soon as she appeared in front of Amy.

'Oh my God, Lauren!' Amy reeled backwards with her hand over her heart. 'Don't do that!'

'Sorry.' Lauren said as Katherine and Dani came over to them.

'What's going on? Where are Lisa and Chris?' Dani asked.

'We found some medical stuff we need Amy to look at.' Lauren told them. She lifted her hand to her side as she felt Lisa nudge her.

'What's wrong?' Amy asked.

'I don't know. I need to get back.' Lauren said. 'Third floor, right at the end of the hall.' She told them before she faded away in a red mist. Suddenly there was a loud bang from upstairs.

Xxxxxx

Lauren made it back to her body just in time to see Lisa throw a potion at the huge demon. It hit his chest and exploded but did little damage. 'Okay, your turn.' Lisa said to Christina.

'What the hell!' Lauren exclaimed, looking at the demon.

'Oh good, you're back.' Christina said. 'Stay behind me.' She shot energy from her hands towards the demon, but he raised his own hands and sent the same energy at her. They hit in the middle and the light was almost blinding. Lauren and Lisa covered their eyes.

'How does he have Christina's power?' Lisa asked over the noise. They saw Christina take a step backwards and put their hands on her shoulders to reassure her.

'Chris?' Lauren said. 'What's happening?' She asked.

'He's….' She winced. 'Using the power of the amulet.' She said, stepping back once more but Lisa and Lauren stood firm behind her. The energy between them had started swirling until a black hole formed in the middle.

'That doesn't look good.' Lisa said as they felt a strong pull towards the hole. 'Grab onto something!' She yelled. Lauren wrapped her arm around a pipe on the wall, Lisa doing the same, but Christina was still standing in the open. The demon took an involuntary step closer to the hole.

'It's sucking things in.' Lauren said, watching as cushions from the beds disappeared into the darkness. Lisa reached out and grabbed the back of Christina's shirt, trying to keep her from ending up in the same place. The demon had no such support system and was getting ever closer. Lisa struggled to hold on as the pull intensified.

'Ahh, Chris!' She yelled. 'You need to stop! I can't hold on!' Christina heard her sister and dropped her power, the energy release sending her down. She fell backwards and Lisa was able to grab her more securely, sliding to the floor with an arm around Christina's stomach. The sudden lack of opposing power had thrown the demon off balance and he stumbled forwards into the black hole. After a few moments it closed, and everything was silent. They were breathing heavily, Christina almost passed out in Lisa's arms, as Dani, Katherine and Amy turned up at the door.

'What was that!' Dani yelled. 'There was like a bright twister of light in here a second ago and then nothing!'

'Is everyone okay?' Amy asked, leading them into the room.

'I think so.' Lauren said, stepping away from the wall. Lisa felt most of Christina's weight in her arms, Christina's head lying heavily on her chest.

'Amy, can you check on her please?' Lisa asked, not wanting to move her. Amy knelt in front of them and moved the hair from Christina's face.

'Chris, can you hear me?' She asked.

'Mmmm.' Christina mumbled. Amy checked her pulse and lifted her eyelid. Her eyes were still blue.

'She's okay.' Amy assured them. 'She's powering down, so she'll probably be asleep in a minute.'

'What happened?' Katherine asked as Lisa moved from behind Christina, folded up her hoodie as a pillow and set her down gently on it.

'Big scary demon.' Lisa told them. 'With glowing blue eyes.'

'But only Chris has those?' Dani asked, confused.

'We know.' Lauren said. 'And the demon had her power. When they connected it opened some sort of black hole.' Katherine was thinking to herself.

'Kath, what are you thinking?' Amy asked.

'Amy, what does that equipment look like to you?' Katherine asked, pointing to the machine at the end of the beds. Amy went over and took a quick look before responding. Lauren and Dani had sat on the floor with Christina.

'I'm not sure, some kind of modified transfusion device?' She thought.

'I think he's found a way to get the power of the amulet into his demons.' Katherine said. 'It's the only way a demon would have that power.'

'Shit.' Dani said from the floor. 'That's bad.'

'That's very bad.' Lisa said. 'Chris fought one of them and it's wiped her out. Who knows how many more demons he's been able to create with the power he took?'

'We should get out of here before any more show up.' Lauren said. They agreed, Katherine and Lisa getting Christina to the car whilst Dani led the way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The drive to the house was very quiet. Christina was lying across the back with her head resting on Dani's lap. Dani gently stroked her hair as Katherine drove them towards Wendy's. 'How are we going to stop Abaddon?' Lauren said from her seat in the middle. 'If he's worked out how to make his demons as powerful as Chris, then what chance to we have?'

'We can't think like that.' Amy said.

'Why not? It's not like I'm wrong.' Lauren said. 'We need more than just Chris and the amulet, I'm sorry but I'm being realistic.'

'Lauren, we just need to get back to Wendy's and figure everything out.' Lisa said from the passengers seat. 'We don't know how many demons have been able to handle the power of the amulet, we don't know where they are. We have some time to figure this out.'

'I agree.' Amy said. 'We can't be negative now. We've come this far so we can't give up.'

'Chris would say the same.' Dani added. 'We're not giving up.' Dani looked down at her as she slept but there was a look on her face which made Dani worry. 'Guys, I think something's wrong.' Dani said.

'What do you mean?' Amy asked, turning around in her seat.

'I think she's dreaming.' Dani said. 'Amy can you feel anything?' She asked. Amy lent over further snd studied Christina.

'No, there's nothing coming from her.' Amy said. 'She looks in distress almost.' Amy said.

'Do I need to pull over?' Katherine asked, looking in her mirror quickly.

'No, not yet.' Amy said. 'Dani, just keep trying to wake her up.' Dani nodded and gently shook Christina's shoulder.

'Chris.' She said gently as she shook her. 'Come on Chris, wake up.' Christina's brow furrowed further as she gripped onto Dani's shirt.

'Dani.' She whispered.

'Yeah, Chris, I'm right here just wake up.' Dani encouraged.

_Christina was walking down a crowded high street. There were people running past her on both sides screaming in terror. They were running away from something. Christina watched them pass as if they were in slow motion. She got to the end of the street and saw a woman, a demon. Her eyes were flowing blue and she was shooting rays of blue energy from her hands. She aimed one blast in the window of a coffee shop, one towards an oncoming police vehicle, and more after that. 'Stop!; Christina yelled. The demon didn't listen. She aimed a blast at a group of people running away from her and hit them all in the back, sending them crashing to the ground. Christina watched as they lay on the pavement, blood coming from various wounds. They were lifeless. 'Stop this.' Christina repeated. She shot out her own energy but it went right through the demon. She saw Christina and did nothing but smile at her. And with one sinister wave of her hand, Christina was sent back to reality._

Christina shot up in her seat, gasping for breath. Dani sat up straighter and went to comfort her but Christina started yelling. 'Kath, put the radio on.' She said.

'What?' Katherine asked. 'Chris are you okay?'

'Just put the radio on, there's an attack happening down town.'

'How do you know that?' Lisa asked as she turned on the radio. 'What station?'

'Any station!' Christina said becoming more frantic. She ran her hand through her hair.

'Chris, calm down.' Dani said, putting a hand on her back.

'I'm sorry.' Christina said, leaning her head on the seats in front of her. A reporters voice began to sound from the radio.

_'__The police have so far confirmed that seven people have died following an attack down town which only ended moments ago. The motives for this attack are unknown and no one has claimed responsibility…' _Lisa turned down the radio and turned to her sister.

'Chris, how did you know that?'

'I had a dream, but it felt real.' Christina said. 'I saw the demon killing people. She had blue eyes and she was using the amulet's power.'

'So we know Abaddon had at least one more demon with amulet power.' Amy said.

'But how did Christina know that?' Lauren reiterated.

Maybe there's some sort of psychic connection between anyone using the amulet power?' Katherine suggested.

'Great.' Christina sighed, sitting back in her seat.

'Are you okay?' Lauren asked. 'Your powers kind of opened a black hole back there.' Lauren reminded her.

'I'm fine.' Christina said. 'I have no idea what that was.' She admitted.

'Power that intense has probably never encountered anything like itself before.' Katherine said. 'The combination of powers that strong must have had a reaction, and ripped a hole in the atmosphere.'

'Well that's terrifying.' Dani said.

'Yes it is.' Christina whispered from beside her.

xxxxxx

They walked through the door to Wendy's and she was eagerly waiting for their return. She jumped up as soon as she heard the door open to greet them. 'So, how did it go?' She asked as they began filing into the living room and sitting down.

'It was Abaddon's lab.' Amy said. 'But he wasn't there.'

'Only a really angry demon juiced up on amulet power.' Dani said, slumping down next to Lisa.

'Oh dear.' Wendy said. 'Abaddon found a way to infuse his demons.'

'Yeah, and when Chris fought him their powers created some sort of black hole.' Lauren said.

'Really?' Wendy said, intrigued. 'How interesting.'

'Try frightening.' Dani said.

'We also think there's some sort of psychic connection between people using the amulet.' Katherine said. 'Chris had a dream on the way back which turned out to be true.'

'The demon down town.' Wendy nodded. 'I saw it on the news.'

'We need to find Abaddon and stop him before he kills any more people.' Christina said.

'How?' Amy asked. 'Every time we think we know where he is, he's one step ahead.'

'He still needs the amulet.' Christina said. 'The power he took from me is limited so he'll need more. He's going to come for us sooner or later.'

'That's the plan?' Lisa said. 'Wait until he finds us?'

'Short of another demon attack, we're out of options.' Katherine said.

'I'm going to sleep with the amulet on tonight. Maybe he can use it to reach out. He has the power in him too so if we are linked it may work.' Christina said.

'Okay, but we're all staying with you.' Katherine said. 'No one sleeps alone tonight.'

xxxxxx

That night, they had all decided to camp out in the living room. Wendy had helped them bring down the mattresses from the beds and set up the room. Lisa and Katherine were back on their sofa's whilst the others spread out on the floor. Wendy had lit the fire for them, and they were sipping on tea as the night got darker. 'I remember doing this when we were little.' Lisa smiled. 'Mum used to make us hot chocolate and stay up with us all night. Katherine and Christina smiled with her at the memory.

'What was she like? When you guys did that?' Lauren asked.

'I remember doing it with you guys but never with mum.' Dani admitted.

'She was really fun, and funny.' Katherine told them. 'She would try and tell us scary stories.'

'She even made dad join in once, pretending to be a monster in the window.' Christina grinned.

'It never worked though, she couldn't keep a straight face.' Lisa added.

'I remember when dad tried to do it, after she died.' Amy said. 'But Chris and Kath had already moved out, and it wasn't the same.' Christina dropped her gaze to the floor and thought back.

'I used to get so mad at mum for scaring us.' Katherine said. 'I hated this stories.'

'I remember we used to pick movies to watch and Christina would always pick the scariest one she could find.' Lisa said.

'And mum would always let her get away with it because they were basically the same person. Katherine said.

'Dad caught us watching Night of the Living Dead when Lisa was what, nine?' Katherine said.

'I think so.' Lisa nodded. 'Dad was so angry!' She laughed.

'He banned us from slumber parties for months after that.' Katherine said. Dani and Lauren were listening on, trying to get a picture of what it was like. Amy noticed Christina and nudged her on the knee gently.

'What are you thinking?' She asked.

'Just something mum told me once, I'd completely forgotten about it until just now.' Christina said.

'What's that?' Lisa sipped her coffee.

'That a family doesn't have to be perfect, but it has to be united.' Christina looked around at them. 'I know we can get through this if we stick together.'

'Damn straight.' Dani agreed raising her mug.

Xxxxxx

It was almost midnight when the fire started to flicker. There was no wind, so it caught Katherine's attention. Dani had fallen asleep on the floor but everyone else was still awake. 'Did anyone else see that?' Katherine asked.

'The fire flickering?' Amy said. 'Yeah, so?'

'Just seems odd, there's no wind in here.' She said. Lisa saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to Christina. The amulet was glowing. Christina put a hand to her chest as the warm power hit her.

'Chris, you okay?' Lisa asked as Lauren woke Dani.

'I don't know what it's doing.' Christina admitted. She felt the amulet get warmer until the heat was almost too much. Power shot out of the amulet and backwards through her body. It sent her crashing into the wall, grimacing in pain.

'What's happening?' Dani asked, still slightly sleeping. Christina lent her head on the wall until her eyes rolled back in her head, they were bright blue. Amy went over went to put her hand on Christina's shoulder but she was shocked with the energy of the amulet and pushed back.

'Shit!' Amy cried, grasping her hand. 'Nobody touch her.' She reiterated.

'Christina, if you can hear us, we're right here.' Lisa called.

_Christina was somewhere she didn't recognise. She looked around and was surrounded by nothing, until Abaddon appeared in front of her. She stepped back in surprise. 'What did you do to me?' She asked. _

_'__I just wanted to show you something.' He said, smiling. _

_'__Yeah, what's that?' Christina said. Abaddon raised his arms and about one hundred demons materialised around them. Their eyes were all glowing blue. _

_'__It's a premonition of the future.' He grinned. 'This is what's going to happen when I get that amulet from you.' He walked closer to her as she looked around. _

_'__Why are you showing me this?' Christina asked, facing him. _

_'__To give you one last chance.' He said. 'Give me the amulet or I will take it from you and kill everyone you love in the process.' _

Christina jolted back to reality and was met by the worried faces of her sisters. She sat against the wall breathing heavily for a moment before speaking. 'Hey.' She said.

'Hey! What the hell was that?' Lisa asked.

'Abaddon wanted to show me the future.' Christina laughed bitterly. 'He said he would kill everyone I love unless he gets the power he needs.' She wiped away a tear.

'You know we can't let that happen Chris, we wont.' Lauren said.

'I know.' Christina said.

'Chris, what are you thinking? I don't like what I can feel from you.' Amy said worriedly.

'I know what we need to do.' Christina said. 'We need to destroy the amulet.'

'But that's pretty much impossible.' Lisa reminded her.

'The last person who tried didn't have enough power and ended up dead.' Katherine reminded her.

'Yeah, but the wizard who tried before hadn't bonded with it, wasn't able to use it's power.' Christina said as they began to realise what she meant.

'No Chris, you can't be serious.' Dani said.

'I've never been more serious in my life.' Christina said. 'If I use the power of the amulet against it, it might be enough to destroy it.'

'But you'd have to be wearing it to use the power.' Lauren said.

'I know.' Christina nodded.

'That'll kill you.' Katherine said bluntly.

'Probably.' Christina replied. 'But it's the only way.'

'It can't be the only way.' Lisa said gently, racking her brain for another option.

'If he doesn't have the amulet, he doesn't have the power and he won't have an army.' Christina said. 'And if I do it with him near, it'll probably destroy him once and for all, might even destroy the demons he's powered up.'

'You're talking about a suicide mission. You're talking about doing the same thing mum did.' Dani shouted.

'Dan….' Christina said sadly. 'We don't have another choice.'

'You're doing exactly what dad was worried about.' Lauren said.

'I know.' Christina smiled. 'And afterwards, when it's all over, he can say I told you so.'

'Christina.' Kathrine said. 'I've never been so mad at you.'

'It's okay.' Christina said, almost resigned to what she was going to do. 'I wouldn't be suggesting this unless I thought there might be a way out of it.'

'What do you mean?' Lauren asked.

'Amy can bring me back, like before.' Christina looked to her younger sister.

'That's not fair.' Amy said.

'But it's the best shot we have.' Christina said.

'That's a lot of pressure to put on someone.' Lisa said.

'What if I can't make it work? What if it was a one time thing?' Amy panicked.

'I know it's not fair, and I know it might not work.' Christina took Amy's hand. 'I want you to try your best, and I don't want you to beat yourself up if it doesn't work. I forgive you already.'

'No!' Amy ripped her hand away from Christina. 'No, that's not fair!' Amy repeated.

'Aimes.' Christina said gently.

'You don't have to do this Chris, you don't!' Amy sobbed.

'Yes I do.' Christina said. 'And it's okay.'

'It's not okay.' Lisa said, wiping away tears. 'What happened to a family has to be united?'

'It's our only option. And I know you guys will be with me the entire time.' Christina said. 'Let's just try and get some sleep, and if anyone has a better idea in the morning I will be more than happy to try it.' She smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The next morning was a somber one. No one had thought of a better plan during the night. Christina was standing in Wendy's back garden with her phone, looking down at her father's phone number before pressing call. He answered on the third ring. 'Hey, dad. It's me.'

_'Christina?'_ He said._ 'Everything okay?'_

'Yeah, we think we have a way of defeating Abaddon.'

_'That's great.'_ He said cheerfully.

'No, not really.' Christina said. 'I just wanted to call and say that I know you tried your best with us, and I'm sorry for not speaking to you for all those years.'

_'Christina, where is this coming from?'_ He asked.

'Just please don't leave them again.' She said. 'When this is over, they'll need you.'

_'What are you talking about?'_ He asked.

'I have to do something today and you might not see me again, so I want to make sure you won't leave. Promise me.' She said, holding back tears.

_'Christina.'_ He said softly._ 'What are you doing?'_

'Dad, promise me.' She said.

_'I promise, Chris. I promise.'_ He said with conviction.

'Thanks dad.' She let out a breath.

_'Whatever it is you're doing, we can talk about it, there might be another…'_

'Goodbye dad.' She cut off the phone and sobbed, leaning against the wall of the house.

Xxxxxx

They pulled up to a large open field, surrounded by trees on either side. The drive over was silent. Christina put her hand on the door handle but paused before she left the car. 'I love you guys.' She said. 'Stay here until it's over, okay?' She said. They nodded. Lauren and Dani were crying silently to themselves. Katherine's hands were turning white where she was gripping the steering wheel. Christina didn't get a response so she opened the door and went to get out. She felt Amy's hand on her arm, drawing her attention back to them.

'We love you too Chris.' She said gently. Christina smiled before leaving the car. They watched her walk out into the open field.

'This isn't right.' Lisa said, knees to her chest in the passengers seat. 'We shouldn't be letting her do this alone.' Katherine sat, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. Christina stopped walking about a minute later. She could still see their car in the distance. She lifted her head to the sky and took a deep breath, focusing as she started swirling blue in her hands. After a moment she started to direct the power back into the amulet. And her assumption was correct. Abaddon could feel what she was doing and appeared in front of her. He was flanked by Jack and the unknown female demon from Christina's vision.

'Stop!' He ordered Christina.

'Sorry, you didn't give me any other choice.' She smiled, generating more energy.

'Look.' Katherine pointed out of the window. 'He's here.'

'She looks like she's struggling.' Dani said. Christina's arms were shaking with power as it went back into the amulet.

'Screw this.' Lisa said, flinging open her door. The others followed suit, jumping from the car and running towards their sister.

'You don't know what you're doing.' He yelled, taking a step towards her.

'Yes I do.' She said, gritting her teeth and creating as much power as she could. After a while a blue orb appeared around her, the power growing.

'You're killing yourself.' He said before shooting power towards her. It hit her with great force, pushing her feet back through the grass a couple of steps. The others had reached her but were confronted by Jack and the other demon. Lisa threw a potion at Jack as he recoiled back. Dani flung her arm, sending the female demon backwards. But it only stunned her momentarily. She sent out a blast of power towards them. Dani threw her arm once again to deflect the energy but the force sent her flying backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. Amy threw a freezing potion, hoping to catch the demon off guard, but she turned and made the potion explode in mid-air.

'If you want the amulet you're going to have to come in here and take it from me.' Christina said, the bubble getting larger. Abaddon walked towards her, using what was left of his own amulet power and trying to blast his way through. It wasn't working. Only when he was almost on top of her did Christina released the bubble, allowing him to get closer to the amulet. He clasped his hand around it grinning, but when he looked at her face she was smiling too. The bubble closed up around them both until they were shrouded in blue. Lauren watched as the female demon shot some energy at Amy, hitting her on the shoulder and sending her flying back into the ground. Amy lay stunned as Lauren projected behind the demon, calling to her before projecting away and appearing again. The demon was momentarily confused, allowing Katherine to throw her potion. It hit the demon on the side of the head, exploding beside her skull causing her to retreat in agony.

Meanwhile Christina used every bit of energy she had, sending it into the amulet as Abaddon was holding it. Her eyes turned bluer than ever and her vision began to go blurry. With one final surge the energy broke free of containment and shot into the sky. Lisa was by Amy's side, Dani close behind on the ground and in some discomfort.

'Holy shit.' Lauren whispered, looking up as the energy flowed up above them. Katherine watched as the energy began to cascade back down towards their sister. Jack was being as brave as ever and running as fast as he could away from the power, forgetting all about his allegiance to Abaddon.

'Christina!' Katherine yelled, but the energy crashed down on top of them. Christina heard Abaddon's agonising screams as he was vanquished, turning into dust in front of her. The power wasn't stopping. She could feel it barrelling down on her and the weight was too much to bear. She heard the amulet crack on her chest and watched the blue fade from it. With one final pulse of energy the amulet was destroyed, sending a shock wave outwards for miles.

'Oh no!' Katherine said as the wave of blue came towards them. They were struck with the burst of energy and sent to the ground, Katherine was the closest to the blast and took the brunt of the impact. Dani tried to use her power to keep Katherine from being blown away, and succeeded in keeping her relatively close to them. Lauren had taken cover by a large rock, using it as an anchor, as she watched her sisters cling to the ground. She watched as the care was struck in the distance, flipping it onto it's side. After a moment passed there was nothing but silence.

'Everyone okay?' Lauren called.

'Yeah, I think so.' Dani said, standing with a hand across her wounded stomach. Lisa helped Amy up, her shoulder obviously dislocated but no other damage had been inflicted. Katherine stood up shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked across the field. The trees had been flattened and she could see a damaged barn in the distance. She scanned the area for another minute before she saw Christina laying about thirty feet away from them. 'Chris.' She said, sprinting over towards her. She could hear the others following but she threw herself the Christina's side. 'Amy!' She looked up and watched Amy take the same position on Christina's other side. Amy felt for a pulse with her uninjured arm, her brow furrowing in confusion.

'What is it Aimes?' Katherine asked.

'She's…. She's alive.' Amy confirmed.

'What?' Lauren let out a shaky breath.

'She has a pulse, she's alive.' Amy almost laughed.

'How is that possible?' Lisa asked.

'I have no idea.' Amy said. She put her hand on Christina's shoulder. 'She feels really weak, like all her energy is gone.'

'Look at her hair.' Lisa said, pointing to a blue streak running down the front of Christina's hair on the left side.

'Why isn't she waking up?' Dani asked, sitting on the ground heavily beside her.

'I have an idea.' Amy said. 'Lauren, put your hand on my shoulder.' She said.

'I don't want to hurt you.' Lauren said, concerned.

'Don't worry, it'll only be for a moment.' Amy assured her. Lauren did as she was told, putting her hand gently on Amy's shoulder. 'Everybody link up.' She said. They all took someones hand until Katherine was holding Christina's other one. 'We're going to power her up again.' Amy smiled and focused. After a moment their linked hands all began to glow a warm yellow, like Amy's before.

'It's so warm.' Lauren commented.

'It's healing.' Amy said. 'Hopefully it will help.' A few minutes passed until Christina's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times, staring into the light.

'Is this heaven?' She asked groggily.

'No, Chris, this isn't heaven.' Amy said, smiling down at her.

'Did we win?' Christina asked.

'Yeah, we won.' Dani confirmed. 'You kicked his ass.' Christina laughed and attempted to sit up.

'I don't think you should move Chris.' Katherine said. 'You lost a lot of energy.'

'I'm okay.' She said, taking Amy's hand and using it to pull herself up. 'I'm okay.' She said again, realising that she wasn't dead.

'You're okay.' Amy confirmed.

'Is everyone else okay?' Cristina looked around at them, seeing various stances of pain and dirt on their clothes. 'I told you to stay in the car.' Christina reminded them.

'And we overruled you.' Dani smiled. 'Hey, we aren't perfect, but we are united.'

'Oh God, I wish I hadn't told you that.' Christina laughed with relief, handing her head, breathing heavily. Christina looked down at the cracked amulet. It was completely grey as she took it from over her head and held it in the palm of her hand.

'You did it.' Lauren said. 'You actually destroyed it.'

'No one will be able to use it for evil again.' Lisa added.

'No one will be able to use it for good either.' Christina said.

'It's okay, I think we still have a little bit left.' Katherine said, pointing to Christina's hair. She looked confused as she pulled it round to her face.

'Really? It dyed my hair.' She said.

'I think it did more than that.' Katherine said. 'You are the amulet now Chris.'

'You think so?' Christina asked.

'Only time will tell I guess.' Katherine smiled.

'We don't need to worry about that now.' Dani said. 'Can we please just go home, have some hot chocolate and watch a scary movie?'

'Sounds like a great plan to me.' Christina said, her smile faltering slightly. 'But I may need to speak to dad first.'

'Why?' Lauren asked.

'I kind of rang him before we left this morning. So I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm dead.'

'Chris!' Lisa said.

'I know, I know.' Christina said. 'Get me up and lets go.'

'Have fun explaining this plan to him Chris.' Amy said as she put an arm around Christina's waist.

'You're not going to help me?' Christina asked.

'No, this was your stupid idea.' Amy reminded her.

'A stupid idea that worked.' Christina said.

'It still almost got you killed.' Amy said. 'And for the record, I really wish you'd stop almost dying when we fight these guys.'

'I can't promise anything.' Christina said, grinning slightly.

'Erm, guys?' Dani stopped and looked at their car.

'Oh shit.' Lauren said. Their car was still on its side. 'Little problem.' Christina looked at the car before bursting into laughter. They all joined her moments later, sitting on the ground before calling Wendy to come and pick them up.

The end.


End file.
